Dobuden Sentai Ringranger
by TheAPPstore
Summary: Prequel series to Gemranger. A group of five friends have unlocked the power of the power rings and have discovered several monsters that are coming to get them. On top of that, they'll have to juggle between hero life and student life every time this happens. Nevertheless, this team will always strive to protect their home, but will this squad last long?
1. Welcome to Emerald High!

**Episode 1**

 **"Welcome to Emerald High!"**

* * *

It seems like your normal start to a school year for Sonic and friends. Getting to school, knowing your classes, and meeting friends both new and old. But when a (familiar) monster attacks the campus on the first day, things are looking forward towards a very stressful year with monster attacks every other week. Good thing a new ranger team was about to form...

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

"Alright boys," a mother said as she drove her car up to the parking lot. "Welcome to Emerald High School, where I happen to be the principal. You don't see students of staff members attending the same schools that their parents happen to work at very often here in Columbia. Let alone the entire world." She parks her car at her designated location. "Well, children, you're about to have an interesting experience at this school for the next four years, or however long you happen to attend this school. Have a nice day, Sonic and Manic."

"See you somewhere on campus, Mom," Manic said as he exits the car.

"You too, Prinicpal Aleena," Sonic replied to his mother.

"Why are you treating me like you're my student, son?" Alenna asks. "You're my son, remember?"

"Okay, alright!" Sonic sais. "I'm going out." He hops out of the car and stares at this new school that he is attending.

Ahh, Emerald High School. Well, it should be North Emerald High School, but not only is that a mouthful but there happens to be no other schools in Emerald City named after the situated city. Which is a shame considering that this one is the first one built in the region.

Emerald High is a two story building consisting of one large central structure where the library is surrounded by four branches extending from the sides. Essentially, it's a square, but it has four rectangles attached to the sides. True to it's name, the outer walls are coated with green paint on the upper half and metal plating on the lower half. As expected, it has a cafeteria, an auditorium, offices, and a gym that is located a bit farther from the main entrance than the rest of the building.

Sonic's your cool blue sporty guy with attitude. He is just about to start his new school at Emerald High, his first year there. The first thing on his mind is to locate his classrooms as stated on his schedule. But Sonic, being the cocky guy that he is, often finds himself getting into his seat just seconds before the tardy bell rings. He is, however, going around the hallways during the passing periods as fast as he could in recent months. He finds it pretty fun to race the clock and ensure that he doesn't get tardy. He might have conversation with his friends, but it most likely won't last very long.

Speaking of friends, the second thing on his mind is to figure out where the heck all his friends are. Miles, the young boy who is placed in a higher grade than all of his peers. Knuckles, who just loves to bash heads with him. Amy, who he seems to despise more and more in recent times. And Manic, his zany brother who just so happens to make a run for the entrance as soon as they arrive. Great. Now Sonic has to chase his brother down again. Boy just can't seem to run out energy.

* * *

The first class that Sonic has for the day is English. It is located on the second floor of the eastern wing. Upon opening the door, he is greeted with a mostly empty classroom where only a few seats were taken. Miles is there, of course, so Sonic makes his way into the seat next to Mile's desk.

"Hey! Miles! My buddy," Sonic greeted.

"Oh, hey Sonic," MIles greeted back. "Glad you could make it here early. Class is starting in 7 minutes, you know?"

Sonic looks at the clock on the wall. It reads 7:53. "Yeah, you're right," he says. Then he takes a look at the desk directly behind Miles. It is occupied by a familiar face, Espio. His lock of yellow hair just makes him stand out more. "Espio?" Sonic asks.

Espio takes a look at Sonic. "Hmm? Oh, it's you again," he says. "Say, can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure. Why not?" Sonic replies. "Be sure to make it quick. We don't have very much time."

Espio began his topic. "Have you heard of our band, The Chaotix?"

"Oh, it's that band that you were a part of," Sonic recalls. "I didn't get the news about any of the members over the past few months. What happened to all of you during that time?"

Espio then began to shed a tear. "Out last concert ever was a disaster," he stated.

"What?" Sonic and Miles responded.

"Our music was terrible," Espio said. "People couldn't possibly stand us. After our last concert, The Chaotix dissolved. Vector has moved northward, Charmy returned to his middle school, and I'm stuck with jerks who will probably make fun of us." Espio then turned to Sonic. "Say, your team of friends seems welcoming. I've heard that you are a but of a friendly guy yourself. So, would you, by any means, allow me to join your group?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sonic replies. "Slow down for a second. I can't just accept new members that easily. Have you proven yourself to be a worthy member?" Sonic takes a look at the clock again, and this time it reads 7:55. "Uhh, no time to continue on with this. School is starting in a few minutes, and I need to pick a seat in this room. Preferably near the back far away from you two, where the teacher will probably not notice me a lot. Seriously, being a child of a staff member, you're going to get a lot of attention from the other staff members." Sonic packs his things to get ready to move. "See ya, friends."

"Good luck," Miles said.

"You're going to need it," Espio replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Manic is running down the hallway looking for his first class. The hallway appears to be empty, as there are only a handful of people what are hanging around short before school starts. His classroom should be around here, according to the map he has, but it appears that he has accidentally ran past the room he was supposed to go to, judging from the room numbers he was passing by. Realizing his mistake, Manic goes to a complete stop before turning around back towards his room.

Right after passing by two familiar faces. A muscular dude with a tribal shirt, and a lady with a red dress and headband.

Manic began to moonwalk back. "Oh, hey there, Knuckles and Amy," he greeted his friends. "Haven't seen you two since-gosh-last week."

"Oh, hey man!" Knuckles greeted back. "We are hanging around before first period starts."

Amy stared coldly into Manic's eyes. "Tell me, Manic," she began. "Have you seen your brother flaunting over me lately?"

Manic was flabbergasted. "Well, I don't think my brother is taking a liking to your behavior towards him," he responded. "I believe that he said that you're becoming a little too ax-crazy whenever he's around you."

"Doesn't help that you're willing to propose to Sonic just weeks after he met you," Knuckles added, elbowing Amy.

Amy responded back. "Well, try seeing me interacting with Sonic and we'll see how that goes. I'm pretty sure that he's changed his mind in the months between this year and last year."

Manic checked the clock again and notices that they've only got two minutes to get to class. "Guys, can we get to class before school starts?" he asks. "We don't have much time!"

This made both Knuckles and Amy snap. "School day is starting soon?" he asks. "I'd better get going!" He runs down the hallway towards his next class.

"Me too," Amy replied. "I'm outta here!" She runs of in the other direction towards her next class.

Manic watched as his two friends make a run towards their first period class before the day starts. He scoffs at them. "Kids these days," he said as he begins to walk toward his classroom. "What's with them wasting time in the hallways minutes before school starts? Are they really that confident." Manic pushed these thoughts aside as he enters his first class of the say. One minute before the school day begins. One minute before the year officially starts.

* * *

Lunch begins just a few hours later, and the students entered the cafeteria in crowds.

Miles, Manic, and Knuckles sit together as usual. Collectively, they are known as Team Sonic, named after the founder of the group, Sonic. Together with him and Amy, these five make up the same color composition as your typical live action toku show starring a multicolored team of heroes. Whatever that is.

While they are having their lunch, Miles take a look at the older students walking around. "Man, it feels so awkward being the young guy attending a school that is meant for older students," he remarks. "I wonder how long it would take before people start to mock me for my short height."

Manic swallowed his food that he was eating. "Well, it doesn't help that you are way smart than anyone else your age," he replies. "That big brain of yours seems to have the mentality of someone years older than you." He then proceeded to take another bite.

Miles sighs. "I feel so uncomfortable without Sonic around," he says. Then his brain perked up. "Speaking of Sonic, where is he?"

"At the kitchen trying to get his food," Amy said.

"Oh, hey there Amy," Knuckles greeted. "How'd your conversation with Sonic went?"

Amy let out a sign. "He still doesn't have feeling for me," Amy said halfheartedly. "Yet again. It makes me wonder why I'm still a part of this group if he thinks I'm so...oh, what's the right word...toxic to him."

"Maybe because he doesn't want you around him, but at the same time, he doesn't want to deny you these awesome friends that you have currently," Manic said. "Trust me, I talked to him. I'm his brother and live in the same place as him, remember?"

They were about to continue on, but they were interrupted when Espio, of all people, showed up holding Sonic by the collar.

"Whoa!" Knuckles said. "Espio! How are you doing?" He then takes a look at Sonic. "Umm...why did you bring him along?"

Sonic looks at Espio. "You don't have to pull be out of the line, you know," he said with a salty expression.

"Listen everyone," Espio started. "I've got bad news for you. I've heard from some of the students that a northern Columbian school had been attacked by something."

"Espio," Miles interrupted. "That place is far from us. That doesn't matter to-"

"Also, there has been a robbery at a local museum," Espio added.

This sends everyone in shock. Only the noised made by their breathing and chewing can be heard.

"You know," Sonic spoke up. "If there's anything that a student would hate to experience, is that having to go through a emergency drill on the first day of school. Seriously. This happens at least once every single year. Can't us students ever get a-"

"Attention students of Emerald High!" the students heard Principal Aleena announced.

Oh great, Sonic and Manic thought to themselves. What kind of things is my mom about to spew out?

"The district has declared an emergency lockdown. There is something dangerous lurking in the streets. I repeat: the district has declared an emergency lockdown!"

All of the sudden, the cafeteria has turned into students scrambling to find a safe place to hide. People jumped from the tables and ran into the kitchen.

"Come on, everyone!" Sonic yells to his friends as they ran towards safety. "Mom has called it! We need to find a safe place to hide before-"

Well, it's no use for Team Sonic to find a place to hide, as they ran into a hole that wasn't there before. Everyone, including Espio, fell down the hold, screaming as they fall towards the "bottom". And then the hole closes, leaving nothing but abandoned tables and closed off windows and doorways at the cafeteria.

* * *

Team Sonic is now being dumped just outside the main entrance of Emerald High, in the courtyard area. They were all piled up with Sonic being at the bottom. Their bodies hit the concrete very hard, and they could feel their bones about to crack. The impact has made their scenes foggy. They were confused as to what is going on.

Slowly, Sonic opened his eyes and sees a humanoid thing with several tentacles. Each holding a colored shiny object. One of them is red, the other is blue, one yellow, a green, and a pink. They appear to be made out of metal and are ringed shape. Except these look way too large to be worn as rings, as he saw a gray human in a gray suit wrestling with the beast. They look more like bracelets than typical rings judging from the scale.

Wait...who's that person in the gray suit? Sonic focused his vision back to normal and looked at the person who is fighting the monster.

"Who is that?" Sonic pointed. "What is he doing here?"

"That's Silver," Amy replied. "He's the new kid in town. I just met him a few hours ago."

"Why is he fighting that monster?" Knuckles asks. "He doesn't even look strong enough to-"

As he was wrestling with the monster, Silver grabbed hold of both the red ring and the blue ring. "Got it!" he said. But he also let go of the very thing that was holding him in place. The tentacle that was warping around him squeezed its grip, lifted Silver up, then fling him at the school. As Silver collides with the ground, the backpack opens, releasing a single, wrist-mounted device. Sonic walks up to the device and picks it up.

"What is this thing?" Sonic asks.

"Quick! Put it on your wrist!" Silver yelled as he hopped to his feet. His tone suggests a panicked person in peril.

Sonic does just that. He places the strange looking device on his left wrist. The device has a strange look. It's a platform with a large bulge at the center, with a sensor like thing extending out of it. As Sonic inspects the device, Silver pulls out a similar looking device out of his backpack and places it in his left wrist.

Suddenly, they heard a scream for help. They look at where the monster is, and saw that all five of their friends were captured. The monster has captured them while Sonic and Silver are busy.

"Hey, who are you?" Sonic asks the monster. "And why are you here?"

"I am Tentagirl!" The monster announced. "After I was defeated by a pesky girl, I came here to steal these rings! I've heard that they contain a great power, but they cannot be used in this form. So I came here instead to steal the devices that can be used to harness the power contained within." Tentagirl then pointed at Silver. "And you...you happen to own them. As consequence for stealing two of my rings, I'm now holding your friends hostage! Now give me those rings, or else your friends will suffer."

Sonic at his friends. They are fighting with pain as the tentacles gripped them tighter and tighter. He wants to free them, but at the same time, he feels as if the rings are so powerful that should they fall into the wrong hands, bad days will soon follow. What can he do now? Should he save his friends? Or should he keep the two rings? This was a tough decision.

Luckily, Sonic does not have to make the decision by himself. It was Silver who decided to speak up. "No, I won't give these to you,' he said. "I don't want to hand you such immense power. I know you want these devices as well. So, I do not wish to give them to you. I may not know the people you are capturing, but they mean something to someone else."

Silver lets out a sign and offers the red ring to Sonic. "Take it, blue boy," Silver said.

Sonic turned to Silver. "What?" he asks. "Why?"

"Take it and insert it into your device," Silver ordered. "Then, spin it around." Sonic takes the rings and looks at it from several angles. "'I've known these things since I was young. I studied the power within before sending them off to the museum. I was waiting for the day until you guys showed up." Silver grabbed Sonic's hand and pushes it toward the device, taking the red ring with it. "Now, spin it!" Silver took the blue ring and insert it into his device.

"So," Sonic said as he places his thumb on the edge of the ring. "You mean like this?" With the flick of the thumb, Sonic and Silver spins the ring around. The sensor registers the ring and engulfs them in a bright light. Tentagirl, and the other friends, covered their eyes.

* * *

When the boys spin the ring, they place it front of them, firing out a color-coded ring that moves towards them. When the ring passes through them, it puts on a suit that covers the entire body. Now, the head is all that's left. The ring descends down in front of them and the spin slows down to a halt. Upon stopping the ring dissipates, leaving behind a helmet.

Sonic's helmet is sightly spherical in shape, with five small spikes dropping down the back of the head. The visor is two circles merged together in the middle, with the circles still mostly visible. Silver's helmet has a five-pointed leaf bulge on the top of the helmet. The visor is a downwards arrow with swept undersides.

* * *

"Ahh!" Tentagirl yelled as she uncovered her eyes. "What in the world happened...here..." Her speech comes to a screeching halt after she saw both Sonic and Silver in their ranger suits. "Oh no, not again! I thought I had enough of seeing you!"

"You've seen someone like us before?" Sonic asks. "Wow, you must be a veteran." Sonic then charges into Tentagirl, ready to strike her.

"No!" Tentagirl cried. "Stay away from me! I've already dealt with something like this!" Sonic ignored her pleads and punched the snot out of her. "Ow!" she yelped. "Hey! Keep your hands off! Do you even know how to respect a lady?"

Sonic continued to threw several punches at Tentagirl, adding more and more pain. That is, until she was shot with an arrow to the head. And as soon as that happened, she stopped fighting back. Sonic, confused by this, turns to Silver. He was holding a bow in his hand. His pose suggests that he recently released an arrow.

"Silver?" Sonic asks. "How did you-"

"Just a part of your classic blue ranger gear," Silver answered. "To be honest, I don't even know why I got these." Silver takes in a few more angles of his newly acquired bow. Then he turns to Sonic. "Alright, Sonic. Now it's time to pull that arrow out!"

"What?" Sonic asks.

"Trust me," Silver replies. "It's effective."

"Alright. Here goes nothing."

As Tentagirl was stumbling around from having an arrow stuck to her head, Sonic leaped up to her and grabbed on to the arrow. She stands there surprised and unable to do anything. With that, Sonic uttered three words. "Stab, stab, stab." Before pulling the arrow out of her cranium. Arrow in hand, Sonic walks away form Tentagirl just as she falls down.

"You know," Sonic began. "You look threatening, but the fight against you was far too easy. It was as if someone if most of the work and then we have to finish it."

"That's because you did..." Tentagirl shouted out shortly before glowing.

"What did you-" Sonic tried to say, but Tentagirl exploded, knocking Sonic back into normal form and dropping all of the tentacles to the ground, bringing what its holding down with them. The friends drop to the ground along with the rings.

Silver, being reverted back into civilian form, keeled down upon Sonic. "Are you okay?"

Sonic got up from the ground, breathing heavily and covered in some rocks. He looks to where Tentagirl once stood. There was nothing there but a fire and several tentacles that have burnt ends.

"So, this is what being a ranger feels like," he remarks. "Strange."

* * *

Back in Principal Aleena's office, Team Sonic and co. are sitting and standing around the desk. Sonic was sitting while tossing his red ring. Miles, covered in bandages, took the time to inspect the yellow ring. In fact, most of the team aside from Sonic and Silver are covered in bandages from the previous encounter.

"Don't you feel bad when there's an attack on your school on the first few days of school?" Espio asks.

"I can't believe that this is happening," Alenna said. "Twice in a row, a school in the region has been attacked on the first day of school. If this keeps on happening, well, I don't really want to tell you right about now."

"Any plans mom?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know son," Aleena responded. "I might need to plan that out sometime soon."

"While we're waiting for our next mission, I thought that I would like to give you these." Silver crouched down to his backpack and pulls out three more wrist mounted devices. "I gave these to Sonic earlier, as well as me. Thought that I might give these out while I have the opportunity."

"Where did you find them, Silver?" Miles asks.

"I crafted them," Silver replies. "Well, not exactly me. My father built these things years ago before I was born. May I introduce you to the Ring Morphers. Wrist mounted morphing devices that uses rings as an energy source."

"Who gets these?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I already gave the red ranger device to Sonic and the blue one to me," Silver started. "Let's hand out the rest of these things while we're at it, shall we? First off, why don't we give the yellow morpher to Miles?" Silver hands the yellow device to Miles, who is holding a yellow ring. "Manic, you take the helm of the green ranger." Silver hands the green device to Manic, who excitedly inspects the device as soon as he got it. Then, it all came down to two remaining canidates for the pink device. There's Amy, who is holding the pink ring, and Knuckles, who is standing there. But considering what he heard earlier... "And I'm sorry Amy, but I have to give the pink device to Knuckles." He places the device in Knuckles' hand.

"What?" Amy said. "Why him? I was holding the pink ring!"

"Sorry Amy," Sonic said. "But it looks like we need to work on our relationship a little more."

"Why you-" Amy said angrily. But Espio stopped her.

"Hush now, Amy," Espio said. "Just calm down a little bit, okay."

Amy growled in disappointment, as she did not get the powers she was expected to get.

Meanwhile Knuckles leans in and snatches the pink ring from Amy's hand. "I'll take that," he says.

"Well," Silver started to close off. "Welcome to the ranger business, Ringrangers." Everyone stared at Silver confused as to what he meant. "Okay, sorry about that. How about this? Welcome to the ranger club, Team Sonic."

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

I was disappointed by the content created in the crossovers between Sonic the Hedgehog characters and Super Sentai. There was a lot of them that just featured a series just with Sonic characters replacing the main cast. There's something wrong with that approach, and that is it's the same story just told with different characters. Seriously. It's the exact same story with the same locations the story is taking place. When I see something like this, I ask "What's the point?". At least change something about the adapted story with the new characters. Think about the possibilities that may occur with this cast replaced team. Or better yet, why not try to adapt an existing story with added characters from another franchise? Then see what might change.

The lack of a Sentai inspired Sonic work has made me into creating this. Ladies and Gentlemen, Dobuden Sentai Ringranger. Don't ask why I choose Animal Power. That's mainly because the characters themselves are anthropomorphic animals. That's basically it.

And speaking of animals, why is every character human? Well, if you noticed, this series has ties with another series that's currently in the works. Remember Tentagirl? She also appeared in Equinger. Yeah. And if you haven't noticed already this series is a prequel series to my main series Gemranger. Let that sink in for you.

Alright, rant over. This is TheAPPStore, creating way too many side stories.

* * *

Written by TheAPPStore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of SEGA

Series inspired by Super Sentai by Toei Company


	2. Loose Cannon

**Episode 2**

 **"Loose Cannon"**

* * *

After the events of the first monster attack the team asks Silver the history about the power rings. After all, he seems to have a history with these things and they have no clue about what these rings are. Time for a little history lesson, shall we?

And then some thieves decided to knock on his door. Again.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

It was the week after the initial attack, ten days after it happened. Team Sonic is hanging out at a local building called North Emerald City Youth Center. It is a popular place among the youth and athletes to hang out after school is over and their training sessions are over. Mostly the youths.

Miles twirled his ring around his finger, then tosses and catches it. He takes in several more angles. "So, Silver," Miles began to ask. "You said that you had a history with these rings, don't you?"

"Like I said," Silver began to explain. "They are the power rings. Long ago, they were created in the heart of the Middle East, where a very clever craftsman once lived. He was the most celebrated and praised of all craftsmen. He was even commissioned by the ruler of the land to construct several statues. Then, a war happened over the rings, and the craftsman was forced to leave his home."

"And then what happened to him?" Sonic asks, playing with a pencil.

Silver continued to explain the story behind the rings. "As he had left his home, he was never caught in the middle of the conflict and thus, he survived. But now he has a angry mob of greedy people chasing after him."

Manic slammed his hands on the table. "Why do they want those rings so badly?" he asks. "Did he do something to them or what?"

Espio looked aside and let out a breath of air at Manic.

Silver continued onward. "He went to modern day Spagonia and told the royalty there that he was being chased by some greedy people. He told them that during the forging process he added in some magical dust and it granted these rings a mighty power. He demonstrated the abilities of the rings to the civilians and they were impressed by them. However, this attracted the attention of some...greedy thieves who wanted the power all to themselves, thus starting the war."

That's when Espio spoke up. "Uh, I don't think that this is a safe place to discuss some magical topic about a very powerful artifact," he said. The other members of Team Sonic looked around the building. Nope, everyone there seems to be busy. Some are talking to each other, others are on the weight-lifting section.

"Okay..." Amy said. "Why are you so worried about this?"

"We could be attracting some...pestering thieves," Espio explains his concerns. "Looking at you, Manic."

Manic sheepishly looked at his friends, trying to act casual.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Espio," Silver reassures. "The legend is all but forgotten by most people. Not me, at least."

"Why?" Knuckles asks.

"Well, we can continue this back at my home," Silver said. "You guys want to come with me?" The others are giving Silver a weird look. "Okay, meet you guys there!" Silver then exits the building, leaving the rest of the team behind.

Sonic watches Silver as he exits the building. Then he makes his decision. "You know what?" he said. "I'm coming to his place. I'm interested in what this thing is all about." Sonic picks up his stuff and gets ready to leave. "Any of you want to join me?"

Everyone stared at Sonic, waiting for you to make a move.

"Okay," Sonic said. "Meet you guys at Silver's place." Sonic then exits the building, going after Silver to get an explanation.

* * *

Sliver's house is part of a neighborhood of mansions. His house is a two-story marble building with pillars around the front porch. There is a hammer plaque on the walls to the side of the front door. Silver walks to the front door and is about to knock it.

"Silver!" Sonic called out.

"Huh?" Silver stopped what he's doing and looked to his friend. Sonic opened the gates to the front yard and runs up to Silver. "What is it? What do you want? Are you interested in what have to say about the rings?"

"You guessed correctly," Sonic replied.

"Good!" Silver said. "You've come to the right place! Here, let me introduce to someone who takes care of this home. Alright? Okay, here it goes." Silver knocked on the door of his house. "Dmitri! I'm home!"

The front door was soon opened and in it was an elderly man. He was in his 60's, had gray skin and white ruffed up hair.

"Ah Silver!" Dmitri said. "You came back after school!" Then he looks towards the friend next to him. "Who's this person that you've brought along?"

"This is Sonic," Silver explained. "He's a fellow friend of mine. Oh, and we're part of the same team. Here, watch this." Silver grabbed Sonic's arm that was holding the ring device. Then he presents his own. "See?"

"Getting around to giving your father's creations to the right people, I see," Dmitri comments. "You're a really kind boy." He moves out of the way as if asking him to come in. "Go on now, blue boy. Your friend has something to show you."

* * *

The boys are standing a a foyer. It's quite a small room, taking a few steps to get from the stairs on one side to the stairs on the other side. At the rear of the foyer are some doors to other parts of the mansion. This room is rather quite beautifully decorated. The walls are lined with reflective lining and the floor tiles are made out of tinted marbles.

"Wow," Sonic comments. "You own a mansion? That's some crazy talk if you ask me."

"What can I say about this?" Silver asks. "My family has made a fortune out of a...hidden industry."

"What did you say?" Sonic asks.

"Nothing!" Silver replied. "It's nothing to worry about."

Sonic stares at Silver suspiciously before resuming his tour of the mansion.

* * *

Silver eventually led Sonic to the garden. It is a beautiful sight to be behold. It has a fountain, flowers, hedges, and trimmed hedges. It is surrounded in a high fence keeping everything contained. At the rear of the garden is a mysterious out of place shed.

"Welcome to my garden!" Silver announces. "Or rather, the family garden."

Sonic walked around the garden admiring all the flowers. "Ah," he breathes out. "There's nothing more satisfying to me than a bunch of flowers."

"Thank you for the complement," Silver replied. "Now wait just here for a moment. I'm going to check on something." Silver ran back in the mansion, laving Sonic all alone.

Sonic later turned his attention to the out of place shed. "What is this shed doing here?" he asked. He walked towards the shed holding his arms out reaching for the handle. "Huh. Wonder what's inside this." Sonic grabs the doorknob and turns it, expecting to be able to open the door. What the doorknob actually did was activate a trap door disguised as a large stone path. Sonic yelped as he was dumped into the slide below. The trapdoor closes right on top of him.

It was dark in the slide tunnel. Has anyone bothered to install lights in this thing? The walls are made out of dirt and pipes lined the walls. This experience did not last very long, as Sonic collided with a door and was dumped into a room.

"Ow..." Sonic groaned as he got up. "Where...where am I now?"

Sonic looked at the room that he was dumped into. The walls, ceiling, and floor are all made of stone. The room appears to be carved in. It has the appearance of a blacksmith's workshop, with a furnace, a workshop table, hammers, and a self full of bins containing metals. On one of the shelf is a glass dome, in it is a light gray cylindrical gem. The walls of the room are covered in many diagrams with pictures showing various different things One of which is a concept drawing that looks like the device Sonic is wearing on his wrist.

Sonic stood in awe in this room. "What is this place?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, the door to his right opened up. He heard Silver's voice coming out of it. "What's going on down there? I swear that I sealed that place-" He stopped as soon as he saw Sonic there. "Oh. hey there, Sonic," he greeted. "Didn't expect to see you coming here via that slide. Boy, that was impratical."

Sonic was confused. "So, Silver," he began. "What is this place?"

Silver got himself prepared for a long talk. "Well, Sonic," he began. "Welcome to my family's workshop. My family is a traveling family of blacksmiths who like to sell to people various hand made tools of high quality. In fact, remember that story that I told you and your friends earlier? I'm an decendent of the very blacksmith that created these rings."

"What?" Sonic gasped. "Are you crazy? Are you seriously related to the very person that made these rings?"

Silver nodded. "Yep. Though...there was something that kept on bothering me when I first heard about that story. i was wondering...could I go back in time and stop the turmoil my great-great-great-great-great-grandfather had to suffer all his life?"

"Whoa whoa, whoa!" Sonic interupted. "Are you crazy? Are you thinking about going back to the past and prevent all that from happening?"

"Yeah," Silver answered. "Think of how much better the present is going to be! I mean, I might not be here today, but think about how much better off everyone else is going to be because of my actions!"

Sonic glared suspiciously at Silver.

"What?" asked Silver.

"I really don't see how well that'll turn out," Sonic remarks. He then takes a look at the gem in the dome. "What's that over there?"

"That's my family treasure, the gem," Silver answered. "My ancestor found got it from digging around. It has been kept into our warm embrase ever since. It is said that this valuable gem can grant the user, if used with a certain object, some great power."

"Kind of like the rings?" Sonic asked as he pulls out his red ring from his pocket.

"Kind of like the powers granted by the rings," Silver replied.

Suddenly, alarm bell began to ring and the room tinted red every few seconds.

"Arg!" Silver grunted. "Not this again! I thought that I have enough with those thiefs, already!"

"Wait, what?" Sonic asks.

"No time to explain, Sonic," Silver told him." We must get up there and investigate what's going on. Come on!'

Silver makes a break for the door, going upstairs back into ground level. Sonic looks around te room one final time before going upstairs after Silver.

* * *

Outside Silver's house, Silver opens the door to his front yard and the street. He saw that three of his new friends-Miles, Knuckles, and Manic-have been cornered into the yard being percuded by a person in a dark outfit. Surrounding them are a small army of people that are competly covered, no sign of identifacation.

"How did they get here?" Silver asks. "I thought that we've left them at the youth center."

"Well, we've got no time to waste," Sonic said. Then, he starts to shout at his friends. "Hey! Guys!"

"Huh?" Miles looks back as Knuckles tripped. "Oh, hey there, Sonic and Silver. Didn't expect us to be here, now did you?"

"These guys showed up near the youth center while you were gone," Manic explained. "We chased them down, and they've led us here to this mansion...village. What's going on here?"

Sonic jumped from the porch and landed next to his friends, while Silver walked up to Knuckles to help him get back up.

Sonic reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his red ring. "We've got this, remember?" he asks his fellow friends.

"Yeah, but..." Miles reached into his pocket and pulled out his yellow ring. "...I don't know how these things function. I've been studying them for the past few days and I've still gotten nothing out of them."

"Place them into your wrist device and spin the ring around!" Silver instructed. "It'll transform you into some sort of...ranger mode or something."

"Ranger mode?" Sonic asks, looking very surprised. "That's what it's called? Well, now we know what these things are. Come on, everyone. Let's try our new powers out. For real this time."

Silver patted Knuckles on the back as the boys went into formation. They stand in a line in front of the mansion, watching over the group of thieves who still did not think of using each other as steps to get over those fence. Who trained these things, nobody wants to know, but the boys are going to fight them anyway, just to the street is safe once more.

"Follow my lead," Sonic said. "Power rings, engaged!"

The new rangers take out their ring and presented them in front of themselves. Then, they placed it into their ring braces. After that, they placed their hand and thumb under their wrist and spin the ring around like a disk, as they yell, "Ranger Spin!".

The spinning of the ring formed a colored circle with a diameter about as large as them. Then they went into various poses. Sonic went into a standing pose with his fist clutched and placed on the sides of his body. Silver had his left arm, the one with the morpher, extended outward as his body leans to where his left arm is. Miles extended both of his arms, Manic puts his fists near his shoulders, and Knuckles extends his arms forward forming a diamond with his fingers and thumbs. Then, the circle approached them and passes right through their body, putting on a suit. The last part was their helmets. The ethereal rings moved to be in front of the ranger's faces, before disappearing into a sparkle of light leaving behind the helmets.

While Sonic and Silver had the same visors the first time they morphed into this form, the other rangers got a different, yet familiar, visor. Miles' visor is a oblong, Manic's is a V, and Knuckles' is a heart of all things. As stated before, there was something about the visors that seemed a familiar to them.

After they were finished morphing, the remaining rangers take a look at their new forms.

"What...is this?" Miles said as he looked into his own hands, which are covered in gloves.

"Hey, why is my visor shaped like a 'V'?" Manic asked as he looked around his own helmet. "My name does not have a V in it!"

"Aww, Pink?" Knuckles groaned. "Why do I have to get the pink ring? That should've gone to Amy!" Then, he heard some smashing noises coming from the street. "What is that?"

Miles take a look at what's going on. "Oh, right," he said. "We still have these idiots to deal with. Whoops."

Sonic jumps and lands on the fool's head, while Silver is at an angle firing off arrows. He seems to be struggling to get the arrows place into the correct area, however. Meanwhile, in the crowd, Sonic is spinning and kicking the thieves away, as if he's trying to drive them off.

As the fight rages on, Knuckles looks at Miles for a moment. "Shall we jump in?" he asks.

"There's no reason to stand aside," Miles answered. "Time to jump in!" He then runs into the fight ready to kick some thief's butt. Knuckles is helpless to stop his friend, but it doesn't matter. Miles is already proving himself to be a sufficient fighter in the battlefield.

Manic was just about to run to join the fight, when he looks back on Knuckles. "You joining?" he asks.

This caused Knuckles to snap. "Oh, yeah I'm joining!" Knuckles leaps into the crowd of fighting thieves, crushing some of them with his own weight and proceeding to punch them out with his large, meaty fists. Manic soon followed and all the rangers of the team is now fighting the thieves.

Sonic continued to pummel the thieves with his fists. Miles smacked the fools faces with his arms. Silver stood away from the fight to support his team. Not being a great fighter in hand-to-hand, Silver hangs out far from the action to pick off additional targets. Knuckles crushed the poor guys into a pile of bones, while Manic threw them up into the air, knocking them out cold.

All was looking very well for the rangers. The thief's numbers seem to be going down, and the streets are looking safer now that thieves aren't roaming the street. Then came someone else. The figure clears his throat and as soon as he does that, the rangers stopped fighting and looked at the figure.

Sonic dropped the thief that he was punching. "Who are you?" he asked the mysterious figure.

The figure moved up to the boys, who stopped fighting the thieves. "I am the Cloaked Bandit," the man introduced himself. "I have sent this mob of thieves to attempt to raid this home because it held a 'very valuable treasure'."

Silver smiled nervously after he'd heard that. He knows that his person is talking about after having his home raided several times.

The Cloaked Bandit looked at the street he sent the thieves to. He noticed that not one of them was standing. All of them are piled up in front of Silver's house.

Sonic took one look at the Cloaked Bandit. "What?" he said. "What are you staring at us for?"

The Clocked Bandit pointed at Sonic. "You! The one in the red suit!" he said. "That color means trouble for me and my allies. For the past 40 years, that color marked the sign of the leader. And for being the red ranger, I'm going to ram into you!" The Cloaked Bandit charged towards Sonic and rammed right into him. Sonic didn't exactly saw this coming, considering that this was his first time getting into this ranger business.

The others look at Sonic as he was being attacked. "Sonic!" Miles yelled. Sonic was pinned to the ground trying to get the Cloaked Bandit off him. They can hear him grumble as he continued to wrestle with his enemy.

"Hey!" he grunted out. "Get off me!"

Miles tried to charge him and maybe try to kick the body off of his friend. He tries a roundhouse kick, only for it to do nothing except hurt his feet.

As Miles hopped away wailing at a damaged foot, the Cloaked Bandit stood up and looked at Miles. "Ha!" he laughs. "That won't do anything to stop me!" And then Silver fires an arrow straight to the face. "Gahh!" the Cloaked Bandit screamed. He got off of Sonic and charged toward Silver. "I'll get you got this, you owner of that precious gem!"

"Oh crud," Silver muttered before he was rammed by the Cloaked Bandit and was pinned to the ground.

"Why won't you give that to me?" the Cloaked Bandit demanded. "I want it so badly!"

As Silver and the Cloaked Bandit continued to fight, Manic runs up to Sonic to check on him. Sonic was inspecting his chest to make sure that everything is all right. "You okay, brother?" Manic asked.

"Feels like a weight had just pressed on my legs," Sonic replied.

Knuckles then pummeled the Cloaked Bandit with his own bare hands. Joining is Miles, who is pinning their enemy's arms together. The remaining team members soon joined in on the act. Knuckles then threw him upward towards Sonic, who leaped up and kicked him to the ground.

"Ugg..." The Cloaked Bandit twitched. "You're...you're really good at this." He stands up as he says that, legs shaking as he gets up. The others watch as their enemy gets back up. "I underestimated how protective you people are for their precious things. No matter. This will not be the last time you'll see me." He then turns around and began to disappear.

"Wait!" Sonic yells as he ran up to the disappearing Cloaked Bandit. "Come back! We're not done with you yet! This fight still isn't finished yet! Come back!"

"Just ignore him," Silver told him. "At least my home has not been invaded by intruders once again."

* * *

The team then enters Silver's house and into the basement area.

"So...it was your father who used the dimensions of these rings to create these Ring Braces?" Miles asks, inspecting his own Ring Brace.

Silver cleaned up his workplace. "My family has a special connection with these rings," he stated. "It was the work of my ancestor that made these things. My father is the one who designed these Ring Braces. He was inspired by..." Silver pauses for a moment, trying figure out what ranger team inspired his father to make these changers. "You know...I don't really know what ranger team inspired my father to make these. But what I do know is that it's defiantly inspired by older rangers like us."

Sonic takes one look as the ring he owns. It is red, yes, but there was something about the other rings that reminds him of something. The colors, as the resulting rangers' visor shape. He remembers that the colors of the rings are red, blue, yellow, green, and pink. One of the most common color combinations found in ranger teams, regardless of when they are active.

"...Just like the very first ranger team..." Sonic says.

"What did you say?" Miles asks. Sonic snapped back to reality and noticed that everyone in the room is looking at him.

Sonic's eyes darted from friend to friend as he tries to figure out why they are staring at him. "Did I say that out loud?" he asks.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Don't you guys think that this series in the beginning is a bit more boring to read than my main series? Anyone?

I mean, this is the beginning of the boy's journey as rangers. What do you expect? Though, they don't really have any weapons outside of their fists. That could be a main source of the problem.

Alright. Next episode, the rangers will get themselves some weapons to help them deal with the monsters they will come across. Okay? This is all I have to say about this, so see you there!

* * *

Written by TheAPPStore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

Series inspired by Super Sentai by Toei Company


	3. Armed and Ready

**Episode 3**

 **"Armed and Ready"**

* * *

It's about time the Ringrangers dropped from getting their hands dirty and grab something. Not everyone has to fight by just using their hands, and it might actually be much more interesting sue to the verity in methods of attacking.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Before school begins, Silver decides to have a little talk with Sonic about permission to join his team. Sonic's team of friends. They had a few experiences with each other, so Silver is wondering is he can join in.

"So, we've fought against some monsters together twice, alright," Silver tells Sonic. "We're part of the same ranger team and we've gotten to know each other a little bit. So, can I join your group now?"

"Well...sure Silver," Sonic decides. "You can totally join my group, Team Sonic! Now get inside, class is almost starting. And naptime." The two then walked inside Emerald High together.

While in the hallways, Silver caught up with Sonic to ask one thing. "So, did you seriously name your group after yourself?" he asks.

"Of course I did!" Sonic replied. "I was the one who formed the team! I'm the leader of the group!"

Silver grew a little skeptical of the viability of Sonic's group. "And did you ask the rest of your friends if they're okay with that name?" he asks.

"Trust me, I talked to all of my friends," Sonic replied. "All of them are fine with the name of the team."

"Sonic!" a girl's voice said down the hallway.

This made Sonic flinch. "Oh dear, that's Amy," he said. "I'd better go!" And then he runs down the hallway, leaving Silver behind.

Silver was confused by this. "What?" he asks. "What's the deal with you and-" And then he felt something hugging him. His torso is surrounded by peach arms with gold rings as bracelets.

"Oh, Sonic!" Amy said as she continues to hug Silver with her eyes closed. "I really hope you don't try to run away from me this time!"

This made Silver felt very uncomfortable. How is he, in any ways, remotely similar to Sonic? Amy must've clearly seen Sonic right in front of him. She's heard his voice, and probably knew that he was going to run away. Why did she stop at him instead of continuing on? These thoughts race through his head as he tries to decide how to deal with Amy right now.

Luckily, he doesn't have to choose. One of his new friends stepped in to point out Amy's mistake. "Um...Amy?" they've heard Knuckles said. "That's Silver who you are hugging, not Sonic."

"Huh?" Amy gasped as he opened up her eyes and she who she is really hugging. Turns out, it was Silver all along. "I'm hugging Silver?" she asks. Then she shoves Silver away from her. "I'm so sorry, Silver!" Silver fell on his side as he was shoved off. "I swear that I was hugging someone else!" She then looks away from Silver. "That was strange. I swear that I saw Sonic right here. Wonder where he's off too right now."

Miles then walks by both Amy and Silver. "Oh, I don't know," he sarcastically answers. And then he gives the real, serious answer. "Oh, right! His first classroom of the day, as usual! Just like every single student here on campus!" He then walks away towards his first classroom.

This reminds Amy of something. "Oh! Right!" she said. "My first class! I almost forgot about that! Good thing I was reminded before it's too late." She then runs down the hallway, looking for her first classroom.

Silver stared at Amy with an awkward look. She had hugged him, mistaking him for Sonic. Knuckles the came along passing by Silver.

"When will Amy give up on her habits?" Knuckles asks.

"I have no clue," Silver responds. Then he noticed that Manic hasn't shown up yet. "Hey, has anyone seen Manic? I've haven't seen him along with Sonic earlier, so where could that boy-" He then turns to the front doors, where he saw Manic there holding one of the doors open. "...be?" Silver finishes.

"Man, why does Sonic have to go out early today for his jog?" Manic asks. "He got out of the house before mom and I got in!"

Silver then realized that the day is about to start, so he turns his attention away from Manic and heads towards the hallway. He doesn't want to be late.

* * *

Sonic is in the middle of his English lessons. Today's lessons are about writing, but the lessons dragged on for way too long. Come on, two ideas in one class period? The teacher better step it up and squeeze in one more lesson, because at least that's a bit more exciting to go through. Sonic eventually for bored of having to sit through one entire lesson without having anything fun to do, so he ends up slumping over and dozes off.

His little nap doesn't last very long, and no he didn't wake himself up after two minutes.

Not even twenty seconds into his nap and suddenly, there was a large flog sticking itself to a window. This interrupts the class and woke Sonic up from his nap.

"What is going..." Sonic mumbled as he looks to the windows.

The flog slid down the window landing at the ground below. Everyone in the room had a confused look on their faces.

"Oh, just ignore that," the teacher orders. "It's not like something bad is going to happen."

"Like what?" Espio questions. "Some frog is going to introduce its face to the window and opens it up to go inside?"

Suddenly, another frog-like creature slams its face up against the window. Espio, Sonic, and the rest of the class turns their attention towards the frog. The frog then looks at Sonic and gives him a nasty hiss.

"Ahh!" Sonic shrieked, getting off his chair. "I don't like the looks of that!" He then runs out of the classroom, leaving his stuff there.

Espio then looks back at the window. Many more frogs slammed against the window. The window is starting to develop cracks. Fearing that the window is about to break, Espio scurries out of his chair and crawls under one of the unoccupied desk.

"Ugg," the teacher growls. "What is up with these frogs?"

Eventually, the window gives up and breaks opens, sending several flogs inside. This caused quite an uproar in the classroom as flogs begin to jump around and assault nearby students. The students try to fight back as several frogs escaped the room and entered the hallways, chasing Sonic down.

* * *

Sonic burst through the gym doors where a basketball game is going on. Everyone turns their attention to Sonic as he stops to look back. He then runs towards the supply closet and pulls out a bat. Then, the doors burst open and out comes several frogs who all approached Sonic. Some of the students have dropped what they're doing and start to run away, while others got shocked by this and attempted to slow the grogs down. Unfortunately, the frogs are much bigger and heavier than the students themselves, and they carried some tribal weaponry as spears with blunt stone tips. They use them to poke whoever dares to get in their war.

The group of large frogs soon gathered around Sonic, who points his bat at them threatening to hit them if they don't go away. "Come on you frongheads," Sonic threatened. "What did I ever do to you? Why are you targeting me? If you just took the time to explain your motives, then I'll understand why I'm in this whole mess!"

"You are a threat to us, blue boy!" one of the frogs yelled.

"What?" Sonic responded. "No! That's not it! Why am I a threat to you? No! Please! Stay back, or else I'll smack you with a bat!"

Miles soon entered the gym amongst the chaos that the frog's entrance have caused. In his hands in a monkey wrench that he got from his toolbox back at home. He decides to bring it along just in case, also because he heard that a wrench makes for a great bludgeoning tool. He sees that Sonic is surrounded by frogs, and they are all coming up to him, with their weapons up and ready.

"Aw man," Miles groans. "They're after Sonic? Hm...what can I do to help my friend out now?"

Looking for a way to help his friend out, Miles noticed that there is a fire alarm trigger nearby. In that entire time, nobody have bothered to pull the fire alarm as the frogs are invading the school. Believing that evacuating the entire campus is the solution, Miles gathered up the nerves to open the seal that was covering the fire alarm and pull it, activating the fire alarms.

The fire alarms send a lout noise throughout the school, and Miles sprinted out of the gym as soon as he triggered it. The remaining students noticed this and make a break for the emergency exits. The frogs noticed the loud noise and covered their ears, scrambling and scattering throughout the gym as they run around the gym screaming with their ears covered. They also dropped their weapons as they ran. With a way to escape, Sonic manuvers his way around the frogs with the bat in hand, running towards an emergency exit.

* * *

Sonic bursts out of the door and into the side courtyards, before turning back at the door he came through. He's anticipating them to go after him outside. Sure enough, the frogs noticed that Sonic as ran off to somewhere and scrambled around the gym to search for him. It didn't take long for one of them to take a peek outside and notice Sonic standing there. Upon spotting him, one of them pointed at him and the horde proceeded to spill out and go after him.

Sonic clutched his bat real hard as the frogs approached him. He then raises it up ready to swing it at them. He waits for them to be up to him so that he could attack. But what he didn't expect was for Silver to be behind him. From the bushes, Silver leaps up with his bow drawn shouting his battle cry. The frogs looked up in awe, as with Sonic. Silver lets go of the drawstring, sending the arrow flying towards the horde and hitting one of the frogs. The horde steps back as one of them collapses after being struck.

Silver lands in front of Sonic, who has his jaw wipe open. He twirls the bow with his fingers in the air. "Nothing beats personalize weaponry like a hand crafted weapon." he said.

"Silver..." Sonic gasped, unable to speak. "You..."

Silver spreads his arms out. "What can I say?" he stated. "It's an improved version of my previous bow. Contains a higher drawstring power thus increasing the velocity of the projectile fired, therefore increasing the damage dealt." He then looks at his wrist mounted Ring Brace, which is empty of a ring. "Say, wouldn't you mind of we transformed into Ranger form?"

"Oh, right!" Sonic responded. He digs through his coat pockets and pulls out the red ring. He then inserts the ring into his Ring Brace. Presenting it to the front, he gives it a spin, engulfing him in a red light which dissipates to reveal him in his Red Ring Ranger. Silver did the same time, transforming him into the Blue Ring Ranger.

As soon as they transformed, they startled the frogs. Their new forms look intimidating. But the frogs see this as another challenge, so they raised their tribal weaponry.

"Let's do this," Sonic said. And then the two were off to a fight.

Sonic swings his bat around hitting every frog he could come across. They all came down feeling a bit stunned, the world tilting around them as they stand. Silver uses his bow to fire arrows at the frogs, bringing them down with an arrow stuck in them. Silver then walked up to the body of the frog her just shot and pulls the arrow out, He only as a limited amount of arrows, so its best if he makes the best of them.

As the fight progresses, however, the two boys realize that cleaning up thi horde of angry frogs is going to take a while. It's going to be a long time before the building is safe to reenter. They just need a little more fighters...

Slam! A wrench flies through the air knocking several frogs off their feet. Sonic and Silver are confused by this at first, before they looked at where the wrench came from. There, they saw their friend Miles, who is in his ranger form.

"Hey, Miles!" Sonic greeted. "Thanks for the help, by the way."

"No problem," Miles replied. "I can't leave someone as awesome as you deal with this horde all alone."

"No amount of teamwork will ever bring down how cool I am," Sonic agrees. "Now keep on fighting. There's still more left!"

Miles ran up to where his wrench landed. He helps out his friends in dealing with these frogs, smacking them with his trusty wrench.

As the fight progresses, the three boys start to realize that this horde is way larger than they thought.

"Urg!" Silver grunted. "How many frogs are attacking this school?"

"It's like we have an entire army invading the school," Miles said.

Sonic is just about having enough with these stupid frogs. There's just way too many of them. Sooner or later, they're going to be overpowered by a bunch of weaklings from exhaustion. "Will somebody please help us out?" Sonic angrily yells.

From the crowd of frogs, several of them got flung up into the air by a large fist. A familiar sounding grunt is heard as the punch is made.

"Well, at least Knuckles is helping out," Miles observes. "But where's Manic? And what about everyone else? Are they helping out as well?"

Then, a person in green is seen jumping on the frogs heads holding two sticks, one on each hand. He leans down and taps on the frogs' head as if they were drums. Then he approched the three rangers and leaps from the frogs, landing in front of them. He then twirls the sticks in his hands.

"Hey, brother!" the boy greets, reveiling himself to be Manic. "Like my new moves?"

Silver looked at Manic's weapon that he brought along. They were drumsticks. "Manic," Silver began to ask. "How in the world are drumsticks an effective weapon?"

Sonic leaned up to SIlver. "Manic's a drummer!" Sonic tells. "Cut him sone slack, Silver. Oh, and did I forget to mention that he's trained himself in the arts of duel-weilding sticks?"

"Watch me," Manic ordered. He twirls his sticks once again and proceeds to hit them with the sticks, stunning Silver into dropping his jaw. The others, having experience with Manic, are not surprised by this.

Knuckles has finally swam his way towards the rest of his friends. He looks quite exhausted from punching all those frogs away. He takes several rapid breaths in as he cools down. "Am I late?" he asks Sonic.

Sonic looks at the tried Knuckles and, judging by what he saw, concluded that Knuckles was not later. He arrived at the scene when the mayhem is rising. So Sonic gave a smile and said, "No, Knuckles. You are not late to the party. You came in just when he needed you." He then slaps Knuckles by the arms. "Now get up, Knucks. We've still got loads of frogs to deal with.

Sonic swung his against the frogs, knocking them back. Silver continues to fire off arrows at the frogs, dropping them down. Knuckles punches the living should out of them, Miles whacks them with a wrench, and Manic drummed the frogs until they could no longer fight.

Eventually, there was a pile of frog corpses laying in a courtyard. The team is pretty much exhausted after fighting with so many frogs welding tribal weapons.

"Man, these frogs are stupid at making tribal weapons," Knuckles remarks. "Since when is using blunt tips is effective? They could've sharpen those rocks to make them more effective."

"Well, team" Sonic said as he places his bat over his shoulder. "Looks like this horde as been dealt with. Now, it's time to make the call that the school is finally safe to-"

And then a massive frog lands right behind Sonic. His eyes widen as soon as he heard the thud of someone heavy hitting the ground.

"...reenter..." Sonic finishes. "Oh dear..." Sonic then turns around to look at the frog behind him. "Uh oh."

The big frog looks down on Sonic, sending shivers down his spine.

"You," the big frog speaks. "Blue boy..."

"Er..." Sonic stutters. "Um...what do you want from us?"

The big frog steps forward, ground shaking with every step. Sonic is forced to step backwards as the big frog approached him.

"Let's say that me and my tribe has a grudge against you," the big frog said. "I'm the leader of my tribe, and you and your friends threatened to destroy my home if I don't stop bothering you."

"That's not true!" Sonic said trying to defend himself. "I don't remember doing anything like that to you. Right, guys?" He then spotted Silver a distance away with his bow pulled all the way back.

"Huh?" The frog leader questions. "What are you looking at?" He then looks to where Silver is and noticed a arrow coming right towards him.

Strike! A direct hit with the arrow. The arrow digs itself deep into the frog leader's skin and into his belly. The frog leader looks down at the arrow in his body, and grew angry from it.

"How dare you!" the frog leader yelled, riled up.

He then rushes toward Silver, who yelps and makes run away from where the frog leader is going. As the frog leader runs around, Knuckles runs up to him and tackles the legs, causing the frog leader to fall down on his belly, nailing the arrow further into his body. Then Miles coms alone and uses his wrench to smash the back, possibly breaking the frog leader's spine. The frog leader screams in pain as he felt the pain of having his bones broken. Sonic and Manic are later seen running up to the frog leader from behind.

Sonic jumps onto Manic's arms and Manic flings Sonic up into the air. As Sonic soars high, he grips his bat harder and holds it above him. He grabs the grip of his bat with his other hand as he falls down on the frog leader. Then, just before impact, Sonic swings his bat down to the back of the head, smacking it hard. The frog leader raises its limns up into the air in response to this, only to let its limbs fall back down to the ground. Sonic lands his feet on the back of the frog leader lifting his bat up as he and all his friends transform back into civilian mode. They all breathe in after fighting all those frogs.

"Phew!" Sonic said wiping the sweat off his forehead. "That was stressful. Having your own school being invaded by a army of frogs is nothing to brush off."

Manic looks around the courtyard, seeing as there are bodies of unconscious or dead frogs laying around. The whole courtyard is a total mess. "Oh dear. We've made quite the mess," Manic remarks.

"How are we supposed to clean all this up?" Knuckles asks, looking down on the bodies of frogs.

"Hang on," Miles replies. "I've got an idea." He pulls his phone from his pocket, dials the local clean up crew, and makes a call. "This is Miles speaking, student of Emerald High to Emerald City Cleaners Service," he begins. He waits for a response. "Yeah, I'd like to have a visit from you guys over here on Emerald High. We've had a horde of frogs attempting to invade the school. We've defeated them all, but we've got this huge mess to clean up."

* * *

Team Sonic has make it clear that it was safe to reenter campus after the frog incident. Meanwhile, custodians and clean up crew are busy moving frogs away and picking up spears that are laying on the ground.

Sonic and his friends are walking down the hallways after that strange invasion by the frogs. "Man, I can't believe these frogs came out of nowhere to attack us," Sonic remarks, talking to his friends.

"Well, guess that's how life goes," Miles replies. "You never know what life throws at you. We can't do anything about that."

"But what we can do is to plan for it," Sonic said, stepping ahead of his friends. "Unfortunately, we didn't exactly see this coming."

"Yeah," Silver agrees. "I was startled when those frogs came into the building and was frightened when that fire alarm went off."

"Hey, I did it because we're in a emergency situation," Miles defends his choice. "We're being invaded by frogs of all things!"

"Okay," Sonic begins to make his decision. "From this point onward, whenever this school were to be attacked, we have to respond to the problem as fast as he can before it could get even worst. And if any of us are attacked, well we'd better summon all of us to whoever's in trouble should we find it too tough for us to defeat by ourselves. Got it?" Everyone nods in agreement. "Then let's get back to normal life!" Sonic begins to walk towards his next class when all of the sudden...

"Sonnnniiiic?" a girl's voice shouts in an angry tone.

Sonic's heart skipped a beat when he heard that voice. It was Amy. "Amy?" Sonic asks as he nervously turns around. The others stepped away so that Amy is in the middle clearly visible. She does not look happy. Her arms are tight and shaking.

"How could you let me be assaulted by those frogs?" Amy shrieked.

"Well..." Sonic nervously said. "I...wasn't near you...at the time...I didn't see you being attacked by those...frogs..."

Amy turned her gaze up staring angrily at Sonic. She then pulls a massive hammer from...somewhere...and raised it up high towards the ceiling, smacking Knuckles' nose in the process. Sonic, having strange feelings about that hammer, shrieked and began to ran down the hallways, with Amy chasing after him.

"Sonic!" Amy cried out as she continues to hold her hammer as she runs down the hallways going after Sonic. Much to the shock of everyone in the hallways. "You'll regret not saving me when I was in trouble! Wah!"

Miles leaned down and picked Knuckles up. Knuckles covered his injured nose feeling it flare up in pain. Manic stared at Amy, confused by the hammer.

"Since when did Amy own a hammer as huge as that?" Manic asks.

"Probably got it a the same time as us," Silver answers.

Amy and Sonic are now in a chase around the building, with Sonic running for his life and Amy chasing Sonic very angrily with a hammer. It probably won't be long before both of them are summoned to the principal's office, where Aleena will punish Amy for brandishing a weapon and endangering the other students and punish Sonic for not getting to class in time and shoving other students into the walls and lockers.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Phew! The Ringrangers have gotten their weapons! And they're quite fitting for them. Except for Silver, who uses a bow as a nod to the original blue ranger. No, not the Mighty Morphin blue ranger. The Aoranger from Gorenger (this is the only sentai team to use the "renger" suffix". That guy uses a bow.

Oh, and it seems that Amy has got herself her famous hammer to smash people's head in. Now Sonic has an additional thing to worry about other than monsters coming in to ruin his day.

* * *

Written by TheAPPStore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

Series inspired by Super Sentai by Toei Company


	4. A Brief History

**Episode 4**

 **"A Brief History"**

* * *

Sonic gets pulled into an interview and is asked about his history with his friends. How did he and his friends managed to get to this point? And how did he meet them? The backstories of Team Sonic gets reveled in this episode of Ringranger.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Soon after becoming a ranger, Team Sonic/Ringranger leader Sonic has been pulled into an interview by a veteran ranger to get information about his friends. The interviewer is mainly asking how did Team Sonic get to where they are now.

"Sonic," the interviewer begins to asks. "You and your friends have been together for quite a while now before becoming a ranger team. Tell me how you guys became friends. I really want to know your history because before you guys became rangers, your team were friends. Just tell me, I really want to know."

"Well..." Sonic begins.

* * *

Sonic recalls him and Manic being born at the same hospital, though their mother, Aleena, didn't give out the exact details. While Sonic is blue and inherited traits from his parents (green eyes and blue features), Manic looked completely different, as he is green with orange eyes. None of Sonic's immediate family had those traits shown, but he assumed that those traits were recessive. Joining him is his older sister, Sonia, born just a few years earlier.

Aleena told Sonic, in private, that he was originally going to be named "Ogilvie", with the middle name "Maurice". Weeks later, after talking to some other parents, they mocked Aleena's decision to name her son that, so she switched it to "Sonic" to match his sister. The naming convention continues towards her third child, but Aleena didn't want to reveal what theme she was going for with her children.

Years later, Sonic's sister Sonia left her home to live with their aunt and uncle traveling towards Japan to study abroad. This means that Aleena and the two boy's father will have to take care of just the two boys from now on. They still exchange letters to this day.

But before Sonia left, Sonic met a young boy when he was in the fourth grade.

* * *

"Look at you, little boy!" a boy mocked. "You're so smart that you make us jealous!" The group of bullies laughed at the young boy's expense.

"Hey!" another boy said. "Why don't we gather a lot of this kid into one place? Then he could tell us how fast we are going!" The bullies also laughed mockingly at that one, yet again at the young boy's expense.

The young boy is Miles Prower, aged four years younger than Sonic. He has light orange-yellow skin, golden yellow hair with white tips, and blue eyes. Due to some strange circumstances, his brain developed a bit faster than the other kids, resulting in him become much smarted than other kids his age. When he was just 6 years old, he had already developed basic skills in multiplication and division, far more than what others his age are expected to be. As a result, many people grew jealous of his skills and mocked him for it. Miles felt like giving up in the school setting until...

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to that young kid?" a boy yelled. The group of bullies turned around to look at the blue boy. Sonic has finally arrived.

"Oh," the bullies say. "It's Sonic, the blue sports star who looks suspiciously like the main character of the Speed Hedgehog franchise."

Sonic stomped up to the bullies and pointed his finger right up their chins. "Why are you making fun of that young boy who is so smart? You should respect a person like him. When someone is so smart, you should praise that person and looked up to them. Don't scorn them for being better. Use them as an inspiration, encouraging you to be better than before!"

"Oh yeah?" the boy said, skeptical of what Sonic said. "Who taught you that?" The group of bullies then started laughing at him.

Sonic crossed his arms and smirked at the bullies. "From my mother," he answered. "Who happened to be a principal of a school!"

The other bullies looked at him, then passes his statement of being related to someone who works at a school as just something he made up and left him and Miles behind, laughing at them.

Miles looked at the bullies and sheds a tear from his eyes. Then Sonic kneels next to him to comfort the young boy. Miles looks at the person who both defended him and comforted him.

"You okay, little buddy?" Sonic asks. Miles nodded, still tearing up. Sonic smiles then helps Miles get back on his feet. "What's your name, little boy?"

* * *

"Ah, I remember my elementary days very fondly," Sonic said, continuing his interview. "Except those bullies names. They were just awful. Hopefully, by now, they would've see what me and Miles become and either become envious of us...or realized that they picked a fight to someone who would eventually become significant in their lives. Who knows." Sonic finished his section, but he forgot who to move onto next. "Now...who's next on my list?"

"Hey, Sonic," the interviewer reminds. "Bro to bro. What's up with you and Amy?"

Sonic's eyes widen after hearing the words, "Amy..."

* * *

A year after Sonic met Miles, things are looking pretty well over the two of them. Sonic had the idea of creating a team composed of him, Miles, and Manic. He called this team, "Team Sonic", after himself. Why did he name the team that after himself, he has no idea how be clever with the name, Miles said. So that's why he went with that.

In that same year, however...

In the hallways of Green Hill Primary School (or Elementary School...you know, why did that school have two names?), Sonic is walking around the hallways trying to get to his classroom, when suddenly he felt something hugging him rather aggressively. He looked at the one who hugged him and...

Sonic looked at the pink girl's face. The girl looked up to him with her emerald green eyes, sparkling under the light.

"Ahh!" Sonic shrieked, yanking himself out of the girl's grasp.

"Hello!" the girl greeted. "My name is Amy Rose and I am justasuperbigfanofyou!" Amy stared at Sonic with an overly cheerful look.

Sonic was confused. "Uh...what?" he asks. "Excuse me, little lady, but I have a classroom to go to-gah!" He found himself being hugged again by Amy.

"Oooh! You're such a dreamboat!" Amy squeals. "Oooh! Can I be a part of your group?"

Sonic's face screams awkwardness. "Sure..." he reluctantly answered. "But first, I must need an idea of who you-"

Amy squeals loudly when Sonic said that. so loudly in fact, that it caught the attention of passing by students. Amy looked at the students, feeling embarrassed about her squealing. She briefly lets go of Sonic so sheepishly chuckle. As soon as he is freed, however, Sonic immediately makes a run for his classroom while Amy's not looking. By the time Amy's looked at where Sonic is, he is no longer there. Amy groans in disappointment, as her boy of dreams has abandoned her.

"Yeah, you know that your relationship is going _smoothly_ when your new friend just jumps into the relationship without getting to know your friend further," Current Sonic sarcastically commented. "Anyways, moving on..."

Later in the day, Amy spotted Sonic sitting at a table with both Miles and Manic. Upon seeing him again, Amy is filled with infatuation. She runs up to him to hug him once more. When he felt Amy is touching him again, Sonic stopped himself and looked at Amy as she passionately hugs him.

Miles looked at Amy with a confused look. "Um...Sonic?" he asks. "Who is that girl?"

Sonic looked at his friends. "Boys, meet Amy," Sonic introduces his new friend. "She's a new member of the team. Deal with it."

"This group has four members now?" Manic asks. "YEAH!" he cheers, leaning backwards. When he tilted himself too far back, he found himself spinning his arms as he tried to break his fall. Needless to say, it didn't go very well for him.

Sonic looked over the table staring at Manic. "You okay, brother?" he asks.

"I'm...fine..." Manic said weakly.

* * *

"Amy's relationship with me started out pretty healthy," Sonic continued, "but over the months, she started to become a bit obsessive around me. To the point that she is starting to act like a stalker," Sonic continued

The interviewer was confused by what Sonic meant. "Annnnd how did this all start?" he asks.

"Amy told me that she was playing with tarot cards and she saw that her destiny was to be with an awesome boy," Sonic answered. "Probably explains why, as soon as she saw me, she instantly fell in love with me. Or is it infatuated? Obsessed?" Sonic stands up from his chair and walks out of the interview room to see if there was someone he is looking for. "Hey, is there a psychiatrist in the house?" Sonic asks. "I have a girl who has an obsession issue over me. Can you please assess her mental condition? Anyone? Hello?"

A few moments later, the recording had to be cut due to an interruption related to someone's mental health. The interview resumed just after Sonic returned to the interview room.

"Yeah, probably has something to do with he fact that I play sports and I'm amazing at them," Sonic said. "Seriously, when you're awesome as me, you know that you're going to attract people of the opposite gender. But Amy's just...she's taking it a bit too far!"

"Why haven't you kicked her out of your team at that point?" the interviewer asks.

"I...I don't want to hurt her feelings by kicking her out of the team that I personally allowed her to join!" Sonic answers. "She's been in the group for years! And she's been around me for a long time! I can't let anything like that happen to her! She's going to get mad at me! This is made even worse with the fact that she's got herself a hammer. Trust me, I got smacked in the head with that one and it hurts real bad! I felt like my bones have been broken at the site of impact!"

* * *

Sonic is walking down the street one day, whistling as he walked home. Then, he hears another whistling. Upon hearing this, he turned around and saw that Amy is there following him. Upon meeting gazes, Amy shrieked and ran away. Sonic is confused by this at first, but he ignored it at first and continued minding his own business.

Days later, Sonic is walking towards a nearby park for a jog around it. During a break, he sat down at a nearby bench only to discover that Amy has been following him all along. Sonic was confused by why Amy decided to take a jog following him, but Sonic presumed that he had passed Amy's house on the way to the park. Maybe that's why she followed him. Needless to say, shortly after seeing Amy again, Sonic runs for it away from Amy as fast as his little legs could carry him. Amy, realizing this, sees that Sonic is running away from her once again, begins to chase after him once again.

During Sonic's last St. Cupid's day at elementary school, Amy went up to Sonic very uncomfortably closely and said, "Sonic! When we're older, will you marry me?"

Sonic...feeling very uncomfortable at Amy's presence, yells, "Marriage? You're...you're kidding me, right? And, uh..." He looked at the other students who are exchanging cards with each other, but none of them are this close to each other to the point that they're planning to marry at such a young age. Feeling the pressure building up in his heart, Sonic shuts his eyes and yells, "THERE'S NO WAY I'M MARRING YOU!" and soon clamps his mouth shut.

The other students looked at Sonic and Amy, wondering what the fuss this is going on.

Needless to say, Sonic got berated by his teacher for yelling in class and Amy got a dirty look from her teacher for proposing to someone who is clearly not in the mood for it.

Oh well. Maybe next year, he'll say yes, Amy thought.

* * *

"The last person to join my team is Knuckles," Sonic recalls. "According to him, he spent nearly all of his life training under the guidance of his mother, Tikal. From the looks of it, he looks like he could be a native of Columbia before it was settled. Because he is a native."

"Hang on.." the interview says trying to wrap his head around this. "What?"

"He has sent out to school because the government says so," Sonic said. "The closest school to his house just so happens to be a free public school. But it appears that there are several homes that are not located in any school district. Once the superintendents realized this, they call to redraw the boundaries of each school district so that every house in the city has a school to go to because it's within its boundaries. So..."

* * *

"What?" Knuckles shouted upon discovering that he has to go to school.

"I'm sorry, my son," Tikal apologizes, "but the district border planners didn't account for anyone building outside their borders, let along anyone living in them. Well...I guess that means that you'll have to learn without me."

"But..." Knuckles said. "But what about my training?"

"I taught you everything that you needed to know," Tikal said. "But I can't prepare you to face the modern world. It is up to experts to guide your way into this world."

* * *

Sonic is walking down the hallways of Emerald Hill Junior High. He is disappointed that his little buddy Miles did not join him this school year. Although, he has overheard teachers thinking about bumping him up a grade or two. He has shown himself to be much smarter than anyone else, able to understand concepts years beyond what he is expected. He also shown his skills in engineering, as he built several electronics including his very own personal laptop. Impressed by this, many teachers are thinking about letting him skip a few grades just to keep his brain engaged because he was so smart that the things he is expected to do are getting quite a bit boring. Sonic is looking forward to seeing Miles again sometime next year. Hopefully not this year. That would be a little strange.

On his way out of the campus, however, he noticed a red-haired boy in dark skin sitting under a tree staring at the ground all by himself. Sonic is intrigued by this boy, as he has never seen this person around before. So he joined this red fellow.

"Hey," Sonic greeted, kneeling next to the boy. "What's your name? And who are you?"

The boy averted his gaze, not wanting to answer to Sonic.

Sonic is concerned by this reaction that the boy gives to him. He squints at the boy giving him his serious face. "Come on, buddy," he said. "If I don't know who you are, then how am I going to help you?"

The boy finally sighs and turns to Sonic. "Look, blue boy," he began. "This might be shocking to you, but I'm going to tell you now. But you'll have to promise not to tell anyone about this, except for my name, because everyone who shares my classes already knows who I am."

Sonic is confused by this. "What do you mean?" he asks. "What is it?"

The boy put his mouth right up to Sonic's ear and spoke to it quietly. "My name is Knuckles and I am new to school," he whispers. "Ever. My whole life, I've been training in my home under the guidance of my mother, Tikal."

Sonic is surprised by this. "You're new to this system?" he asks. "Ever?"

"Here's another shocking thing," Knuckles whispers. "I am a native of this region, one of the few hundred that remain to this day."

"You're WHAT now?" Sonic asks with a shocked look on his face.

Knuckles covered Sonic's mouth with his hands. "Listen, buddy," he threatens. "If you ever say that I'm one the last remaining people of the original tribe, I will personally beat you down to a pulp. Got it?"

Sonic nodded nervously.

* * *

Over the next several days, Sonic both introduces himself and the rest of his friends, eventually inviting him into Team Sonic. Knuckles questions why the team is named that and Sonic explains that he created the team...and could not come up with a creative name. So he named the team after himself, and the name has stuck ever since.

During one of the weekends, Sonic introduces Knuckles to his little buddy, Miles during a walk through the park. Over time, Knuckles is getting used to having friends and is more comfortable hanging around with other people. That doesn't mean that Knuckles hasn't become a lot smarter.

* * *

"Knuckles?" Sonic called while standing next to a broken fridge in the school cafeteria. "Would you mind helping me out while we wait for the I.T. to arrive?"

Knuckles arrived at the scene and took one look at the fridge. Recalling what he learned from his training, Knuckles knew what to do in this situation. He simply punched the fridge...which broke it even further. Sonic did not approve of this and growls angrily at Knuckle's action.

"Oh! Look who's big brother is absent from his life," a bully mocked, talking about Miles not having Sonic be there in his school life all the time.

"How will he stand up for himself?" another bully said. "Waving his gadgets in front of our faces?"

"How about your little buddy try to find someone else to stand up for him? yet another bully said, insulting Miles' abilities at this point.

With every insult being thrown at Miles, Sonic grows more and more angry, to the point of becoming so enraged that he's ready to slap them in the face and give them a death glare. Before he could do that, however, he heard Knuckles doing his battle cry as he charges in and punches the bullies in the face, surprising Sonic.

"All in a days work," Knuckles said as he wiped his hands. "You know, you really should've reacted more violently to all those insults considering your relationship to your little buddy and your history with-"

Knuckles didn't pick up on Sonic's shock when he notices that several bullies are coming up to him and Knuckles. He runs away, leaving Knuckles there talking to nobody. Knuckles realizes too late that Sonic has left, and is trampled and shoved to the floor by the bullies. Knuckles did not take this very lightly.

While walking through a park, Knuckles noticed that Sonic and Amy are running around in a circle, with Amy chasing Sonic trying to convince him to give her a hug. Knuckles, seeing that Sonic has gotten himself into trouble, decides to swoop in and punch Amy in the face, knocking her down. Sonic ran up to the downed Amy and gave Knuckles a disapproving look.

"You knocked down a member of my team," Sonic said. "When you're a member of my team!"

"Hey!" Knuckles countered. "It was for your own safety!"

"So what?" Sonic countered back. "You could've just stepped in and try to calm Amy down instead of going up to her and punching her in the face!"

"Look, I'm sorry for hurting your girlfriend-" Knuckles tries to apologize.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sonic yells after Knuckles thought that Amy was Sonic's girlfriend. "I mean, our relationship started out friendly at first, but then she got a bit more obsessive over the years. I dropped the girlfriend status after that point, but she's still convinced that I'm still her boyfriend."

The two argued for several minutes, up until Sonic throws his hands into the air and gives up, leaving Amy and Knuckles there.

* * *

"What about Espio and Silver?" the interviewer asks. "What's your history with them?"

Sonic scratches the back of his head. "You know, I don't really know Espio that well," he answers. "All I know is that he used to be a part of a band and then it got dissolved after their last concert. As for Silver...well he just joined the team, so can you really say that I have a history with him?" Sonic then hears the faint sound of his mother calling to him. "Uhh, can we stop this interview right now? I'm out of things to say and I think that's my mom calling my name. Well, it's nice meeting you. See you next time!" Sonic gets up from his seat and leaves the interview room.

"Right..." the interview said as he watches Sonic leave the room.

* * *

"You sure that this is enough?" the manager asks.

"Well, the interviewee said that what he gives should be enough," the interviewer responds. "I don't think that he has any more information to give out."

"Should we invite him to be a part of a ranger team, Jason?" the manager asks, reveling him to be another veteran ranger.

Jason looks up to the manager. "I think he's good enough," he answers. "He's already a part of a ranger team. Why should we steal a member of an active ranger team and insert him into a new one? It's ridiculous."

"What do you say?" the manager asks, leaning closer to Jason.

"Just leave him be," Jason answers.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Hmm. That's some pretty interesting history behind some of the members of Team Sonic. Even incorporated some of the character backstories from the games. Miles is being bullied and is defended by Sonic, Amy found her destiny via some tarot cards, and Knuckles...his backstory is a little different and involves his family members. Still, he was alone for most of his life and has very little social skills. So the only ones who actually notice him are his teachers (including his mother) and his friends.

That might seem interesting, but I know that you want a little bit of action. So, I'll deliver on them in the next episode. See you there!

Edit 6/2/2018: Fixed a few mistakes.

* * *

Written by TheAPPStore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

Series inspired by Super Sentai by Toei Company


	5. Unpolular Mechanics

**Episode 5**

 **"Unpopular Mechanics"**

* * *

Miles is doing his first major project in his engineering class for the year, and to help him finish the project in time for the due date, he hires the help of one of his own classmates. Even though Miles is smart, he can only do so much due to the limits imposed on the tools that the class will be using.

However, conflicts are beginning to arise between him and his partner, as his partner has stolen his design to submit it as his own. Miles challenges his partner, accusing him of stealing his own design. The only way to prove that the one his partner brought in isn't the real one is to break into his partner's house and retrieve the real one. Unfortunately, it's not going to be easy.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Mr. Flare is one of the teachers at Emerald High. He specializes in material science and engineering, and he's going to teach his tricks to his students his own tricks.

"Alright, class," he said. "I've taught you guys all of the basic safety persuasions when using these machines over the past several days. You learned what to do when operating these machines and what their limits are. Today, we'll be working on building rocket powered dragsters!"

The entire class cheers in celebration, except for Miles. He knows something like this is bound to happen.

"Now, before you get too excited, I'll just have to inform you that we are not using fireworks to power the vehicles," Mr. Flare brings up. "I know, these things are very dangerous and can potentially start fires. The district really doesn't like the idea of setting fire to things. Unless that thing is a flammable gas. Those things are much safer." Mr. Flare then leans down and picks up a basket full of small metal capsules with a cap on one end and a rounded dome on the other. "Instead, we'll be using these pressurized capsules." He picks one up to show it to the class.

The class is starting to show a bit of interest in the project.

Mr. Flare continues his presentation on how the project will work. "You'll be divided into groups of one or two. I only have enough wooden blocks for about a third of the class to work alone. For all my classes, with only a handful of spares. You should be finished with them in about two weeks of worktime. They are due at the end of the third week since this assignment started. Of course, if you have workshop at home, like little Miles here."

Miles looked around his class and see that nearly the entire class is looking at him, chuckling for a moment.

"Now, now," Mr. Flare said. "Let's not look at the kid any longer. You guys are embarrassing him." The class returned their attention towards Mr. Flare. "Now, if you have workshop tools at home, you can speed up the process by working on them at home. If you want to, you can invite your partner to your home if you want to continue working on your dragsters. Now, that I'm done, get to work!" He claps his hands and the class is now a bustling place.

Miles grabs a sheet of graph paper, as does everyone else. He then grabs a block of wood and brings both items to his workstation. As he plans out a design, one of the students walked up to him. Miles paused for a moment and looked up.

"Hey there, little one," the boy said, sitting down at a chair next to him. "My name is Quart. Nice to meet you. Your name is Miles, isn't it?"

Miles looked at Quart and nodded. "Yep, that's me."

"Hey, I find it really cool that you have some tools back in your house," Quart said.

"Well, it's more of a workshop/laboratory/house than a regular house," Miles said.

Quart chuckles. "That's pretty nice," he comments. "Hey, mind if I join you in this project?"

"Go ahead," Miles answers. "I won't mind."

"Thanks," Quart replies.

* * *

The two worked together quite smoothly. Over the next few days, the two have gotten their dragster closer and closer to completion. Miles is quite satisfied with the results. By the end of the second week, nearly everyone is done, complete with sanding down the bumps, putting on the wheels, and testing out them by rolling them on the floor.

Five minutes before the period ends, Mr. Flare rings his bell, warning the students that its time to pack up.

"Alright, class," Mr. Flare announces. "Class is almost up! Be sure to pack up and get ready to go! Remember, your dragsters are due next week. I'll be introducing another project next week, but you can still continue to work on your dragsters during the next project. You've only got a few more days to put in the finishing touches, so use your time wisely!"

Miles and Quart's dragster is a rounded cart and is thick at both the front and rear. Connecting them is a flat section of wood that is about half as wide as the front and back. Like all the dragsters that the other students have worked on, this one has thin wheels at the front and thick wheels at the back. A hole has been drilled into the back of the dragsters, providing a space where the canisters can be placed in. It is also painted blue and yellow, the primary colors of both him and Quart.

As Miles packs up his stuff, Quart picks up the dragster that he and Miles had been working on.

"Hey, mind if I take this home to put in the finishing touches?" he asks. "There is a rough spot that we missed on the middle of our wooden dragster."

Miles takes a look at his dragster and rubs his finger on the middle of the wood. Sure enough, there is a rough spot there.

"Oh my, there really is a rough spot," Miles observes. "You can bring it back home to continue working on it and putting in the finishing touches."

"What about you?" Quart asks.

"It'll probably be up to my throat in studying and doing my work over the weekend," Miles said. "Also, I have friends to hang out with. Takes up a lot of time for me, even if I have forty hours of time to spend over the weekend."

"Okay, have a great weekend!" Quart bids as he leaves the room.

"You too," Miles replies.

* * *

Miles' weekend is a blast. Hanging out with his friends, having study group time with each other, playing games with Sonic. Miles is enjoying his weekend like he promiced, and he's getting excited when he sees everyone's dragster getting put into the test.

* * *

Upon returning to the school workshop, Miles and Quart sits at the same table, like they do for the past several days.

"Okay class, I know that you'll all excited to see your dragsters in action," Mr. Flare said. "But let's take a break from that for a while, shall we? Remember, they are due by the end of the week, and race will happen the week after that. Now, aspiring architects, let's have a look at bridge design and why it matters."

As Mr. Flare is talking, Quart pulls out a dragster from his backpack and outs it on the table. Only...it looked a little...off to Miles. He takes a closer look at the dragster Quart brought and noticed a few subtle differences. First, the yellows and blues are a bit...duller than before, and the borders between the two colors are a bit off as well. The wheels are not in the right place, and when he lifted the dragster up, he noticed that it felt slightly heavier. He might be remembering this wrong, but last time he checked, his dragster that he designed along with Quart did not weigh that heavy.

"Wait a second..." Miles said as he inspects his dragster. "This thing is totally different!"

Quart turns to Miles. "Of course it's not," he insists. "This this is totally the one that we worked on together."

"No, it's not!" Miles yelled. "This is obviously not the original. You copied the design and colors! You thought you can get away with this, but I caught you red-handed! You stole my design and used it as your own!"

"What?" Quart replies.

At this point, Quart and Miles' fighting has caused quite the distraction for the students in the room. Mr. Flare paused his lesson to go and talk to the two boys. "What are you arguing about, you two boys?" he asks. "You two are creating quite the attention her in the class."

Miles pointed towards Quart. "He stole my design!" he said.

Mr. Flare leaned closer to Miles. "Are you sure?" he asks.

"Y-Yeah!" Miles said nervously. "Look! The colors are slightly off, the cuts are slightly off, and the shape is nearly identical!"

Mr. Flare then looks at Quart. "Quart, are you sure that this is the dragster that you and Miles worked on?" he asks.

Quart silently nodded.

Miles only grew frustrated at Quart. "Why would you steal my design?" he asks.

"Well, why would I allow a young boy such as you take all the credit?" Quart replies.

"You don't understand this assignment, Quart," Mr. Flare said. "Points are assigned equally among all participating members. That means that everyone in the group is graded equally based on the performance of their project. The only thing that's being graded on an individual level are your work levels. That means that slackers get punished for being lazy and task hogs get punished for doing all of the work of their group. And from what I've seen, you two have done equal work."

"But what about Miles?" Quart begins to asks. "He's a kid, years younger than us! How could any of you possible trust him?"

"He might look like a kid on the outside," Mr. Flare said, "But on the inside, he's got the mind of someone your age."

"So?" Quart said. "That doesn't mean that I get to take the project for myself!"

"Hey!" Miles yelled. "You stepped in to help me, not me stepping in to help you!"

Mr. Flare had enough of this and snaps. "Quiet!" he yells. Then he leans towards Quart. "You, dear sir. You have stolen another person's design without their permission. You should be ashamed of yourself!" He then picks up the dragster and takes it for himself. Then he looks at Miles. "You, little one. I task you to find your own dragster and bring it to me before the week ends. Got it?"

"I understand, Mr. Flare," Miles agrees.

"Good," Mr. Flare replies back. Then he turns towards the rest of the class. "Now, can we please resume this lesson without any drama going on?"

* * *

Miles walks out of the school looking gloomy. Sonic picks up this feeling and turns to Miles.

"Hey, little buddy," he said. "I know that you're feeling a little sad, but can you tell us why?"

Miles stopped and looked at Sonic. He takes a deep breath in to calm his nerves down. "You know the material science class, right?" he asks. Sonic nodded back. "Well, the class was tasked with creating a dragster vehicle, and someone by the name of Quart came in to help me out. We spent the last two weeks working on our dragster, refining it to improve its performance. One day, Quart decides to take it home after he noticed a rough spot on the dragster. I allowed him to do that and...well..."

"Well, what?" Sonic asks.

Miles clutched his fists even harder. "Well..." he repeats. "When he came back today, I noticed somethings that are a little...off about the dragster he brought in. And that's when I realize, he brought in a fake!"

Sonic gasps upon hearing it. "A fake?" he repeats.

"Yes," Miles replies. "A fake. I must get the real one back to school, the one that Quart and I worked on together. And to do that...I'm going to need your help!"

Sonic initially has no idea about how to do this task. But luckily, he knows someone who is up to the task. And it just to happens that he is a member of the team and is his brother. Yes...Sonic will need to get the help off...

Manic.

* * *

Manic, Sonic, and Miles all sneaked up to where Quart resides in the dark of night Manic dons an all green suit to help him sneak into the house undetected. Meanwhile, Sonic and Miles hides behind some fences. Sonic is there to confront Quart whenever things went a little bit uncomfortable for Miles to handle alone.

"Go," Sonic commands. "Sneak in and get back Miles' dragster. His grade depends on it!"

"Okay," Manic agrees. And then he leaps over the fence running towards the house.

Miles looks at Sonic. "How did you figure out that he's the right person for the job?" he asks.

"Well, I've caught him sneaking into my room and stealing some of my stuff," Sonic recalls his childhood. "Trust me, he's a wild kind of kid. Almost like he's not part of the same family as mine."

Miles looks suspiciously at Sonic, as if there's something going on between him and Manic.

Manic sneaked into the back door and pulls out his lock pick kit. He fiddles around, trying to unlock the door without the help of a key. After a while, he unlocks the door and then opens it to head inside. Manic then moved around the house in near total darkness, staying close to the floor touching everything he can find. He moves around the ground floor for several minutes, trying to find the garage. Since Miles has told all of them that Quart must've created the fake in his own house, that must mean that he also has some workshop power machines in his house. Manic sneaked around the house, slowly opening doors and checking what's inside. He ends up in a bathroom, a spare bedroom, and a closet before finally opening the door that leads to the garage.

Upon opening the door to the garage, Manic looks around, trying to find anything of interest. But of course, he doesn't have to find anything. On the side of the garage is the power tools, all under dimly lit lights. And there, on one of the tables is the original dragster that Miles and Quart worked on. Excited by this, Manic walked down the steps and approached the dragster.

"Aha," he quietly said. "I've found you. You've been hiding in his house the entire time." He then picks up the dragster. "Now I've got to bring it back to Miles, and then he can turn this thing in."

Suddenly, the garage lights turned on, briefly blinding Manic as he stands there. After he got his vision back, Manic turned around towards the door to the garage and saw Quart there with his finger over the light switch.

"I knew that one of you would came here and try to take back your friend's dragster," Quart said, walking towards Manic.

Manic turned towards Quart. "So this is the one which you and Miles worked on," Manic said. "You two worked on this together, and then, over the last weekend, you decided to make your own that looks almost like this one and then pass it off as your own. Even though you didn't originally make it! You just straight up stole this design right behind Miles' back!"

"What?" Quart replies. "How could trust someone as young as him? He doesn't look like he has the smarts of someone as old as me?"

"Because I'm smart," they both heard Miles said.

Quart and Manic turned and look at the door leading up to the garage. There in the doorway was Miles and Sonic.

"You..." Quart said.

Miles approached Quart with a not-so-nice look on his face. "I am the smartest person of this generation of kids," he said. "I am so smart that the district officials decided that having me skip a few grades had to be necessarily if they wanted me to stay engaged and challenged. But even though I'm smart, there's still limits in what I can do. This is why I started experimenting with getting outside help. When you came if, offering your help, I gladly accepted it."

"And he trusted you," Sonic added. "Miles trusted you to work for him, not against. You two worked on this project together, so you should respect each other. You two even finished the project in time. But then, days before the due date, you decided to swoop in and stole the design for yourself. This is your project that you worked on with Miles. This is a group project! And yet, you decided to steal your own work and produce another work just so you can boot your partner off the charts. Not cool, Quart. Now hand us that dragster before we report you to my mom about this!"

Quart then yanks the dragster off of Manic's hand. "You know what? Fine," he decides. "If you wanted it so badly, then I'll take this away from you so you can't have it anymore!"

Manic angrily lunged forward trying to take back the dragster. But then Quart punched him in the face, knocking Manic to the ground.

A chase scene then broke out in the garage. Quart runs around the garage with the dragster in his hand, while Sonic and Miles chased after him. They knocked tools over, creating a loud noise that echoes through the house. Manic then comes back to his senses and saw the chase that was going on. After seeing them go around in circles several times, Manic does what he can to stop this. He extends his leg and trips Quart up as he passes.

Unfortunately, as he fell, Quart held the dragster high above his head, orienting it long side out. One end of the dragster impacts the work table with enough force to snap the dragster into two parts and several pieces of wood.

The two pieces then drop to the floor and Miles walks up to them, picking them up. His eyes began to water as he saw all the hard work that's been put into this dragster gone into waste. He then shuts his eyes, tearing up. "Noooooooo!" he screams.

As Miles continued to cry, Quart's parent came in through the door, seemingly tired.

"Hey, what's going on down there?" Quart's mom asks. "Did someone just break into my house?"

* * *

After the incident, Miles and Quart are in Aleena's school office along with Mr. Flare. Sonic told Aleena earlier that Quart has stolen Miles' design for himself. She then called up a meeting to discuss Quart's action.

"So tell me Quart," Aleena began to ask. "Why did you steal Miles' design? Even if you designed it alongside him?"

"I just can't stand the little boy," Quart admitted.

"You what?" Mr. Flare said. "But...I saw that you two are enjoying each other's company. Why did you betray him?"

"I just don't think young people can be trusted to do these sorts of things," Quart said.

"Quart, you can't trust someone based on just how old they are on the outside," Aleena said. "You need to trust someone with experience, someone with a good track record. Someone who can do things well. Someone might be old, but they might lack experience. On the other hand, someone might look young, but they can be a lot smarter than they appeared to be."

"And don't forget this one thing," Mr. Flare added. "Don't change your attitude this suddenly. It's jarring, it's unnatural, and it just doesn't feel right. Miles trusted you to do your part in the project, and you did. However, at the last moment, you decided to betray your partner and destroy all the hard work and you and your partner did. And because of that, you are considered a failure in the gradebook."

"What?" Quart shouted.

Miles is still sad after what happened last night. Mr. Flare came up to him and leaned closer to him. "Hey, Miles," he began. "I've read all of your student reports, and you're shaping up to be one of the best young students the world has ever seen. I'm letting you try this assignment again."

This perks up Miles. "Really?" he asks.

"Yes," Mr. Flare replies. "Here's your kit that you'll be using." Mr. Flare reached into his bag and pulls out a box containing all of the things needed to create a functional dragster. "Here, take this. Work on your dragster once more. And please...let Sonic help you out along the way."

Miles looked up to Mr. Flare and grew a smile on his face. "Thank you," he said.

* * *

The next few days, Sonic came to Miles' house and helped him in working on the dragster that he wants. Sonic allowed his little buddy to make the design and Sonic helped with smoothing out the rough surface by sanding them down. After this, they painted the dragster blue and yellow, tested it out, then calls it done.

While Sonic is working on sanding down the surface of the dragster, Miles is working on building a small scale bridge for the current assignment.

By the end of the week, Miles turned in his dragster to Mr. Flare. He inspects it, then goes back to Miles.

"That's some quality work for two buddies," Mr. Flare said. "You and Sonic worked so perfectly together! Good thing you two know each other for years. In fact, I'm thinking that I'll have him on the material science class next semester, just so he can work with you. What do you say?"

Miles just froze there upon hearing that Mr. Flare is considering to get Sonic in this class. As far as he knows, Sonic is not the type of person who is willing to work with tools.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Poor Quart. He thought he can get away with stealing from himself, but he was caught. In trying to get Miles' dragster away from his hands, he broke it. Well, Manic accidentally made Quart break the dragster, but that's really the fault of Quart to do that as he falls. Or maybe he was using the fall to his advantage.

If anyone who is reading this has been in a workshop in their school before, you've probably made a dragster before. Whether in computers or physical, you've done something like this. Of course, none of you have experienced any drama related to a project made in the workshop, have you? Just remember: All events in this story are a work of fiction. Any event that's similar to the one depicted here is purely coincidental. I do not intend on replicating any real life event. Or anyone else replicating what's happened in here.

* * *

Written by TheAPPStore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

Series inspired by Super Sentai by Toei Company


	6. Home Lawn Defense

**Episode 6**

 **"Home Lawn Defense"**

* * *

Silver tasks Knuckles with defending his house while he works in his basement to complete a commission for someone living in the north. However, Knuckles' stubbornness makes him unwilling to accept help from his other friends who offered to help him. This eventually led him to letting someone sneak through and enter the basement, prompting a chase that requires a bit of help in order to catch the thief.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

"Now Knuckles, I trusted you to defend my home from any potential invaders," Silver began as he and Knuckles stand in front of Silver's house. "I'm working on a commission for a bow for...someone who lives up north. A hour-long train ride from here." Silver makes sure that he read the note correctly.

"Couldn't you just constantly look behind you every now and then?" Knuckles asks.

"Crafting something isn't as easy as you'd might think," Silver reminds. "It requires focus, and I would break that if I were to constantly look behind me at my valuables just so they could be safe. Also, constantly looking behind me may fill me with anxiety, further stressing me out. So, for this afternoon, would you mind if you defend my home from any intruders?"

"Okay, Silver!" Knuckles agrees.

"Good," Silver replies. "Now stay here. I'll be in my workshop for...quite a while. See you then." Silver then runs up to his house, opening the front door and heading inside.

"You too," Knuckles replies back as he waves good-bye to his friend. Then he turns towards the street and beings to look around.

In the bushes, however, there is someone who is busy looking at Silver's house. It senses something valuable in the house, and it wants it. It'll just have to figure out a way in and take it.

* * *

Knuckles sits there at the front yard of Silver's home, guarding it until he comes back. He sits with his back towards the fence looking all grumpy. He dozes off a few times, but he snaps himself awake when he does.

While Knuckles is guarding, Sonic runs near Silver's home. As soon as he does that, Knuckles looked at him and growled.

"Whoa, there, Knuckles," Sonic said, backing off. "Why are you looking aggressive?"

"What are you here for, Sonic?" Knuckles asks.

"I'm...just passing by in my jog," Sonic answers. "What are you here for?"

Knuckles pumps out some air through his nose. "I'm guarding Silver's house," he answers. "He's down in his workshop making something for someone living in a major city north of here."

Sonic tilts his head in total confusion. He was never there to near the whole conversation between Knuckles and Silver. But he does seem a little interested in this defense business. So he leaned down next to Knuckles. "So, you're guarding Silver's house," he said. "I know he some valuables that he doesn't want to get stolen. So, mind if I help you by looking over the backyard? The thing's not even guarded!"

Knuckles growled at Sonic. "Sonic, Silver has trusted me and me alone to guard his house," he said.

"Well, does he say anything about letting others help you out?" Sonic asks.

Knuckles gave no response and grunted.

"Hang on..." Sonic said. "Let me head inside and chat with Silver." He walks towards the gate and begins to open it.

"Oh no you don't," Knuckles said as he stands up and wrestles with Sonic.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled. "Let go of me, Knuckles! I was just trying to go inside Silver's house to have a chat about allowing others to help him out!"

"You're not going inside and stealing his stuff, are you?" Knuckles yelled.

"He trusts me," Sonic said. "He trust all of us. He made friends with us when he first met him at the beginning of the school year!"

"Well, does he trust you enough?" Knuckles asks.

"Hey!" A girl yelled from a distance. The two boys stopped fighting and looked at where the voice came from. There in front of them was Amy welding her hammer.

"Amy?" they both said.

"How dare you attack by Sonic!" Amy yelled. She then ran up to Knuckles and bonked him with her hammer. Sonic stepped back as she does this. When she's done, Knuckles falls to the ground feeling dizzy. After she's done with Knuckles, she then turns to Sonic. "And how dare you forget about our date!"

"Gak!" Sonic chokes. "What date? I never scheduled a date in my calendar!" What gives?"

"I won't forgive you for this, Sonic!" Amy yells.

Sonic then begins to run away from Amy as she chases him down through the street. Knuckles then gets back up, rubbing the spot where Amy hit his head. He then looks at where Amy and Sonic are running off to.

* * *

As the day passes, Knuckles began to doze off for a bit longer than before. He slumps to the side and begins to sleep, dreaming about defending something valuable. He then begins to mutter for a bit. After a while, he starts to hear some tinkering noise. As if something was being built right next him. He is then startled awake and looks around, and catches Miles building what seems to be a camera and a alarm system.

"Hey!" Knuckles yelled. "Why are building this thing right over here? Get out!"

"Ahh!" Miles yelps. "Why are you so aggressive today?"

"I said get out!" Knuckles insists.

"I'm out!" Miles said as he picks up what he's working on and beings to run away. "I'm out. I'm out. I'm out." Miles repeats this phrase as he runs away from Knuckles.

Knuckles wipes his hands clean as he looks at he escaping Miles. "How many times to I have to tell these guys that I'm defending his house alone?" he ask to himself. "Urg. It's like all of my friends are willing to throw themselves into helping whoever is needing help. Grr."

* * *

Knuckles is starting to get tired from boredom. His naps are taking longer and longer, and he dozes off more frequently as time passes. After a while, he fell into a nap.

As Knuckles dozes off, Espio came along and caught Knuckles right in the middle of napping. Rather than try to wake him up, Espio just left him there. Espio is about to talk away, when Sonic came up running towards him. He stops just behind Espio and catches his breath.

"Man. Crazy girl is crazy," Sonic said. "Amy's been chasing after me for quite a while with that hammer of hers. Gracious, she can be so unforgiving sometimes." And then he looks down at the napping Knuckles. "Aww, Knuckles is sleeping on the job. How dare he do that."

"Guess he should've get someone else to help him," Espio said. "Then they could just keep on rotating roles whenever someone needs a rest."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sonic replies. "I tried to convince him to let me help him, but hw wouldn't budge." Then he looks off to the bushes and noticed something a little off about them. "Hey, how come one of them is missing? A bush was right there the last time I checked this place out."

Espio then looked at the line of bushes that Sonic is looking at and noticed the same thing. "Strange," he said. "There's a patch of dirt right in between the bushes." Then he looks towards the fence separating Silver's front yard from his backyard. There he spotted a bush. "Oh no, don't tell me that someone is about to sneak their way in!"

Espio then leaped over the fence and ran towards the moved bush, followed shortly by Sonic. The two boys then peeked their heads over the fence and catches the sight of someone who is right up to the shed leading up to Silver's workshop. The person is in a black cloak and is dressed in black gloves and boots. Their face is darkened, making it difficult to identify who the thief really is.

"Oh no," Sonic said. "Someone's about to break in! Quick! We must warn Silver!"

Too late. The mysterious figure opened the door and leap into the slide.

* * *

Silver is still at his workshop and has now finished on that bow that he's been working on. He is now working on making the arrows for the bow. He does not intend for make several deliveries of the arrows. Because he doesn't know the skill level of the person he's sending the bow to, and their ability to extract arrows from their target, he's playing it safe and putting in punching gloves as arrowheads. He is halfway into making the arrows, producing twelve out of the twenty-four arrows.

As he struggles to attach a glove arrowhead onto the arrow, someone came in via the slide. Upon arrival, Silver stopped and looked back at the slide entrance.

"What?" Silver asks the person. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The person then glared at the gem on the shelf.

"Oh no," Silver said. "You're not getting that." Silver stopped what he's working at and grabs his bow and a glove arrow. He pulls back the string, aiming right at the figure. Before he could release the arrow, the person snatched it from his hands. "What the-" Silver said before being knocked out by the person.

The person reveals itself to be a thief. They ran up to the dome the gem is in, lifted it up, then snatched it from its place. They then towards the stairs leading up to the ground floor.

Silver gets up from the floor. "Stop that thief!" he orders.

Sonic then came in sliding down into the workshop and landed on his bottom. He the gets up and wipes some dust before Espio came barreling in and knocking Sonic off of his feet.

Sonic then gets back up to his feet after getting knocked down again. "Okay, where did that person go?" he asks, looking around.

"Too late," Silver said. "They've escaped with my gem!" He then points to a spot on a shelf where the gem is at.

"You keep precious treasures?" Espio asks.

"There's no time to waste!" Silver said as he pushes Sonic and Espio to the stairs. "The thief has stolen something valuable to be, and I'm not going to let them get away with an act like that!"

* * *

Knuckles continues to doze off in the middle of his guarding period. He is then shook awake when he hears the sound of a door being slammed open.

"Huh?" he said, confused at what's happening. "What happened? Did someone came in while I was dozing off?"

He then catches sight of a thief who leaped over the fence and taking a right turn down the street. Knuckle then stands up on his feet. "Who is that person?"

The front door of Silver's house then opens up, revealing Silver, Espio, and Sonic. The three of them then leaped out of the door and ran towards the thief, slamming through the gate in the process. They then take a hard right turn, chasing after the thief.

"Hey!" Knuckles yelled. "Don't leave without me!" He then runs off after the three boys.

Knuckles catches up with the three boys and they all stare at him.

"Really Knuckles?" Sonic asks. "Sleeping on the job, come on! I told you that getting someone else to help you is a good idea."

"This is the thief that I failed to catch," Knuckles said. "And it's my responsibility and mine alone!" Knuckles starts to shove Sonic off, but Espio yanks him back.

"I never said anything about having to do this all by yourself," Silver said. "We're a team, and teammates must always help each other out whenever they can. I'm saying that you have to guard this, but you can hire the help of any friend who passes by. Just don't think that this will be something that you'll have to work alone. Unless it's something that has to be worked on by yourself."

"Silver's right," Espio replies. "We're in this together. Now, let's continue to chase that thief down! And don't even think about attacking teammates. Especially your leader."

"Right..." Knuckles reluctantly agrees.

* * *

The four boys continued to chase down the thief down. The thief took a turn onto a road and the four boys, with knowledge of the road layout by their side, agrees to split up in order to corner the thief, forcing whoever's the thief to forfeit. Knuckles and Espio took the right turn into the forest chasing after the thief, while Sonic and Silver go straight ahead.

There was a scramble for the thief in the forest trails. At several points, the thief ran into an intersection and Sonic and Silver took time to search through the area. After looking behind several objects on the forest floor, they jumped out of their hiding spots and slammed into each other. Knuckles would frequently tumble down a hill, rubbing against several tree branches along the way. When he landed on the ground below, he is covered in scratches and twigs. Espio would hide in the trees to catch the thief by surprise. Only to be spotted by the thief anyway. The thief then runs away as soon as he spotted Espio, prompting Espio to jump down the trees and chase after the thief. Sometimes, he would fail to land on his feet and splat down to the ground.

A few minutes later, the thief thinks that he is on his way to lose these four boys for good and makes a break for the path that leads out of the forest. Just then, Sonic and Silver poked their heads out of a bolder, forcing the thief to stop. He then backs off away from the two boys and turns around and runs. Only to run into Knuckles and Espio, both of whom are covered in twigs and dirt.

The thief, realizing that he's cornered, tries to figure out a way to escape.

"Get him," Sonic orders.

Knuckles then tackles the thief, pinning him to the ground.

"See?" Sonic said. "I told you that getting a little bit of help from others would help. If it weren't for the three of us, you might not be able to catch that thief. Now, let's see who is the culprit behind this? Is it Manic again? I swear he's finding new ways to break into my room."

Sonic leans down on the thief and yanks the mask off of his face. What he got instead is a face that's not totally Manic.

The culprit is a boy with pink hair with locks going down to his eyebrows. His face almost felt familiar.

"Mach?" he said. "You are the culprit behind this?"

"Who's Mach?" Silver asks.

"I remember him as being one of the members intended to be included with Vector's band," Espio answers. "I heard from Vector that he plans to include this guy in to the band, but since Sonic has lost contact with him along with the other intended members, the idea for a band was scrapped."

Mach began to tear up. "I'm...sorry," he apologizes. "When I heard that you had a valuable gem, I rushed to your home, assuming that it'll help me get a girl named Sally."

The others were a bit confused, but knew whose house he was talking about.

"I heard that it was stored in a basement accessed via a slide hidden in the shed," Mach continued. "I got there, and that gem immediately caught my eye. I don't want to be recognized, especially after years of losing connections, so it hid myself in a cloak so no one would knew who the culprit was. But it seems that I guessed wrong."

"Give me that!" Silver said, swiping the gem away from Mach's hand. "This gem is a valuable piece to me. It was given to my family generations ago, and when we got it, my ancestors were told that it held great power. However, it can only be unlocked with a special device. So my family's been keeping this thing until the day that it was needed."

"Also, what made you think that a cylindrical gem would be the thing to get a girl?" Sonic asks. "I do not know the odds of anyone preferring the cylinder, but I don't think you're likely to find anyone who is intrigued by this shape as a gem."

Silver twirls with the gem for a little while. "Well, we've caught a thief," he said. "Let's take this thing back to my home where it belongs. Come on, boys." And then the four of them began to leave the forest, leaving Mach there.

"Wait!" Mach yelled at them. "What about me? Don't leave me here in the forest!" He waves his arms into the air, but the four boys do not notice. Feeling miserable that he was not able to reconnect with a old and former friend, Mach got up into a standing position and walked away, going in the opposite direction of where the boys went.

* * *

The four boys exited the forest with the gem in hand. They were happy that they succeeded in catching the thief after Knuckles failed to defend Silver's house. By taking a nap in the middle of the shift.

"You know, we could've avoided this situation if you would just accept help," Sonic tells Knuckles. "Then we would take over when you took a nap. And we would be able to overlook the backyard."

"Good thing you three came here to help me out," Knuckles said. "Pinning someone in a corner is a lot easier when there's two or more people involved in a chase."

Silver pockets his gem and gets ready to head off. "Well, time for me to continue working on my new bow that someone else ordered," he said. "Until then, see you later!" He then runs of towards his house.

"Bye Silver!" Sonic replies as he waves good bye. "You know, today has been an exciting day. A chase through the streets, hunting down a thief through the-"

"Found you, Sonic!" they heard Amy said.

"Uh oh," Sonic realizes. He turns around only to find Amy there, with her hammer out. He flinches at the sight of her.

"Sonic, this time there's no escaping from this date of ours," Amy declares. And then she runs off after Sonic.

"Better run," Sonic said. "See ya!" And then he speeds off down the streets, cowering for his life.

Knuckles and Espio watched as Amy continues to chase Sonic down. Knuckles then turns to Espio. "You think we should help Sonic out?" he asks.

Espio gazes back at Knuckles, before looking straight ahead. "Nah," he replies. "He's got this."

Sonic continues to run down the street covering his head as Amy still chases him down with her hammer in hand.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

I was thinking of something to say about this episode, but my mind went blank during the writing process. I have no clue about what to say about this episode, other then the fact that one of the beta characters from the original Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) makes an appearance. Come to think of it, none of the Sonic Band members have any characterization other than Sonic and Vector, the only one that made it. This makes them perfect candidates for a story idea involving them, as any trait can you can possibly think of can be applied to them.

Oh, and Sally gets a mention here in this episode. Sorry, fans of Sonic SatAM. She's not getting any major roles in any episode anytime soon.

* * *

Written by TheAPPStore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

Series inspired by Super Sentai by Toei Company


	7. Fall of the Chaotix

**Episode 7**

 **"Fall of the Chaotix"**

* * *

Espio used to be a member of the Chaotix, but after once incident, the entire group fell apart. This is the story of the Chaotix and some of the student's music careers. A tale of new ideas gone horribly wrong. An account of how Espio got what he was looking for.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

It seems like everyone in the school is a part of a clique, Espio thought to himself as he stands there with his back to the lockers. Except for me. I wish Sonic would just accept me into his group at the beginning of the year. He's such a nice guy, although a bit of a jerk. He does show his jerk side to those that he dislikes, however. So that's a pass. He might just as well be my second group to join during the times when I was not hanging out with the other members of the band that I used to belong to. The Chaotix.

* * *

It all started when Vector approached me in the park one afternoon. While I was meditating.

* * *

Espio is medicating in the park one afternoon, calming his mind and focusing on his spirit. He takes in several deep breathes as he sits there, forgetting the mains of what happened today and focusing on his inner workings. Everything for him seems to be running smoothly. That is, until someone had to show up and interrupt him.

"Hey therrrrre!" a voice screamed into his head.

"Huh?" Espio said as he is snapped out of medication. He then falls on his back. After falling, he opens his eyes and gets up, looking around the park. "W-who said this?" He looks around the park trying to find out who said that thing to him. And hten he saw something. A grown teenager, probably a few years older than him, is standing there, looking at him. The teen is tall, has green skin and orange hair, and is wearing a rocker outfit. As soon as he saw him, he knew who it was. One of his friends. "Oh, it's you again, Vector," Espio said.

A young, hyperactive boy then showed up behind Vector's back. He seems to be always in an aviator's outfit, with clothing more suited to a pilot. His helmet bears two bee antennae and his shirt has black and yellow stripes, complete with a fur collar.

"And Charmy," Espio continued.

Charmy walked up to Espio, looking all excited. "Espio! Do you know the news?" he asks.

"What?" Espio asks.

"We're having a concert!" Vector announces. "We'll be playing our instruments for this. I'll be the lead singer, Charmy's going to be the drummer and you...uh...what do you play exactly?"

Espio gets up to his feet and looks to Vector, pulling off a small smile. "I'll show you what I play," Espio answers. "Follow me."

Espio walks his way out of the park. Vector and Charmy looked at each other, shrugging, then follows Espio.

* * *

Normally, the Chaotix was a detective agency formed and led by Vector. They go around the city, doing some investigations to get to money to pay for their rent. Vector is a bit greedy, sometimes asking for a bit more than someone is willing to pay. Also, Vector is expected to get paid for nearly every investigation, only asking for no payment for mundane investigation like finding someone else's lost toy in the park.

Because they're not professional investigators yet, they haven't been called into large scale cases. Because of this, they are often called into small cases where the crime is minor.

During their free time, the Chaotix members would often play their instruments to practice their music playing skills. However, they haven't played together yet. Or played in a concert before.

Somehow, the fact that the Chaotix are musicians got out to the public. When people learned about this, the natural thing is to put them into a stand-up concert for rising stars. Seeing this, Vector was excited to see that he has an additional source of revenue that he could use to help pay for his rent, because his rent payment consumes nearly his entire earnings for the week, leaving very little for luxuries and fun times. Also, he isn't active in the detective business for a long time, so this provides a fresh new start for the team.

This isn't the first time that the idea of a band came to Vector, however.

* * *

"Hello?" Vector said as he walks down the park, handing out invitations for forming a band. "Can I get Max to come here? Hello? He is here? Okay then, how about Mach. Is he also here? No? Arg, this is getting frustrating. Okay, can I get Sharps to come here? Sharps? Are you even there?"

As he searches, he caught sight of Sonic taking his jog down the park as he usually does. After spotting him, Vector stepped right in front of him.

"Ah" Sonic shrieked as he skids to a halt. As he out on the brakes, Sonic almost fell on his back, but he pulls himself into an upright position. Then he looks at Vector. "Vector, what are you doing here in the park?" he asks. "I was going for my weekly jog, and you ruined it for me!"

"Sorry about that," Vector apologizes. "Hey, can I get you to join my band?"

Sonic stared at Vector with a confused look. "Uhh...what band?" he asks. "And why?"

"Come on," Vector continued. "Join the Green Hill Runners! It'll be fine."

Sonic pondered about joining the band for a moment, before making his decision. "Uhh...okay?" he replies.

"Good!" Vector said, wrapping his arm around the young Sonic and putting him close to him. "Another bandmate has been hired! Say, have you heard of Max, Mach, or Sharps?"

"What?" Sonic replies. "Do you mean my childhood friends that I grew up with in primary school?"

"Of course!" Vector answers. "I figure that they'll make the perfect bandmates for our band!"

Sonic looked at Vector and pushed him away. "I'm sorry," he said, "but ever since I've spent I've seen them in primary school, we sort of lost touch with each other. I haven't heard from any of them ever since, and they seem convinced that I'm no longer their friend. I'm sorry, Vector, but there's no way that you're going to have these three be on the band anytime soon. Mind if we continue with the two of us?"

"No!" Vector replies. "Of course not! In order for this to work, I need the help of these three people! Please Sonic. Make friends with them once again. Remind them of the great times of before, when you were young!"

"I'm sorry, Vector," Sonic replies back. "But there's no way that this band will work. There's no way that I will rebuild by relationship with these three. I'm outta here!" Sonic then moves past Vector and continues to do his jog.

Vector has heartbroken. His idea of a band, canceled. Scrapped. Thrown into the trash. He is sad for not being able to form a band consisting of himself, Sonic, and his former friends. However, there is one thing that he forgot to talk about. The instruments. Realizing this, Vector ran up to Sonic.

"Wait! Sonic!" Vector called as he ran towards Sonic.

Sonic stopped again and turned around to look at the approaching Vector. "What is it?" he asks as Vector stopped in front of him, catching his breath.

"I forgot to ask you something," Vector said, reminding himself. "What instrument do you play?"

This question has Sonic interested. "Oh, so you're interested in what instrument I play?" he replies. "I would like to tell you, but I forgot to being it here. Hey, why don't you come to my house? I can show you what I play!"

"Sure!" Vector said with excitement.

* * *

Vector was in Sonic's room a Sonic rummaged through his closet trying to find his instrument. After a bit of waiting, Sonic found something and pulled it out. Sonic presents to Vector a guitar. A triple-necked guitar. A triple-necked guitar with a red Strat-shaped body and three blue necks. The surface gleams under the sunlight shining through the window.

"Wow!" Vector squeals. "That looks awesome!"

"Pretty cool instrument, I have to say," Sonic said. "Got this way past cool gift from my mom when I was younger. Here. Let be give a demonstration." Sonic then performs a short musical piece on his guitar, playing on the middle set of strings. He's not an experienced music player by the looks of it. As a result, the piece sounds a bit obnoxious, to the point where Vector had to cover his eears partway through.

"Sooonnnnic!" Aleena called from below. "You're disturbing us with that awful sounding piece of music! Which reminds me. Did I teach you that guitar lesson like I promised when you first got that thing?"

Sonic rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little embarrassed at that performance. "Yeah...I still need to practice this more often," he admitted. He then places his guitar right next to his dresser. Then he turns back to Vector. "But believe me, when you see me master this beauty, your mind will be blown!"

* * *

"Hey, have you heard of the time when I tried the keyboard?" Vector said as the Chaotix members entered Espio's house. "I tried it for a new months before I realized that I don't have the...what do you call it? Finger skills to pull it off?"

"Dexterity," Espio answers. "That's the word you're looking for."

"Oh right!" Vector realizes. "I don't have the dexterity to pull it off!" Vector and Charmy stopped to take a look at the interior of Espio's house, watching in awe the decorations as Espio went ahead towards the downstairs closet. "Wow, Espio. I didn't know that your family is this obsessed with decorations."

Espio peeked his head out of the closet. "Family came from a long line of ninja assassins," he explains. "Our ancestors were often hired to do task samurai can't. And by samurai, I mean samurai who fights with honor."

Charmy scratches his head. "Strange," he said. "And I always thought that ninjas and samurais are separate entities."

"Not necessarily," Espio replies. "The ninjas you're thinking about are the low class rebels who sneak around in the dark with dark clothing. And the samurais you're thinking of are the knights hired by nobles to protect their land." Then he looks at them and realizes that they are stating at him blankly. "Oh, right! My instrument. Uh...one moment, please?" Espio digs into his closet and pulls out his shamisen. A string instrument with three strings.

Charmy stares at the instrument in awe. "Wow!" he said. "You really are an eastern kind of person!"

"Want to here a sample?" Espio asks. "Okay then, here I go!" Espio then plays a short, Japanese tune, which fills the room with a fitting vibe. When Espio ends his session, the other members applad.

"Bravo!" Vector congratulates. "That's some pretty sweet tunes over there. Okay, we are ready! Let's move on!"

* * *

The Chaotix have arrive a the concert halls ready to show off their performance to the judges. Everyone in the audience is excite to see what this new band can do. The trio prepared their notes and began to play off. Espio plays his shamisen, Charmy plays a single drum, and Vector takes the role of the lead singer.

What follows could be summed up the most disastrous talent show ever. The music sounded really cluttered, even though only two instruments are being played. The lyrics are horrible, to the point where nearly everyone had to cover their ears. The musical flow is also terrible, as no one in the audience has a clue about what is going on.

Also, the music destroyed several speakers.

Once the song ended, the sound of complaints are starting to take form. Vector looked around the room, seeing if there is anyone who would approve of this musical piece.

Finally, the judges made their response. They all rated the musical performance at a zero points.

The audience can't believe that this band with terrible sounding music has made it to the try outs. And the Chaotix were pelted with throwing objects. It got so bad that they were forcefully pushed out, the concert hall dissolved into a brawl, and the judges had to step in to calm everyone down for the next band to perform.

From that day forward, the Chaotix was transformed from a minor detective agency to one of the worst rated music bands in history. There's no going back from that one.

* * *

"You're leaving us?" Espio asks as he and Charmy watch Vector stand on a train platform.

Vector lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry, kid," he said. "But the Chaotix is done for. People now know the group as that band that scored a zero from the judges during their first performance with a band."

"You can't leave us!" Charmy begged. "We're your friends! And friends always stick together."

"True, but it never seems like we made a strong enough bond," Vector replies. "It feels like we closer to acquaintances than friends. And that simply isn't enough to hold a team together after a rough moment."

Tears began to shed from Charmy's eyes. "Vector," he began to ask. "Where are you moving to?"

"I'm moving to somewhere else," Vector answers. "Performing music seems to be my thing. I mean, did you hear my voice?"

"What voice?" Espio asks. "We didn't even hear you because the volume was too loud. It drowned out everything else."

Vector sighs. "Well then, guess nobody will ever appreciate us as a band," he said. Then he turns to his former teammates. "This idea of a band has been knocking around in my head for a long time. Heck, when Sonic was younger, I offered him a position in a new band that I was creating. Only to realize that none of the other members are available. Well then, I'll be heading off to someplace else. To find someone else who will work with me with my music. Because, you know? Somebody's needs to find a cheaper place to live in. And get a job that pays off."

The northbound train then arrives, stopping at the station Vector is on.

Charmy wsa sobbing with tears as he waved goodbye to Vector. While Espio looks away, shedding a few tears. The doors open up and Vector steps inside, with a suitcase filled with his stuff. After boarding the train, Vector looks back and waves goodbye to his former teammates as the door closes. And then the train begins to move.

Espio and Charmy watched as one vital member of the team has moved away after one lousy performance.

And with that, the Chaotix is no more.

* * *

Espio keeps a picture of the three of them together in his backpack, reminiscing about the times when they were together. It's been two years since Vector left, and since then a lot of things has changed. Charmy as moved on and found a much better group to hand out with in his primary school that he attends, telling the others not to say a word about the time when he has a lousy performance. After Charmy moved on, Espio is all alone. He entered the school without much friends, and he didn't belong to any group.

He does remember, though, one friend that will probably always be with him. Sonic. The Chaotix existed back then, and he remembered the time where Vector would occasionally mentioned a blue haired dude that goes by the name Sonic. Knowing that he was his last solution, Espio decided to come to him. He pulled out his phone and called Sonic.

* * *

Sonic ran through the park, the once where all the locals would hang out during the weekends. While he his running, he spotted Espio standing there under a tree, near the spot where Vector came up to him, telling him about the band. As soon as he spotted him, Sonic turns towards him.

"Oh hey, Espio," Sonic greets as he approached him. "What's you're going out here in the park?"

Espio then turns towards Sonic. "Oh, so you've arrived," he said. "Listen, I want to tell you about something. It's about Vector."

"Vector?" Sonic asks. "You mean one of your old friends? I heard of him a few times, but I haven't gotten a lot of word with him recently."

"He left," Espio said bluntly, which surprised Sonic. "My old group, the Chaotix, decided that being a detective agency is not enough to pay off the rent. So we decided to tackle the music business. After all, Vector has some experience with music, doesn't he?"

"Oh, right," Sonic replies. "He does know about music. In fact, this is the park where Vector himself suggested the idea of a band to me. The more you know."

"Needless to say, the band was a disaster on its first and only live performance," Espio said. "After that incident, the Chaotix kind of fell apart. Vector has left Emerald City for someplace else, Charmy has left me, and I...I didn't exactly make a lot of new friends."

This saddens Sonic. He was so sorry that Espio had to go through all of this simply because of one bad performance. This reminds him of something. Earlier in the year, Espio came up to Sonic and asked if he could have a position on his team, Team Sonic. Seeing as this was the only solution, Sonic decided to make big leaps.

"Hey, Espio, mind if e had a moment?" Sonic asks.

Espio turns back towards Sonic. "Huh?" he said.

"Earlier this year, you came up to me and asked if you could join my team," Sonic recalls. "I rejected your offer at first, but, maybe this time, you could have a place in here. What do you say?" He offers his hand out to Espio.

After a few seconds of thinking, Espio accepted the offer. He shook his hand, growing a smile on his face. He was now an official member of Team Sonic. The seventh member.

"Alright!" Sonic cheers. "I knew you could do it!" Sonic gave a thumbs up towards Espio, smiling at him.

Later, Sonic brings Espio to the local youth center, where the rest of Team Sonic is hanging out. Sonic opens the door with a big announcement.

"Hey, guys!" Sonic announced. "Members of Team Sonic! Great news! It's time to meet your newest member, Espio!"

Suddenly, nearly everyone in the youth center swarmed around Espio, congratulating him for joining the team.

Espio took a look around at the people who surround him. After seeing their reactions, he too grew a smile on his face.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Seventh episode of Ringranger for the seventh member of Team Sonic. Isn't Espio's acceptance into Team Sonic heartwarming?

About that band idea that Vector suggested to Sonic when he was younger. This was actually an idea used during the development of the first Sonic the Hedgehog game. The idea here was a band that would be the sound test for the game. It included...all of the characters that Vector asked for in his band. Unfortunately, they ran out of time, so the band was scrapped in favor of the famous SEGA fanfare. Out of the other bandmates beside Sonic, only Vector made a significant appearance. The rest appeared as cameo in the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Comic.

And yes, there will be a lot of mythology gags in this fan created sub-franchise. A lot. I'm going to be knee deep in research, aren't I?

* * *

Written by TheAPPStore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

Series inspired by Super Sentai by Toei Company


	8. Shift Into Insanity

**Episode 8**

 **"Shift into Insanity"**

* * *

Manic has gone a little...unhinged. He is suddenly experiencing mood swings and this has been carried on for the next several days. The team tries to figure out what's causing him to act this way, tracking down his records and his linage.

Things get a bit complicated once a monster shows up. With Manic not being able to control his actions, the team must slow him down before he takes things too far for himself.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Sonic starts off the day sleeping away into the morning in his room, happily snoring along the way. He prepares himself for the long day ahead, foreseeing something crazy happening sometime during school or during the afternoon.

Suddenly, Manic burst into his room, acting very happy.

"What's up, everyone?" Manic shouted with excitement.

Sonic is snapped awake by this. "Huh?" he said, catapulting himself up. "What? What in the world?" He looks around his room in confusion.

Manic then looks around Sonic's room, turning his attention to the stuff he has. "Oh my! Look at all those stuff that you've had," he observes. "It's been a while since I been here, and I am amazed at how much stuff you have that I didn't pick up! Ah, if only my mom were generous." And then he went into a sad state in seconds.

Sonic got of his bed and looked at Manic. "Manic, is there something wrong with you today?" he asks. "You look kind of off today. Did you just consume a lot of coffee last night before going to bed?" He got off his bed and stand up, stretching his arms out. "By the way, how did you get into my room? I swear that I locked it last night before going into bed."

This perks Manic up, who then promptly switches back into a state of happiness. "Oh! That's easy," he replies. "I just kicked the door open!"

Sonic stared blankly into his brother. "What?" he blurted.

Manic's nose then started to sniff out something. This, he let his tongue hand loose from his mouth. "Breakfast" he asks. "Is that's what mom's been cooking up?" Then he makes a break for the stairs. "Hang on, mom! I'm coming!"

Sonic shuts his eyes as he watches Manic trip down the stairs, taking a misstep and tumbling down. After all the thuds have stopped, Sonic opened his eyes.

"He never learns, does he?" Sonic asks.

* * *

Later in the day, Manic starts to show signs that something seems a bit off about him. He seems to be pulling off a strange smile, he doesn't respond to anything, and he's always looking off to the side, sometimes other people's stuff.

"Manic, is there something wrong with you?" the teacher asks as he notices Manic's strange behavior. No response came from Manic. It was as if he is stuck in his own little mind. The teacher than clears his throat. "Manic, is there something wrong with you today?" he asks again. "You seem to be acting strange today, what with your smile, your constant shifting of attention, and your unresponsiveness. Hello? Manic? Are you there?"

Manic still won't give a response, as he is a bit lost in thought.

The teacher thought of one thing that will surely snap him back into reality. Pat his back. So he walked behind Manic while he's a bit distracted and give him the old pat on the back to try to being him back into reality.

Big mistake.

As soon as he felt his back being slammed, Manic shifted from a happy expression to a shocked expression.

"There," the teacher said. "Now you're back to reality. Now, stay focus Manic!"

Manic seems to be ignoring his teacher's words. As the noises in his head shifted around, he starts to hear voices in his head, telling him that his mental world is doomed. He then plants his head on his desk and starts crying.

"No! Stop it!" he cried. "This is my mental world! You have no right to be in here! Please! Get out! No! Get away from me!"

The teacher turned towards his students, who are all staring at Manic in confusion.

"Does anyone know what's going on inside this boy's mind?" he asks. "Does any one of you a friend of Manic? Or happens to be a from a psychiatrists or trained by one? Anyone? Hello? Is there a doctor in this room?"

Somehow, none of Manic's friends are present in the classroom he's in. Neither is anyone in the room a psychiatrist, despite being at least one of them for every classroom in the building.

So...who's going to help Manic now?

* * *

In gym class, Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles are listening to their coach's briefing on what they're about to do, when suddenly...

"Now, I need a few team captains to lead a small portion of the class," the coach said. "So, rise your hand if you want to-"

"Wait, what is Manic doing?" Sonic said as he shifted his eyes towards his brother.

Manic suddenly runs across the gym from where one class is sitting at to the opposite end of the gym where another class is at. He seems to be targeting one of the big boys of that class, probably one of those kids who bullied Sonic in the past. As he ran, the class just stared at Manic as he foolishly charges towards the big boys. They can hear the sounds of a few punches being landed before Manic ran past them with the older students chasing him.

"Wow," Sonic said. "What a fool."

Amy then pulls out her hammer to bonk Sonic in the head, before Knuckles snatches it out of her hands.

"No," Knuckles said as he swipes away Amy's hammer. "I don't recommend doing that.

Amy just stares blankly at Knuckles, blinking a few times.

* * *

Days past and it seems like there's no end to Manic's strange behavior. Every morning, he would just burst into Sonic's room in a cheerful mood before running down the stairs at high speeds, tripping over and falling on his face.

His erratic behavior is also starting to get under the teacher's nerves. Previously, they pass it off as a quirk that shows up occasionally. Now, Manic's behavior is driving them nuts. He keeps on getting distracted, experience mood swings at the most inopportune moments, and would frequently and involuntary steal a few pencils from the nearby desks. His papers are often very messy, filled with seemingly random things stuffed at every white space, to the point that it's impossible to read out which things written in pencil is the actual work.

Eventually, one of the teachers had enough of Manic's erratic behavior and had to call up Principal Aleena just to see if there is something wrong with Manic. Scratch that. Nearly all of his teachers had to call Aleena reporting his strange behavior. It was an exhausting day for her, as she didn't have time to visit any of the classrooms of the day.

* * *

"Manic doesn't usually act like this," Aleena said as she sat at the desk belonging to Mr. Adams.

"Manic...his behavior..." Mr. Adams said. "It's driving me nuts. He wasn't like this last week, so what's going on inside this young boy's head?"

Aleena gives a sigh, knowing that she's about to reveal a bit of her family's personal information. "You know...I'm not so sure that Manic is even one of my children," she admits.

"Manic is what again?" Mr. Adams yelled in reaction to finding this out.

"Look, just keep it a secret between us, okay?" Aleena told him. "Manic looks completely different from the rest of the immediate family. Unlike Sonic or Sonia, he's in green and not the blue that the rest of the family line shares. He also has vermillion eyes, something different from the green eyes my family has. I checked through my ancestral data and found that nowhere within two or three generations that anyone in my linage is anyone green like him."

"How is he a brother if you don't think that Manic is your third child?" Mr. Adams asked.

Aleena lets out a sigh, preparing to share some heavy information. "When Sonic and his twin brother was born-I forgotten what I'd called him-I woke up the next day only to find that his twin was missing. Where he is once placed is a baby in green. He looks like he was born around the same time as Sonic and his twin. I thought about trying to find out who did it, but I was not given enough time to search before I was discharged from the hospital. After that, I never saw the true third child again."

"How does that explain Manic's behavior?" Mr. Adams asked. "Why haven't you or Sonic experience the same thing as him? Is there something...I need to know about."

Aleena pulled from her bag a folder containing the medical information on the her household. She opens it up and turns to each of her children's medical information. Physical, psychological, diseases, these documents contain everything. Earlier today, Aleena had asked Sonic to bring the medical folder to her for an unspecified reason she says. Sonic was curious at first, but quickly forgot about it.

"Now if you take a quick look here..." Aleena said, pointing to each bit of information.

"Wait a second..." Mr. Adams asked, taking off his glasses. "You surname is Rush? As in...you blue child's name is Sonic Rush? That's so funny! I swear I've heard about someone who's named in almost the exactly the same way. I think she lives up north and-"

"Mr. Adams," Aleena said with a serious look on her face. "Now's not the time to talk about my friend's student. Quiet now. I need to get back to my house quick. My children could be very worried." Aleena then resumes pointing out medical information. "As you can see, Manic has been reported of experiencing episodes of high energy levels and excitement, followed by mood shifts and a hyperactive mind. He's been experiencing this for years, and nowhere within my family's medical history as anyone here experienced conditions like these. As you can guess from raising him from birth, I knew that something was off in Manic."

"Well then, why don't you tell you kids that Manic is not their actual brother?" Mr. Adams suggested. "He was always different from the rest of them, so why wouldn't you tell him that he is different genetics wise?"

Aleena closes the folder and stands up from her seat. She takes a few steps with her back pointing towards Mr. Adams, her eyes closed shut. She takes a deep sigh as her heart suddenly felt heavier. Afterwards, she says something. "I can't," she answers, surprising Mr. Adams. "I simply can't. I can't tell my children that one of them is not from the same mother. I just...can't. I love them too much. I just don't want their feelings to get hurt. I think I'll just...let them figure them out for themselves. It'll come to them more as a shock when they discover the real twin of Sonic. Plus, I raised them as siblings for so long that I...I just can't bring myself to it."

Aleena begins to tear up as the thinks about what happens when It's revealed that Manic is not their brother. She then starts to think about where could her third child could be, the true twin brother of Sonic.

She wonders what possible family their brother could possibly be.

* * *

"So you think that Manic has a mental condition?" Silver asked as he and the rest of the team hang out in the local youth center.

"Normally, people don't instantly change their mood for seemingly no apparent reason," Miles replied. "They also aren't usually as erratic as he is."

"Considering the condition Manic is in, what do you think will be his next move?" Sonic asks.

Miles was about to answer before realizing what Manic's been suffering from. "Oh no," he said.

"Oh no?" Espio asked. "What do you mean oh no?"

"If this continues, Manic could possibly put himself in-" Miles was about to say.

"Hey, what is Manic doing outside?" Knuckles asked as he looks outside. "Is he chasing...a monster?"

"What? A monster?" Sonic replies as he takes a look outside. "I swear we don't see this very often. Are you sure that-" And then he stopped himself at the sight of what's happening.

Outside the youth center, a humanoid creature in a lab coat is seen running down the street. It appears that he is running away from something.

"Get this guy away from me!" he screams.

Chasing after the monster is Manic. In his ranger suit. He appears to be laughing off manically as he readies his drumsticks.

"Oh my goodness," Silver mutters. "What is he thinking?"

"You know, as someone who knows my own skill and strength, I can say that that might be a little bit too much to ask out of him," Sonic said. Then, he gets off his seat. "Come on, everyone. Let's get going. We have a monster to catch and a friend to calm down. Who knows how far that boy is willing to push himself."

* * *

There's a bit of a scene going on near the downtown area as crowds gather around at a tall building. Two figures are seen scaling the building.

Team Sonic arrived at the area where the crowds are gathering. They looked up and watched in horror the sight of their friend scaling a building. Manic is climbing a building chasing after a monster. The monster climbed with a paranoid tremble, as he keeps on looking down below him the crazy ranger that was chasing him. Below them, a large landing pad is being inflated just in case one of them should fall.

"Oh my...has he lost his mind?" Knuckles asked.

"I always knew that something was a bit off with him ever since I was young," Sonic said, pondering and recalling. "He looked different from the rest of my family, and he would sometimes break out into...that...and went a little...crazy. But I've never seen him do something as crazy as...climbing a building."

Miles turned to Sonic. "Well, we can't just let him do that," he said. "Let along take on a monster on my himself. He has little training. We rarely dealt something like this before!"

Silver turned to Sonic. "I should've known that all of us would not use these powers at least once a week," he said.

Sonic ordered everyone to back off. "Give me an few minutes," he said. "Or an hour. Anyway, just wait here. I'm going up there to stop Manic and that monster. The way that everyone else takes...the stairs." He then sprinted off into the crowd, making his way into the entrance of the building. "Excuse me, excuse me, coming through..." he said as he moves around the people.

"Hey!" Miles yells. "Are you seriously doing this along? I want to join! Let me come with you!" He runs off into the crowd chasing after Sonic.

"Hey! Stop this already!" Knuckles yells as he chases after Miles.

Silver just turns towards the audience and gives a shrug at them. "I don't know if I should go after my teammates and disobey orders, or remain here and leave my team once short," he said. After pondering it for a moment, he makes his decision. "Okay, I'll go. Hey! Wait for me, boys!" He chases after the other teammates, moving his way through the crowd of people.

* * *

The climb to the top is a tough one. For starters, Sonic has to get to the top faster than Manic could climb. Considering the progress that he's made, he needs to go at a great pace. He also couldn't take the elevator, since that would potentially involve him waiting for quite a while. Plus, the building is so tall that multiple elevator trips might be taken to get to the top, which would surely add to the time taken. Also, several people have the bright idea to take the stairs alongside him, meaning that Sonic will have to navigate around these people in order to get to the top.

He later got impatient with waiting for the others to move, so he hoped on their heads and crawled on them. He got some annoyed looked, but he doesn't care. Later, people started to get tired with walking up the stairs and decided to take the elevator. This clears up the set of stairs for the remaining few floors, meaning that Sonic has a much easier time getting to the top.

His friends are following behind him and decided to take the elevator instead. What they didn't expect was for some people to be waiting for the elevators on several floors, meaning that their progress is slowed down. Worse, the elevator has a limited capacity, so on the final few floors the team would just stop on a floor only to find more people. It got so bad that the office workers were unable to move up. There was too many outside people inside the building to move from floor to floor. Before he could tough the doorknob, he is stopped by a worker.

Oh, and the crowd also distracted many of the workers.

* * *

Once Sonic reached the roof of the building, he is met with several tired office workers. He initially ignored them, an went straight for the door. Before he could tough the doorknob, he is stopped by a worker.

"Don't, kid," an office worker warns. "There's a monster outside. We were thinking of fighting, but we feared that we would fall off the building. There's another kid about your age who is fighting this monster. I think he's crazy. Trying to fight a monster with such a high risk of falling."

Sonic ignored the worker's warnings and went out anyway. Upon going outside, he is surprised to see that Manic has made it to the top, fighting the monster by himself with his drumsticks.

Manic is shoved back by the monster, but is caught by Sonic, who keeps him in his grasp. Manic looks up to his brother's face.

"What? Sonic?" Manic asked. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing up here?" Sonic asked back, leering into Manic's eyes.

"Me?" Manic replied. "I'm just having the biggest thrill ride of my life!"

"By fighting a monster on top of a building?" Sonic asked, thinking that he's crazy. Then he looks at the monster, who is just standing there looking at them. It looks threatening. Doesn't look like Manic did a lot of damage to the monster though.

"Don't," Sonic said. "Don't even think about fighting this monster."

"Why?" Manic asked, cracking a smile.

"You're probably up there for several minutes, fruitlessly fighting that monster," Sonic answers. "And I observed it and I saw barely any damage. That going to take too long for you to defeat. You're going to get knocked off. Here. Let a trained fighter handle this." He then steps forward towards the monster, shoving Manic aside.

Manic quickly turned angry. "How dare you do this to me!" he said. And then he attempted to jump on Sonic.

With a flick of his arm, Sonic smacked Manic in the face and knocked him out. Really knocked him out. Upon getting smacked in the face, Manic fall to the floor and lay there unmoving.

"Whoops," Sonic said. "Didn't mean to do that.'

"Oh, how I love how that went," the monster commented. "You, knocking out your own teammate. It's so funny. So, shall he get started."

Sonic digs around his pockets, only to discover that he forgot to bring the team's morpher.

"Darn," Sonic said. "Left it at home. I should've accounted for this."

The monster then lunged forward at Sonic and Sonic immediately pulled his arms in to defend himself. The monster threw in a few punches, each pushing Sonic back inch by inch. Then, between the monster's punches, Sonic reacted quickly and threw in a punch in between the monster's fists and hit him in the face.

"Ahh!" the monster yelped. "Good move. Let's see some more."

Sonic ran to a corner of the rooftop and came in charging towards the monster, shoving him a little. He then threw in a few more punches and kicks before being shafted in the lower torso. He soon recovered from that and soon charged towards the monster once again.

While that's happening, a helicopter flew in with one door open. A news reporter, a camera man, and someone holding a tranquilizer rifle is in the helicopter.

The reporter looks at the rifle handler. "You sure you got the target locked?" she asked.

The rifle handler peeks through his scope. In his line of sight is the fight that's going on. He can't get a clear aim on the monster, due to the constant movement that's going on.

"I can't keep my focus on that monster...thing...from who knows what army," he said. "Probably someone that escaped from another world and nobody noticed until now."

"Hang on," the reporter said. "Can you get that boy to notice us?" She then leans towards the cockpit. "Hey, mind if you go in front of that blue boy?"

Sonic continues to fight the monster on the rooftop, trying to avoid stepping on Manic while he's at it. As the right continues, he notices a helicopter hovering in front of him. He notices someone holding what seems to be a tranquilizer, but in the cockpit, he notices someone who is quite familiar to him. Someone with gray blue hair and green eyes. Someone whose been in his life for years.

It was his father. He gives a thumbs up towards Sonic.

He later get punched in the cheek, falling to the ground.

"What are you distracted by?" the monster asked, looking down at him. "Someone what you love, little boy?"

Sonic then jumped up and wrestled with the monster, gradually pushing him closer and closer to the edge. As he does this, he keeps the monster's back facing towards the helicopter.

"Steady..." the reporter said. The rifleman keeping his focus steady.

The monster's feet are meters away from the edge.

The rifleman starts to get sweaty palms as his focus gets tighter.

The monster's feet is getting closer to the edge.

"Ready..." the reporter said.

The monster's feet are now right up against the small wall that separates the rooftop from the sudden drop.

"Now!" the reporter commanded. And the rifleman pulls on the trigger, sending a dart towards the monster's back.

Suddenly, the monster felt a small sting on its back. Seconds later, he starts to feel tired. Sonic released his grip on the monster as it starts to wobble on its leg.

"Okay," Sonic said as he kneels down to lift the monster's feet. "Down you go!" He then lifts the monster's feet up, dropping him over the edge.

The monster then fell of the building, its body limp as it cuts through the air. People took photos of the monster as it falls, moving away from the projected landing site. Then the monster smashed down towards the ground, everyone taking several steps away just in case something happened. The monster then suddenly glowed and exploded in a fireball.

* * *

The helicopter landed with Sonic waiting next to the unconscious Manic. When the rotor beings to slow down, the passengers began to hop out. Sonic's father jumped off the helicopter and ran up to Sonic, giving him a hug.

"I'm so proud of what you've become in my absence," he said. "I heard that you became a ranger, saving the world from danger."

"Thanks dad," Sonic replied. "Much appreciated."

The news reporter came up to Sonic and his father. "Young man, since when have you become a ranger?" she asked.

Sonic's father let go of him. "Uhh...I believe my first mission as a ranger occurred during the first week of school in September," he replied. "I recall that there was an attack on another school in the north the very same day, just a few minutes earlier."

"That long ago?" the reporter responded. "Man, you're a newcomer in the ranger business."

Sonic's father looked down at his feet and noticed the unconscious Manic. "Oh my gosh, what happened to him?" he asked. He then leaned down to lift Manic up.

"Oh well, just something that you've experienced, dad," Sonic replied. "He's experienced another episode of his...mental condition. This time, he went a bit far in his craziness. Shifting moods rapidly, and chasing a monster all the way up to this rooftop." He then looked behind him. "Hey, where did the rest of my teammates?"

The door to the rooftop bursts open, pouring out the remainder of Sonic's teammates.

"Sorry we're absent from that battle,' Miles apologized. "The elevator was all filled up, we kept on encountering people after people on each floor, and it was nearly impossible to get out of the elevator." He then looked forward only to see that the monster is gone. "Wait, where's the monster?"

"I fought it," Sonic answered. "By myself. Without using my ranger form. Before you asked, I may have left my morpher at home by accident. I should've seen this coming."

"Maybe next time, we'll be a bit more prepared," Silver replied. "Who knows when a monster will strike."

Suddenly, Manic began to wake up. "Urg..." he groans. "What happened? Where am I, and how did I get here?"

Sonic's father patted on Manic's head. "It's okay, little buddy," he answered. "Your fine. You just had another bout with your condition. It's time to go home and take a rest."

* * *

Later in the day, Sonic, Manic, and their father returned to their house. Aleena is there waiting for them and as soon as she saw them, she began to tear up. The children ran up to him as she offers them a hug.

"I was so worried about you, Manic," Aleena said. "You, climbing up that building, chasing a monster with nothing but your drumsticks. It was scary. Horrifying for my to witness."

"It's okay, mom," Manic replied. "I'm back to normal again. No need to worry." He then stops giving his mother a hug. "By the way, are you my real mom? You look different from me and none of you are experiencing the same conditions as me. What's going on?"

"Oh, Manic," Aleena said as she brushes his hair. "No need to think about it right now. Just accept that the family is finally back together again."

"A life as an airport pilot is tough," Aleena's husband said. "You're spending days away from home with potentially little sleep. I've been spending months away from home because of it. Have to say, I'm happy that I'm with you guys once again. Maybe I'll consider switching to being a pilot of a different type of flying vehicle."

"Whatever the case," Sonic said, "Manic has returned to normal once again and my father has returned. Who knows how long it would take before Sonia comes back."

The family had a moment of silence upon hearing the daughter, before returning into a complete happy family.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Manic comes from Sonic, which makes since sense he was his brother. In his initial appearance in Underground, at least. And we all know how that cartoon show went. However, he stands out in the family by being green, a color that is a bit far from the blues and purple Sonic's family has been known for. Or lack there of. You chose which continuity you like to follow.

Fan depiction of Manic has ranged wildly. Some give him green eyes, while others give him blue eyes. Others still give him orange eyes. In my version of Manic in this universe, he has vermillion eyes. A bit close to orange, but leaning towards the red side. This makes him stand out from the rest of his family, as his visible traits, his phenotype, is completely different from, say, Sonic. Their genotype might be similar, but who knows how genetics works? What's dominate, what's recessive, who knows?

As for Manic's mental condition, you keep on guessing. I'm not reveling his condition anytime soon. Though, come to think of it, where is Manic's real family? And where did the third child go?

* * *

Written by TheAPPStore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

Series inspired by Super Sentai by Toei Company


	9. Love Poison

**Episode 9**

 **"Love Poison"**

* * *

Amy is not exactly the best at romance. She has a bit of a clingy issue, not wanting to see her boy of desires move on to another girl. Or worst, flat out ignore her. This aspect of her has died down a bit over the past couple of years, but she still shows traces of it. If only there is a way to get what she wanted without having her boy of her dream being freaked out by her.

Luckily, a expert on love making comes in to help Amy out. And he does this by...throwing an experimental love potion at him. While the idea seems to be working at first, things turn a bit ugly then the group realize that Amy's going to be stuck that way for potentially forever.

The team needs a way to snap Amy out of this infatuated status, and to do this, they'll going to need the help of a friend of the leader's sister. To their surprise, the love expert is not the one behind Amy's strange state.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Amy walks down the street with thoughts of her history with Sonic in her head. She can't seem to get a hold of Sonic for very long, as he find her clingy side a bit creepy for him.

Then, she starts getting thoughts about how she can get herself a boyfriend. Someone who can tolerate her clingy traits. Or maybe she needs to change herself so that everyone can find her to be a bit more comfortable when hanging around her. Or maybe she should just give up and have the relationship be "just friends" around any boy she's in a close relationship with. Nothing further than that.

Then, she starts to bang on her head. "Oh, what should I do?" Amy asks herself. "What should I do, what should I do, what should I do? Oh, this is a nightmare to work with. Is there a solution out there for me? Nothing simple or easy, just something that I can work with what will benefit my...oh...relationship building skills." She later lets out a sigh. She can't think of anything!

Watching from the bushes is a elder student in a...bear costume for some reason. He is wearing a lab coat and is holding bottle full of a pink liquid. It is labeled as "Love Potion: Experimental". He sees this pink girl as the perfect opportunity to test out the effects of his newly created love potion.

As Amy passes by the bush the elder student is hiding behind, he pops out of the bush.

At the edge of Amy's vision, she spots a bear in a lab coat. "Ahh!" she shrieked. "It's a bear in a lab coat! Ahh!"

"Here," the bear said in a gruff voice. "Have this!" He then swings the love potion straight towards Amy, splashing the liquid all over Amy.

"Ack! Pumpt!" Amy spitted out as she coughs out the strange pink liquid. "What did you do...to...me...?"

"My job is done!" the bear said. "Let's see how this works out!" And then he ran away.

There was something...odd about this pink liquid that was splashed on her. Her heart is pounding, her head is getting filled with pleasant thoughts, and she feels ready to get some boys, mainly one in particular. But then, she feels as if the solution to her problems is coming to her.

"That's it!" Amy said. "I know exactly what to do to get some boys! Oh, I bet that Sonic will finally pay attention to me! For once! I'd better get going to his location. I think he's at the local youth center." She then runs off down the street in the opposite direction oh which she came. "Hang on, Sonic! I'm coming!"

* * *

At the local youth center, some of the visitors are forming study groups to help them get better at their homework. They exchange instructions, help out others, or read a book together. Team Sonic is no exception, as they too formed a study group that operates within the youth center. While the rest of the crew does something academic, Sonic is dozing off.

"Hey, where's Amy?" Silver asks.

"She's not the type of girl you want to hang around with," Espio said before turning to Silver. "I mean, she's has this obsession issue with whatever boy she finds. Especially Sonic since they known each other for years and still hasn't upgraded their relationship. I frequently catch her stalking Sonic around the hallways even after he declares that he is not her boyfriend. Oh, and ever since she received her hammer for whatever reason, Sonic's been steering clear of her even more. Though at this point, I think he's gotten used to it."

"Basically, clingy girls with obsession issues and constantly stalks her love interest are the ones you shouldn't commit yourself to," Knuckles said.

"I was about to say the same thing," Manic said. "But I was too distracted in my own world filled with numbers and equations and waves to respond."

Suddenly a red-haired girl with green eyes arrives at the youth center. She appears to be about the same age as the rest of the team aside from Miles, and is wearing a schoolgirl's uniform that's a normality in a country across the ocean. The sound of the door opening is enough to turn everyone's attention towards herself, even waking Sonic up.

"Has anyone seen Risukuma?" the girl asked. "He was with the rest of my class the other day and he has disappeared the following morning."

"What?" Sonic asks to the girl, yawning from his nap. "Who's...Risukuma?"

The girl turned towards Sonic and her eyes immediately lit up, as she recognized him. "Oh my gosh!" the girl gasped. "Sonic, is that really you?" She then ran up to Sonic with no regard to anyone who stands in her way.

"Who? Me?" Sonic asked as he and the rest of the team looked at her. "What are you talking about? I haven't seen you before?"

"Do you know Sonia?" the girl asked. 'You sister?"

Then something came into Sonic's mind. "Wait, what?" he gasped.

"Sorry, I got so excited, I forgot to introduce myself," the girl apologized. "Also, I was worried about a fellow student for a second. So, my name is Ringo. Student of Primp Academy in Japan. Your sister, Sonia, moved there to live with relatives. I saw her in my classes. We make good friends." Then something came into her mind. "Oh! And have you heard of my relative, Applejack? She's a ranger just like and you and lives further north of this place. In fact, the my class is taking a trip throughout Columbia to visit the schools around here. Or...so I was told. There might be more to this trip than I was told."

"...What?" Sonic said, tilting his head. "There's another ranger team just like us?"

"Hey, if Sonia's in your class, how come we didn't see her?" Manic asked.

"Oh, right," Ringo said. "Sonic, your sister...never came. She was a bit too...distracted in her studies to come. Plus, she said that she isn't ready for a family reunion." She then looks at Manic and Sonic, both of which look completely different. "Hey, aren't you two supposed to be brothers? You two look nothing alike."

"Well, Sonic's acts like he's my big brother," Miles mutters.

"Uhh...yeah!" Manic replies. "I'm totally Sonic's brother. Just so happens to have a distant relative who is green!"

Ringo stared at Manic for a while. "I don't believe you," she said. "Sorry, where was I again?"

"You said you were looking for a classmate," Espio answers

"Oh, right!" Ringo replies. "I remember now!" Then she looks at the window and spotted quite the strange sight. "Um...what's that girl doing near the window?"

"Huh?" Sonic said as he and the rest of the team glanced outside. To their surprise-and Sonic's horror-Amy is there staring at Sonic in a...love struck way. "Gahh!" Sonic yelped as he jumped over Manic's head, pushing him down. "Amy, what are you doing here? And...why are you like that?"

'This must be the work of Risukuma," Ringo concluded. "We'd better find him and fast before the results of his love making experiment start to go out of control. And that pink girl...keep watch of her. Who knows what the effects of his...experiments have on his test subjects."

"What?" Sonic shrieked. "Us, dragging her along the journey? With her looking like...that?"

"Yes," Ringo answered. "And that means that some of the boys will have to...monitor her to make sure that she doesn't do anything crazy to Sonic."

* * *

Team Sonic plus Ringo walk down the street with Amy trailing right behind Sonic who is walking towards the front. They pass by several boys who are about their age and Amy seems to be wanting them for some reason. As soon as one passes by her, she stops and turn around, attempting to chase the boy down. As soon as she does that, the other boys grab her by the arms.

"Hey! Amy!" Espio yells. "Calm down! What are you doing?"

Sonic and Ringo stopped and looked back at what's going on behind them. "What is going on?" Ringo asked as she turned around. She notices that Amy is about to go after a boy that passed by, with said boy giving the group an alienated look. The only thing that is stopping her are Manic, Espio, and Silver.

"Oh no..." Ringo realizes. "Does that mean that Amy's going to be attracted to every boy that passes by?"

"Somebody bring her a blindfold!" Manic yells. "Or covers her eyes!"

"You do it," Silver replies.

"What?" Manic asks. "Why me? Doesn't that mean that she'll be attracted towards me since I'm covering her eyes?"

Later on, someone found a blindfold to give to Amy. Now she can't be instantly attracted-err-infatuated to any boy that passes by her. The only trouble is...now they've got to maintain her balance so that she doesn't fall over.

Miles has moved up to Sonic, not wanting to be stuck between the other members of the team.

"So...who's this Risukuma person that we're looking for?" Sonic asked.

"Risukuma is an elder student at Primp Academy," Ringo answers. "A senior, if you would like to call it. He was involved in an accident that exploded in his face and transformed him into...a squirrel...bear...hybrid...thing. I don't know what to explain his new form. Oh, and don't be fooled. That thing that looks like the fabric you find on plush dolls? That's his skin now. Don't even think about trying to take a look at his insides through there."

"Since when did you last saw him?" Miles asked.

"He mysteriously disappeared yesterday," Ringo answers. "We were sleeping in a rented room in a hotel when we arrived and then he disappeared the next morning. So weird. And to top it all off, we didn't hear anything. Though, got to say. The air is feeling a bit cold that night. Probably just the open windows."

Some of the teen shiver as if the air around them is getting colder.

"Brr," Sonic said. "Now that you mention it, the air does feel a bit colder. Feels like the air is dropping a few degrees on top of my skin."

"You're right," Ringo replied, shivering as well. "The air does feel a bit cold. Colder than the usual winter temperature in this country. I wonder..."

"Ahh!" they heard Manic shrieked. Manic is looking down an alley and spotted something. "What in the world is that thing?"

Ringo peeks over into the alley and spotted someone. A human sized bear...squirrel...hybrid...thing.

"Risukuma?" she asked. "Is that you?" She then took a few steps towards Risukuma.

Suddenly, he attacked Ringo and pinned her to the ground. The team and the surrounded people stopped to look at what's going on.

"Ahh!" Ringo shrieked. "What is this? Risukuma, is that really you?"

Risukuma said nothing as he continued to pin Ringo down.

Sonic rummaged through his coat pockets looking for something. He then pulls out the Ring Brace, the team's morpher. He then attaches it to his left wrist. He then pulls out the red power ring and inserts that into the slot. He then presents the Ring Brace pointing forward, with his right thumb pressing on the sing. "Time to make use of this," he said. And then he spins the ring around, transforming him into his ranger form.

As the others back off away from the scene, Sonic came running in and whacks Risukuma off Ringo with his bat. As he flies through the air and tumbles on the ground, something strange happens. A blob gets knocked out of his body, much to everyone's surprise.

"What?" Sonic said as he opened up his visor to take a look.

"Who is that thing?" Ringo asked.

The blob was humanoid in shape, very dark blue and surrounded by particles. It lifts itself up and glares at Sonic. Afterwards, it jumps up into the air and disappears.

Sonic reverted back into civilian mode as he kneels down at Ringo. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine," Ringo replied. "I'm just lucky that Risukuma didn't go any farther than pinning me down." Sonic then helps Ringo get back up.

The others help lift Risukuma up as he comes back to his senses. "Urrggg..." he growls. "Wha...what happened? What am I doing here? And where am I? Who are these people?"

"Huh?" Amy said. "Who said that? Is it a new boy in town?" She then beings to lift her blindfold up.

"Oh no, Amy," Manic said. "You not seriously getting yourself attracted to another-"

As soon as Amy lifted her blindfold up and spotted Risukuma, she instantly fell in love. She immediately ran up to him to give him the tightest of hugs.

"Hey...what?" Risukuma asked as he looked down at Amy. "Who are...wait...I remember you. You're the girl who just got splashed by a love potion!"

Amy didn't bother to open her eyes. She continues to hug Risukuma even if he looks a bit freaky.

* * *

The team and the two visitors went to the park to discuss what's going on. The group is sitting on a park table in a circle. In the background, several boys are being chased by Amy, with Sonic trailing just behind her. It was an awkward experience for the poor boys who are targeted. It seems like Amy is going out of control.

"So...what is this...love potion that you created?" Miles asked.

"I...brewed this one up during my visit here," Risukuma explains. "I created it using the ingredients that I have at the time."

"What does it do?" Knuckles asked.

Risukuma recalls the potion that he brewed the other day and pulls out his recipe notebook. There, he turns to the page containing the potion that he remembers making. "This is Love Potion #1," he explains. "It is crafted using herbs and some powder that mixes together to great the liquid. According to my findings, this specific potion's effect is that whatever the potion hits, he or she will be infatuated and obsessed with anyone of the opposite gender. I created this potion to satisfy my love of making others fall in love."

"Well, what happened last night?" Ringo asked. "You seemed to have disappeared."

"I believe what happened is that someone...possessed me last night and moved my body to...here," Risukuma answers. "The last thing I remembered before blacking out is a cold air that surrounds me."

"So that's it," Miles concluded. "The cold air has something to do with that blob...thing...that we found knocked out of you. What is that thing?"

"I don't know," Ringo said. "I have never seen someone like that before."

The group went silent for a moment as the chase behind them continues.

Then something came to Silver's mind. "So wait. How do we free Amy from that infatuated state?"

"The effects of the potion wears off over time," Risukuma explains. "However, the herbs local to this land must've lengthen the duration of the effects. It's been hours since she is splashed with that potion, and she took in a small amount. Whatever I've put in must've amplified the potency and lengthen the duration. I've never seen anyone this love stuck for an extended period of time."

"So...got anything else?" Knuckles asked.

Risukuma pondered for a moment. "You know, just in case my potions go on for a little longer than I liked, I'd always have this," he said. Then, he flipped through the pages of his notebook until he got to what he needed. Pressing his finger down on it, he says, "The Potion Effects Remover. Made from fresh milk, herbs, and some cleansing powder, this potion will cure you of any potion effects you're under."

Everyone looks at the potion and the recipe.

"Okay," Miles said. "But, how are we going to find all of these things?"

"A good chef is always prepared," Risukuma said, "and just in case, I've brought in all the ingredients needed to make the potion. I've got pasteurized milk, all the herbs listed, and the cleansing powder. I also brought in my alchemy set." He digs through the pockets of his lab coat and pulls out a chemistry set. He places it on the table in front of him.

Manic sets his eyes on the chemistry set. "Ohh," he said in awe. "Can we get one of those? Making potions might seem useful to us."

"I'm afraid to day that these sets are only permitted to those who know what they're doing," Risukuma said. "We can't risk the alchemy set being ruined by one avoidable mistake."

Manic snickers at the word "risk" and the bear in a lab coat.

"Oh dear," the team hears Sonic from a distance. "It's back! The blob is back!"

"Oh dear..." Risukuma mutters. "That blob...thing...is back. It's probably back to get me. Quickly now! Protect me while I work on this potion. And keep an eye out on that girl with the pink hair!"

"Amy," Ringo corrected. "It's Amy who we'll have to keep track of." Then she spotted Amy chasing after a boy who is escaping the park. "Hey! You're not going anywhere!" She leaps off the seat and run towards Amy. "Get back here, Amy! You're not leaving until we cure you of your status!"

Somewhere in the park, Sonic is facing off against a blob monster, the same one that was knocked off of Risukuma earlier.

"Alright, big pile of blobs,' Sonic said while he is in his ranger form. "Who are you? What's your business here?"

"I'm glad you asked, my boy," the blob replies. "My name is Ecolo. Possessors of souls, disguiser in everything, and initiator of blob apocalypse!"

Some about that last term tips Sonic off. "Wait, blob apocalypse?" he said. "That's just ridiculous. How about you have this for having such a ridiculous idea?" He then jumps up high into the air, yelling out a battle cry as he raised his bat up, Then he slams it down on the blob's body. To his surprise, his bat bounced right off him. "What?"

"You fool!" Ecolo said. Then he pushes on Sonic, knocking him back.

Sonic lands right near Silver's feet, who is in his ranger mode along with the rest of the team that arrived. He pulls back on the drawstring of his bow. He then releases the string, sending the arrow flying towards Ecolo. It hits him, and he experiences no pain.

"What?" Silver gasped in surprise. "It's no use?"

Ecolo pulls the arrow from his body with a sinister smile. He then throws his arms up and out comes a rain of blobs with eyes. The blobs are about the size of a typical basketball, and each of them express a different color. Some are red, some are blue, others are yellow, still more are green, and some of them are purple.

Manic looks around at the piles and piles of blobs that had just landed. "Wha...what are these things?" he asked, freaking out about them.

Ringo comes by them dragging a knocked out Amy by the collar.

"Those are Puyos," Ringo explains. "Match four or more of them together and they'll disappear. Oh, and they also power up your weapons. Trust me, we have so much fun paying with these things when they mysteriously appeared."

"Wait a second..." Ecolo realized after hearing that. "You guys have been taking advantage of that for years? No wonder they keep on disappearing every time I visit. I thought these things were going to slow you down because of how much slime blobs there are."

Sonic look at the Puyos and pondered for a moment. "Hmm...you mean like this?" he said, kicking a green puyo into a group of three greens. As soon as they connect, they disappeared, their power transferring over to Sonic's. Holding his powered up bat in front to him, an idea sparks in his head. "Ooh. Interesting." Then, he glares towards Ecolo.

"Wait," Ecolo said. "What are you doing?"

Sonic then ran up to Ecolo and smacked him with his bat as he passes by. This time, it actually did some damage to him.

"That hurts!" Ecolo yelps.

"Ooh, this will be very fun to do," Manic said. "My turn!" He knocks a some red puyos together and they all disappear when they connect, powering up his drumsticks. He then runs up to Ecolo and smacks him in the head with his drumsticks, continuing to do so until the effects of the power wear off.

Other members of the team then began to join in. First, Miles knocked a bunch of puyos into a configuration where a small chain is set off. This increases the power level even higher than just popping four puyo, so the power of his attacks in stronger. He then strikes Ecolo with his wrench.

Knuckles tosses up a huge amount of puyos into a large pile which disappears immediately. His fists are then powered up, allowing him to deliver a powerful punch directed at Ecolo. Finally, Silver joins in the party and tosses the puyos in the most elegant way he could think of. Though, it might be unintentional on his part. When his arrow is powered up, he draws it back, aims it at Ecolo, then fires it off, striking him in the chest.

Ecolo then kneels down in pain after all those strikes. Sonic went up to him and looked down on him. His eyes giving off an intimidating look.

"So, it was you that possessed Risukuma earlier today and splashed some potion onto Amy," he said. "Tell me, what is your intention?"

Ecolo pointed his finger up towards the sky, manically laughing in the process. "What? The girl in the pink hair?" he said. "Well, I used his body to splash some love potion onto her just because I can. I'm a bit of a bad kind of person, you know?"

"What?" Sonic replied.

Ecolo chuckled for a bit. "See yah!" And then he disappeared into a dark blue smoke, leaving little trace in his wake.

The rangers then transformed back into their civilian forms once the battle ends.

* * *

"My goodness, what did you do to her?" Silver asked as he checked on Amy. She doesn't seem to be moving. The body processes seem to be fine-breathing and heart rate seem to be doing fine-Amy's just not moving.

"I knocked her out with her own hammer," Ringo answers. "As soon as I reach her, I dig into her back pockets and pulled out her hammer. Wonders why it was there, but hey. A hammer works. I then used it to knock her out. Be smacking her in the head."

"You think that she'll be fine?" Manic asked.

"I'm pretty sure that she'll survive," Silver answers.

Finally, Risukuma is done with his potion. "Okay!" he announced. "The potion is ready! Now we have to just feed it to her. Anyone got something?"

Manic then digs into his coat pockets trying to find a funnel. Realizing that he did not bring any, he gives up. "Forget the funnel, just pour it straight into her mouth," he declares. "No, I do not care if some of it spills out."

Risukuma then agrees to this and pours the potion into Amy's mouth, holding her mouth open in the process. Once the desired dose is reached, he stopped pouring and closed Amy's mouth. She then swallows the liquid somewhat involuntarily. After a while, she wakes up.

"Urg..." Amy groans as she opened her eyes. "Wh...what happened?"

"You got a dose of my love potion and got infatuated with any boy that you come across," Risukuma explains. "Man, exotic herbs have a much different effect than the ones found in my home country."

Amy then takes a look around the park. "Huh? Didn't I remember seeing a park filled with people like Sonic?" she asked. "I...I think I feel...dizzy..."

Miles then turned to Risukuma. "So, by an extended period of time," he begins, "what do you mean?"

"My potions usually don't last for hours or days," Risukuma explains. "The maximum duration my potions have are usually around 15 minutes tops. So, definitely unusual."

Suddenly, a girl in a blue and white dress with orange hair came running up to the group. She stops in front of the group, catching her breath.

"There...you are," the girl pants out. "I've been...looking all over for you two."

"Oh, hey there, Arle," Ringo greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Arle then lifts her back up. "Don't you remember?" she asked. "We came here to see the best that people have at the competition center! It's happening tomorrow!"

"Wait," Sonic reacted, shocked by this. "There's a competition center here in Columbia?! Why haven't I heard of that?!"

"What do you mean, we have a field trip to the competition center?" Ringo asks. "I was never told that we're going there!"

"You didn't read the fine print, didn't you?" Risukuma asks.

"Hurry, guys," Arle said, grabbing the arms of Ringo and Risukuma and dragging them on as she ran. "We'd better get to the competition center as soon as possible!" Shortly after running, Arle looks around the park only to take in a strange sight. She stops in her tracks. "Wait a minute...WHY IS THERE SO MANY PUYO?"

Sonic and the gang looks around the park, only to discover that they still have a huge mess to clean up.

"Wait a second...Oh come on!" Sonic yells up discovering that the park is still covered in puyos.. "For the love of...this is going to take all afternoon to clean up! Curse you Ecolo! Why must you do this to all of us?"

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

So...here some the Puyo, guys. Sega's long running franchise of falling blobs, with duel mechanics. Who says that I have to focus on one franchise?

If you haven't heard of Puyo Puyo, I can't really explain this. I tried to do this once, but then I realized that it's going to take quite a lot of explaining to do. So, if you wanted to know more about Puyo Puyo, I highly recommend looking it up. The series has been mostly Japanese exclusive and hasn't seen a lot of releases in the western market.

Though, the franchise is getting a lot more popular thanks to the Sonic games...and journalists.

Edit 4/20/2018: Added a few more lines to smoothen lead up to the next episode and the events that happened during it.

* * *

Written by TheAPPStore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters and Puyo Puyo property of Sega

Series inspired by Super Sentai by Toei Company


	10. Leader Absent

**Episode 10**

 **"Leader Absent"**

* * *

With Sonic absent since he is traveling to a competition center-presumably to compete or be a spectator-Team Sonic isn't sure how to run itself without a leader. Sonic's been there for them for so many years, and the team rarely has any chance to do anything without the help of their leader.

They'll have to learn to fight by themselves with Sonic absent, as yet another monster shows up once again. With one fighter gone, this will be a much tougher fight than their previous experiences. But thanks to the changer Sonic left behind shortly before he left, one of the team members gets promoted.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Previously on Ringranger, the team is greeted by the friends of the leader's sister, the students from Primp Academy. It seems they are there to see people compete for...some reason. Or participate in a tournament. And the group is excited to join the party.

Issue is, though...

"Yeah," Arle said, disappointing everyone. "We only have one extra ticket with us, the class. We intend on giving one to Sonia, but she never came with us. The entire class came here with one more ticket than visitors we intend to bring."

Arle's class and Sonic's team all wait on the train station for a train to arrive and pick them up.

"Could you sell the extra ticket?" Manic ask, suggesting something.

"Didn't you see?" Arle asks. "Once these tickets are brought, they belong to the person who brought these. These tickets are not for resale, and are permitted for a limited time only. One you brought the ticket, you are set to attend whatever event the ticket goes to. We cannot sell these to get our money back. That is against the rules. Plus, the event's happening TODAY. These tickets will expire the hour the event begins, so once it starts, any ticket that does not get scanned is invalid. Useless. Waste of money."

The team gets into a hustle. Who should go in place of the absent Sonia? Everyone seems to want to come, so who should come?

Actually, there's one person in the team who is viable in a completion setting. And that is...

"Sonic!" Manic said as he pushed Sonic towards Arle.

"What?" Sonic said. "Manic, what are you doing?"

Arle places her hand over her head. "Oh course," she realized. "It's the brother of Sonia who is replacing her. And not only that, he is a spirited competitor. Seriously, I watched all these matches with your schools pitted against rivals. Why didn't I think of this earlier?"

"Hey Arle," Ringo reminds. "The train is arriving."

The train arrives at the station and passengers depart from the train. Replacing them are more passengers, some of which are eager to go to the competition center.

Sonic takes off his Ring Brace and hands it to Miles, red ring and all. "Here, have this," he said as he hands it to him. "I won't be needing this when I'm at the competition center. See you soon, everyone."

He enters the train along with the rest of the class from Japan.

The train doors close behind Sonic shortly after, separating him from his team. He takes a look back as the train moves. He watches as he leaves his friends behind.

As the train moves, Miles ran along the train, trying to keep an eye on Sonic.

"Hey! Sonic!" Miles shouted as he ran along the train.

It didn't last long. As soon as the train leaves, that's it. He's gone now. Left behind his team. All because his sister didn't came.

Inside the train, Sonic feels a bit uncertain about replacing his sister for this trip. He has a bit of discomfort as he leaves his home for the competition center up in the north.

Risukuma places his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sonic," he reassures him. "It's going to be fine."

* * *

"What?" Aleena gasped. "Are you saying that my daughter almost came home for a special event? Other than a reunion?"

The team is at Sonic's house, talking about Sonia and her class.

"I believe she didn't came because she felt like she isn't ready for a reunion," Miles explains. "After all, she's your daughter. Sonic's sister."

"What about me?" Manic asks. "I'm his brother too! I'm a part of this family!"

Miles glared at Manic suspiciously. Something about him doesn't seem right compared to his family that he grew up with.

"Well, I hope Sonic has a good time at the competition center," Chuck hopes. "I bet he'll meet up with equally strong opponents from all over the country. Especially a girl..."

"Chuck, don't try to tease it," Aleena reminds.

"What?" Chuck asks. "I was just joking."

Amy growls in envy at the mere thought of Sonic finding another girl other than her.

* * *

Sonic's team is now hanging out at the local park, pondering on what to do.

"So," Silver began. "Sonic's gone for now. And he left behind his morpher. Also, he's our leader. What can we do now? Fight off some monsters?"

"I don't think its as easy as you might think," Knuckles replies. "First off, we lost a significant fighter. Second, we have four rangers on this team. How to we expect us to accomplish something?"

Manic ponders for a moment. "Well, ranger teams have pull it off with four members before so-"

Amy was worrying for the entire time. Seconds after Manic started to spoke, she bawled in tears. "Gahh!" she screams. "I can't take his absence anymore!"

The team looks at Amy with a weird look.

"Um, Amy?" Silver asks. "Is there something wrong?"

"What if he found another girl that he likes more than me?" Amy wonders. "Why if he abandons me as a girlfriend? I cannot accept it! He shouldn't have left! It should be...uhh..." After coming to who should come instead of Sonic, she encountered a roadblock. None of her teammates are really passionate about competition. Out of all the members in this little group, only Sonic has participated in actual matches against rival schools. The rest take sports for...recreational purposes. Not in an real, serious battle. Its almost like she forgot about why Sonic was chosen to replace Sonia other than the fact that he's her sister.

"I knew you would run into this, Amy," Espio commented. "There's a reason why Sonic was chosen instead of any of us."

"B-but...we can always spectate, right?" Amy asked. "When have any of you watch any match against two schools? Anyone?"

No one raised their hand, nor did any of them remember the last time they were excited to watch a sports match. Its like they're those types of citizens who don't become passionate over a local sports team. So the only logical person they can send to the competition center is their leader. What a bummer.

Miles was a little distracted during that entire conversation. While everyone else is talking, Miles inspects the Ring Brace given to him by Sonic just before he left. It's as if hes planning on letting someone else take over just in case.

"Guys, do you think Sonic left behind his morpher just in case another monster strikes here in the neighborhood?" Miles asks. "I know we haven't seen a whole lot of monster attacks, but just in case such a rare event happens again, he gave this to us just to that five rangers can stand up to such a beast?"

Too bad for Miles that the rest of the team was to busy talking to each other to really listen.

"Well," Miles said as he lets his head down. "Too bad."

"How do we work when we have no leader to lead us?" Knuckles asks. "Sonic's always been in charge. He's the one who calls the shots. Who should be the leader now?"

"Oh, don't worry," Silver assures the team. "I'm sure that we can work it out even without a leader. We know what to do, right? So let's stay focused and act like our leader is always there."

"Wouldn't that be chaotic and unorganized?" Amy asked, worrying that the plan will fail.

"Trust me," Espio said. "I've seen ranger teams who don't really have a leader, and they still get the job done. Maybe because they knew what to do the entire time?"

Manic slams his hands on the table. "We are inexperienced rangers, only having a handful of monster attacks," he stated. "The rangers you're referring to are trained angels who know what to do when a monster attack, even if none of them are the leader."

As the team argues, Miles gazes up and sees that the rest of the team is having an argument and is going nowhere. They seem to have several ideas, but just can't push them to success.

Then, he makes a suggestion. "Hey guys," he began, stopping everyone in their tracks. "Why don't I be the leader? Sonic trusts me very well over the years, and he expects me to work well. He's known me for years and knows that I'm a genius. Any questions?"

The others stared at Miles in shock. They didn't expect him to take the mantle of the role leader.

"Sonic may trust all of us," Miles said, "but trust me more than everyone else."

"But," Knuckles began to say, "aren't you quite young?"

"I worked with Sonic many times in the past," Miles explains. "And during those times, he taught me things on how to be a leader. Because as a leader himself and the child of the principal, he is trained to take charge of a group of his own. And just in case when he's not available, he would often pick me as the leader. Because he's no genius. He is smart, but not as smart as me."

The others blinked at him.

"What?" Miles asked.

Suddenly, there was a shaking going on somewhere down the neighborhood.

"What the-" Manic spoke.

"Is there something suspicious going on in the neighborhood?" Espio asked as he leaned over towards where the shaking is probably coming from.

"Oh no!" Amy gasped. "You're not saying-"

"Well, it's a good thing that Sonic left his morpher behind just before he left," Miles remarked. "He must've have great skills in looking ahead of time. Or maybe he just got lucky. Or maybe he somehow predicted that something like this would happen and-"

"Miles!" Everyone called. "We're leaving to investigate."

Miles was snapped back into the real world and discovered that all of this friends have left him behind to investigate the shaking. He must've talked to himself for so long that everyone had the time to jump off the seats and run off.

Miles got off the seats and ran after his friends. "I'm coming, everybody!" he yells.

* * *

The team traveled to the site of incident and discovered that it was right near Emerald High. Everyone was surprised to see a monster this close to their school. Though, given how few missions they performed and how many of them involved their school, it was still a surprise to see a monster attack their school.

The monster is a big pile of slow moving sludge that leaves a foul smell in its wake. People are running away from the sludge monster, covering their nose. Some of them even threw up upon smelling the foul stench.

The team arrives to the site and immediately stops in their track to cover their nose.

"Eww!" Knuckles yelped, pinching his nose. "What is that thing? It's so smelly!"

Manic gags as he felt like he could throw up at any moment.

"What is that thing and what's it doing here?" Miles asks. "I don't know where that thing came from. Maybe its from our world. Or the other worlds. Either way, we can't let that thing reach our school. It's going to leave a stench that will linger for days."

"Well, we can't just stand here and pinch our nose all day," Silver said. "Get into our ranger modes!"

"How?" Knuckles asks. "We have to let go of our nose if we want to transform!"

"Just stomach the smell!" Miles told everyone. "We can't win unless we're willing to make ourselves stink and sniff in the sludge. Hang in there, guys! It's morphing time!"

The rangers get into positon where they can spin their ring on the Ring Brace. However, one person seems to be having a bit of trouble.

"Gah!" Manic wheezes. "I think I'm going to be sick after this fight."

Miles glared at Manic, giving him a disapproving look before spinning his ring with his thumb.

Soon, the rangers were in their suits, and are strangely able to breathe.

"Phew!" Manic coughs out. "At least we don't have to handle that stench as we're fighting. Though that doesn't excuse me from becoming sick. Gah!"

"Alright, everyone," Miles said. "Let's defeat this...blob of...sludge. I don't really know how to describe it, but here we go!"

The team charges right towards the blob while Espio and Amy walk away, keeping their nose shut.

Knuckles punched at the sludge monster, only for his attacks to go right through. "What?" he said. He pulls his arm out only to discover that its covered in sludge. He reels back in disgust.

Silver fires arrows right at the sludge monster. Being a partial solid, the arrows stick to the monster's body without doing any damage. he gives up after firing off a few arrows.

Manic strums on the sludge monster with his drumsticks, only to discover that they don't do anything. They pass through the monster's body harmlessly. Also, the sticks picked up on the sludge, causing Manic to almost vomit in his helmet upon seeing this unsightly mess.

Finally, Miles jumps up into the air and swings his wrench at the monster's body. To everyone's surprise, the wrench knocked out a bit of sludge from the monster's body, splashing it into the street below.

"What?" Silver gasps. "Miles, how did you-?"

Miles inspects his wrench after knocking out some sludge from the monster. He lifts up with his hands. It feels quite heavy. "Looks like the mass of my wrench is enough to break apart this monster," he observes. "Let's see...rather than trying to punch into it, why don't we attack it as if we're digging a hole?"

"Dig a hole?" Knuckles asks. "You mean like this?" He then leaps into the sludge monster, throwing away bits of sludge as he digs himself deeper into the monster's body.

At this point, the sludge monster notices that its losing a bit of its own mass, and it has gotten a foreign object inside of it.

"Manic, can you get a shovel for us?" Miles asks. "We could use one right now!"

"Sure thing!" Manic agreed. And he ran into the school to search for a shovel.

Suddenly, the sludge monster turns its upper body to Knuckles. It then leans down and picks him up.

"Huh?" Knuckles asked. "What's grabbing my legs?"

The group gasps out. "Look out, Knuckles!" Miles yelled. "The monster's got your leg!"

"Got my leg?" Knuckles asks. "Hmph! I swear I didn't feel anything in my lower-" He then realizes that he's being pulled away. "Wait...hey! What's pulling me out? What's pulling me out? WHAT'S PULLING ME OUT?!"

Knuckles then gets pulled out of the sludge monster's body and gets lifted up into his face by the leg. Knuckles is surprised upon looking at the monster's face.

"Hi?" he said in a nervous tone.

The monster then proceeded to throw Knuckles away, prompting the others to scream his name. The monster then notices the sludge that's being knocked off his body. The monster then inches towards the pile of sludge.

"Oh no!" Silver gasps. "That monster's about to undo our hard work!"

"We need to get rid of the sludge, and fast!" Miles said.

After a while, Manic came back with worrying news. "The storage room is locked!" he announces. "And I can't find any digging tools!"

"Well, darn!" Silver grunts. "Is there anyone else who can at least help us in cleaning this mess up?"

At this point, Amy is watching her friends fight the monster. She beings to developed worried feelings about the rest of the team. Clearly, they're in need of help. They could use the help of Sonic, but at this point, he's gone. He cannot reach them in time. She wonders if there's anyone else who can help out the rest of her friends. And then she remembers something. Her hammer. She reaches into her pockets and pulls out her trusty hammer.

"Amy," Espio beings to ask. "What are you going to do with that hammer of yours?"

"My friends are in need of help," Amy answers. "They need to defeat that monster faster."

"What are you thinking?" Espio yells. "You're not a ranger, you're an ordinary girl!"

Amy looks back at Espio with a grin. "Who says that ordinary people can't be rangers?" she asks. "As we all know, ordinary people can become rangers. It's been that way since the first rangers came into existence." She then runs into the monster with her hammer ready to swing.

"Amy! Don't!" Espio cried as he reached out for her.

At this point, the rangers are unsure of what to do now, as the monster is picking up the sludge that it had lost. Suddenly, they heard a girl scream and they turned towards the source. To their surprise, it was Amy, and she's holding her large hammer, ready to strike it at the pile of sludge. She swings her hammer and knocks out a huge chunk of the sludge, sending some of it into the nearby foliage. She then succumbs the nasty smell.

"What?" Manic gasps. "Amy?"

"Urg!" Amy groans. "That unpleasant smell! I...I can't work in his condition. I can't stand it!"

"Amy!" Miles yells, catching her attention. Amy turns to find that Miles is holding the Ring Brace with a red ring in it. He tosses it towards her, and she catches it with one hand. "It puts you in a special suit that protects you from both the smell and harm! Spin the ring to activate it! And don't worry about the smell! Just tolerate it!"

"Okay..." Amy replies. She takes a deep breath, reading herself for getting a whiff. She lets go of her nose, puts on the Ring Brace on her arm, then spins the included ring, transforming her into the Red Ring Ranger, the female suit. She is covered in an armor, much like the rest of the rangers. Her hammer also got more powerful, becoming bigger and heavier. Also, she's got a bat strapped to her back.

"Wow!' Silver gasped. "Look at you, Amy! You're a ranger now!"

"I am?" Amy asks. Then, she takes a look at her arms. "I am! I can't believe that this works. I can't contain my excitement!"

"Congratulations, Amy!" Miles applauds. "Today is the start of a new age for you. Now, knock those sludge from that monster!"

"Okay," Amy agrees. Then she proceeds to swing her hammer at the monster, knocking even more of the sludge away from it.

Knuckles soon got back to his feet and rejoins the fight, rejuvenated from his injuries. He digs into the sludge even more, tossing sludge left and right.

The sludge monster turns as more and more of his mass gets knocked away from him, shrinking him in the process. He tries his best to fight back, but his fighting capabilities went down as he shrank. Soon, the road is covered in sludge, and the monster is having a hard time even reclaiming some of the lost sludge.

"It's working!" Miles announces. "Keep on knocking sludge!"

Soon, the sludge monster was nothing more than the size of a small animal. Upon realizing that it has become too small to even fight, it tries to get itself away. Amy takes notice and crushes the monster with her hammer, ending the monster's life.

"Hooray!" the team cheers. "We won!" And then they transform back into civilian mode, exposing them to the noxious smell once again. They cough and wheeze as they try to get the nasty smell out of their bodies.

"Well, so much of completing my first day and mission," Amy wheezes out. "Now we've got a huge mess to clean up. And that smell, it's still there!"

Manic, unable to take in the smell any longer, vomits. He lost his lunch at that moment.

* * *

The team spent the rest of the evening cleaning up the mess that was left behind, along with some septic workers who are called to the site of incident. It took them hours to clean up the mess. It took them so long that by the time they got home, they didn't have time to shower.

The next day, the fist thing that the team does is shower. They really need to get the smell out of their systems. After that, its back to hanging out at the local youth center.

Shortly after arriving, a boy with cobalt blue hair arrives. It's Sonic, back from his trip at the competition center.

"Hey guys!" Sonic announces. "I'm back! It was a long day at the competition center. I mean, I got into a argument with another athlete that I didn't know is as skilled as me and-" He stopped himself after noticing the different clothes that his teammates are wearing. "Uh...what happened yesterday?"

"Well," Amy began, "It involves our school and a septic monster whos about to cover the place in sludge so..."

Sonic found himself in a staring contest with the rest of the team. Especially Amy. There's something about her that rubs Sonic the wrong way.

"Uh...am I missing something?" Sonic asks.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

So. Sonic is absent for this episode, leaving the rest of the team to carry things out on their own. Rather then do things without him, however, they defeat a monster without his input. And by doing things, I mean doing things that Sonic would normally enjoy doing. And Amy became an official ranger along the way. Sweet!

Though, wonders know what Sonic did while he was absent. He did went into a competition center, yes, but what he did there...

* * *

Written by TheAPPStore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

Series inspired by Super Sentai by Toei Company


	11. Distracted at the Wrong Time

**Episode 11**

 **"Distracted at the Wrong Time"**

* * *

After Sonic got back, there appears to be something in his mind that he just couldn't get out of his head. While practicing for the major game between Emerald High and a rival school, he would frequently have his mind wander to somewhere else and would get himself hurt in the process.

With him being the sport team's greatest asset, they cannot afford him doing this to himself. The team must keep himself focused so that he can lead his sports team to victory. And with the news that several players will be unable to play due to injuries, Sonic becomes the very player that will determine the outcome of the upcoming match.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

So Sonic is thinking really deeply about this girl that he met the other day. Her hair was beautiful, her attitude is similar to his, and they generally have the same hobbies. He remembers her greatly. He simply cannot forget this girl-

"Hey Sonic!" he heard Manic yell out. "Watch out!"

"Huh?" Sonic said as he is snapped back into the real world. He is then hit in the head by a ball that's kicked toward him.

Oh, and he totally forgot that he's practicing a kickball game for his school's sports team.

"Ow..." Sonic said as he rubbed his head. A bruise spot appeared where the ball smacked him.

Manic and Knuckles ran up to the injured Sonic. "Are you okay?" Manic asked.

"Seriously Sonic," Knuckles said. "You are the best athlete the school has to offer! You are so skill at sports that even top level professional players feel a bit challenged. What's up with you? Why didn't you saw that ball coming?"

Sonic got up to his feet, still holding on to his bruise. "Look, guys," he said. "I didn't mean to. I was so distracted about...future games that I lost track about my currently location. By the way, where am I again? I lost track for a moment."

"We in the Emerald High sports field, Sonic," Knuckles answered. "Get it together man. Sports is part awareness, remember? Your coach told you so."

"Sorry," Sonic apologizes. "I was so caught up in my own thoughts for so long that I forgot that I was still in the school. Stupid brain size." Sonic knocks on his head. "Why do you have to grow along with my athletic skills?"

"By the way," Manic began to ask. "What are you thinking of?"

"Umm..err..." Sonic said before finding himself unable to answer. He just can't spill it out. "I...Like I said. Still thinking about future sports matches between this school and rivaling schools."

Manic and Knuckles glared at Sonic with a suspicious look. "Right..." Knuckles replied.

"Okay then," Manic replied. "I might have to rummage through your stuff just to verify."

This surprises Sonic. He is clearly in a panic. "Oh no..." he mutters.

"Oh no?" Knuckles asks. "What do you mean oh no?"

The sound of someone kicking the ball can be heard in the background. Suddenly, another ball smacked Sonic in the head, knocking him out to the ground.

"Hey! You three!" someone said in the distance. "If you're stop playing, you better get off the field!"

Manic and Knuckles looked at their coach as he approaches them.

"Oh, hey there Coach Alex," Knuckles greeted. "I hope you don't mind having an unconscious Sonic on your field."

"I was getting worried that this might happen if you continue to linger on the field without playing," Coach Alex said. "Say, what's gotten into Sonic lately? He's behaving quite strangely in recent weeks, getting distracted by...something in his mind I presume."

Suddenly, Sonic woke up from being knocked out. He appears to be quite dizzy. "Urg..." he groans out. "What happened? Why is my head spinning?"

* * *

Later in the day, the team is hanging out at the local youth center. It's the beginning of a new year, and patches of snow covered the ground. While everyone else is talking to each other, Sonic's a bit distracted.

Amy picks up on what Sonic's doing first. "Hey, Sonic," she asks. "Why aren't you talking to us? You've been awfully silent recently, and your fingers. They seem to be having a mind of their own."

Sonic is snapped back into reality once again. "Oh," he replies. "Oh, I was just...thinking about...someone. It's a girl."

Amy is suddenly heart struck. "Aww, are you thinking about me for once?" she asks. "After denying me the response that I desperately needed after all these years, you've finally admitted that you truly like me?"

Sonic stared at Amy with a bored look. "No," he replied, shocking Amy.

"Wh...what?" Amy asked. "You're not doing this for real?"

"Look, Amy," Sonic tells her. "It's not that I'm thinking about you. I'm just thinking about this...girl that I met a month ago. I have to admit. She's kind of beautiful. Shares my interest for once. She's the kind of person that...wait. Amy, am I bothering you?"

Amy's fist clutch on the table, her anger beginning to boil.

Espio caught wind of Amy's building up of anger. He tries to calm her down. "Amy, don't you dare do that thing," he tells her. "You know how much Sonic does not appreciate you doing that to him. It's the reason why your relationship with him is starting to crumble a little bit."

But Amy did not listen to Espio. She only listened to herself. As her blood boils, she starts to do the horrible thing that Espio warns her not to do to Sonic. And what Sonic fears the most at the moment.

"Wahh!" Amy cried as she and Sonic burst out the youth center. Sonic ran out the front door as Amy chases him down with her hammer.

"Amy! Calm down this instant!" Sonic demanded. "Put down that hammer, would you? You're just getting the wrong idea! I'm not saying that I have a crush on this new girl that I met. I'm saying that I've made a new friend that happens to be a girl!"

"Doesn't matter!" Amy cried back. "You're cheating on me!"

"What do you mean I'm cheating on you?" Sonic shouted. "I'm not your boyfriend, and I'm never will! Gosh, Amy. You're so clingy and obsessive. I wonder why I even allowed you to stay on the team after all those years."

"It's because you're afraid of me getting even angrier, Sonic!" Amy shouted in response.

"Yikes!" Sonic yelped. "Now I remembered!"

The two teens proceeded to be on the run for quite some time, providing an overly long gag to any witness they happen to pass by. Looks like Amy's jealous rage just hit its peak.

* * *

Back at Emerald High, Aleena is talking with Alex over her concerns over Sonic's performance over the past couple of days. It could that he's losing a bit of skill from not honing his techniques for days, but its been 21 days since he last practiced. Three weeks after the practice trials and he's starting to have his performance take a dip.

"So you're concerned about the performance of Sonic," Aleena asks. "Is that correct?"

Coach Alex nodded. "Yes," he said. "And its been going on for several weeks. It started around the second week of December, disappeared for two weeks due to the break, and has remerged the week after the new year has begun. Only this time, the problem is much worse. Sonic is the best athlete we have in this school, and we cannot afford to have him behave like this?"

"Like what?" Aleena asks. "Thinking about...uh...someone that he recently met nearly all the time?"

Alex was surprised by this. "He's...he's been what?" he gasped.

Aleena nodded. "Yes, I bet he's thinking about someone that he met recently," she continues. "There's a picture in his bedroom that has him and someone that I have never seen before together. It looks like they are just recently friends."

"Oh, Sonic has made a new friend?" Alex asks. "Okay. Who is it?"

"I believe that it's a girl that he just met," Aleena replied.

"What?" Alex said in surprise, leaning back on his chair. "He's found a new girl that he made a friend?" He sits up straight after he assures himself. "Well, okay. That is to be expected. Boys typically try to find themselves a partner to stick with at this age."

"I believe that the two are just friends," Aleena recalls, surprising Alex once again. "Sonic's usually adverse towards romance. Sure, he might understand it, he just prefers not to try it out. Might have something to do with his age. I believe that from the looks of thing, the girl that he just met is from another place, so it looks like he does not want to commit when someone lives far away from him and just don't see each other very often."

Alex ponders for a moment. "Well, if Sonic is still thinking about some girl from faraway, that might be bad for him as that will hamper his performance," he said. "And since he's our best player, we can't allow that to happen."

Suddenly, one of the other coaches bursts into Aleena's office without warning. He has some bad news to deliver.

"Coach Alex, some of the players on our kickball team has been injured!" the coach reported.

Ales turns his chair over to his fellow colleague. "What did you day miss?" he asks.

"I have terrible news to bring, sir," the coach said. "Some of our students have been attacked by some sort of monster. They can't practice for the next few days, and they certainly might not be able to participate in the upcoming match against Diamond City!"

"What?" Aleena gasps. "There's another monster attack going on? I thought that the threat all but disappeared when they didn't come for the last few weeks."

"How many were attacked, Miss Park?" Alex asks.

Park looks through the news on her device. "It said that six Emerald High students were attacked by a monster," she said. "And all of them are part of the sports team. We just lost a third of the team due to a monster attack."

Aleena stood up. "Oh dear," she said in a worrying tone. "We have much less margin of error when it comes to the upcoming game."

"Aleena, did you remember that your son is the best athlete that this school has to offer?" Alex asked. "Well, now that six teammates will not be able to participate, it seems highly likely that all the pressure will be placed on him. If he cannot do what six students can do together, we may lose this match against a rivaling school."

Aleena gasped in shock of this news. "Oh no, all the pressure is going to be placed on Sonic!" she said. "Now the outcome of the match is going to be decided by him! If he's unable to work up, if he's unable to clear his mind of distractions..." Aleena found herself in silence.

"Aleena, is there something wrong?" Alex asks.

"Sorry," Aleena apologizes. "I'm over thinking this."

Alex let out a sigh. "Well, it is stressful for you, Aleena," he said. "He's your son, and now he's going to decide the outcome of the upcoming match. Tell you what. Tomorrow, why don't you be along side me in getting Sonic into shape?"

* * *

The next day, just after gym class begins, Coach Alex gives the latest news in regards to the injured students.

"Alright everyone," he said as the walks in front of his class. "Listen up! You may have heard about this before, but I'll repeat it again. Notice the class that we have right now? Yes, we have a few students absent today due to a monster attack that happened yesterday. All the students that were attacked were a part of our kickball sports team. Six of our students are unable to participate in the next game against Diamond City, due to injuries such as dislodged joints, broken bones, and wounds. The injuries are expected to take weeks or months to heal up. We cannot let in new members until second semester. Which means that all of the pressure will be placed on one of your fellow students."

He then points his finger at Sonic. And everyone in the class turn their gazes toward them.

Sonic was busy playing in his mental world, when he notices that everyone is staring at him. He snaps out of his mind and back into reality. "Wait...me?" he asks, pointing to himself. "You're referring to me of all people?"

Amy looked at Sonic, remembering the incident from yesterday. "We missed the monster, didn't we?"

 _Sonic and the rest of the team went into the scene of the crime, only to find that they're too late. The monster has escaped and they saw several people laying on the ground with wounds in their skin. Several of the people are a part of the sports team._

"You were too busy chasing me for me to notice that a monster was attacking the city," Sonic complained.

"Only because you met another girl who you like better than me!" Amy yelled back.

"Now, calm down you guys," Alex said. "We don't want to fight now. Sonic out last hope right now. His performance will determine the outcome of the next match. And I need all of you to help him out. We'll do a practice game today, this time everyone is pitted against him."

Suddenly, a rumbling is heard somewhere outside the school. Realizing that another monster is coming to town, three of the students left the class to fight the monster. Except for Sonic, who found himself unable to leave right now.

"Scratch that," Alex said. "Everyone except the rangers will be pitted against him. Now everyone, get out of here before someone pulls the alarm!"

* * *

Later, Sonic found himself in a field, with 11 students standing between him and the goal he's aiming for. His only allies are the handful of students in his class who are in the kickball team. His parents and Alex are in the stands, ready to cheer him on. Sonic's in control of the ball now, but it seems that he is distracted by something in his head.

"Let the practice begin!" Alex announces before blowing the whistle.

Sonic snaps back into reality when the whistle blows. He starts the practice match by kicking the ball that's under his feet. Then, he sprints towards it.

As Sonic maneuvers the ball around the other students, he starts to develop thoughts about this girl that he met the other day. He begins to recall the times that they've spent together-

"Focus on the players, guys!" Alex yelled.

Sonic snapped back to the game just as he was about to collide with an opposing player. He skillfully moves out of the way of said student, moving the ball in a different direction. While he's moving the ball, he starts to make calculations on what teammate he should pass the ball to. It seems like he's taking a while to make a decision, when suddenly, Alex's words echoed. "Make quick decisions! You'll never know what happens in a single second!"

Knowing to stop pondering for way longer than expected, he makes his move. "Here!" he said as he passes the ball onto the teammate on his right. The other students did not expect such a move, and the ball continues on its way.

While the match is happening, Sonic's friends are passing by as they continue to fight against what seems to be a wolf the size of an elephant. It looks like they can handle the monster just fine. Sonic jot briefly distracted by his friends fighting.

Silver looks over the railings down into he field. "Don't you worry, Sonic," he said. "We've got this! Just focus on what you're doing!"

Sonic turns his gaze back on the field shortly before he had a near miss with an incoming student.

As the practice match progresses, Sonic found himself less and less distracted by the things in his head. Sure, he likes to think about this girl a lot, but he remembers that he has a picture of the two of them together in his bedroom. He doesn't have to worry about forgetting her. He still has that picture in his possession. At the same time, his parents and the coach cheer him on in the background. He could look towards them, but he decides not to. The game is much more important to him.

The ball takes an erratic path through the field, going from one side to another as it switches possession. Not once in the whole practice run did the ball ever reach the goal.

During the last few minutes of the school period, Sonic is once again in possession of the ball. Except this time, they're testing his scoring abilities. The rest of the students take a seat back for Sonic to make the goal.

"Go for it, Sonic!" Aleena cheers.

"Make us proud, son!" Chuck cheers.

"Don't let your team down, Sonic," Alex shouted. "You're both a leader and a professional."

Sonic makes the last stretch before the goal. As he approaches it, he thinks in his head one final time.

Alright Sonic, he thought to himself. Your skill will determine the outcome of the school's team match against the rivals. Don't disappoint them. This will either make or break the game.

Sonic winds his leg back and gives the ball a hefty kick towards the goal. The ball spins in the air and makes a turn in midair, flying towards the scoring area in the most amazing way players could think off.

The class congratulated Sonic for the effort that he's made today. Early on, he is distracted by the many things that are going on inside his head. But as the round progresses, he's found himself more and more committed to the game, to the point that distractions are no longer bothering him. In fact, he's ignoring them for now.

"That's the Sonic that we know and loved," Chuck shouted. "That's our awesome son!"

Everyone was having a great time, knowing that Sonic is able to lead the team to victory. Suddenly, an explosion kicked off somewhere in the side lot. Everyone turned their attention to the column of smoke that was coming from there.

Out of the smoke, Miles appeared and went up to the rails, along with the rest of the team.

"Hey, Sonic," Miles said. "We've defeated a monster. Again. Hey, how's it going down there?"

Sonic gives a sign of assurance. "Pretty good, my boy," he replied. "They once thought I was unable to lead the team due to me being distracted almost all the time. But now, they know that I can lead the sports team to victory. Even if six of the teammates are unable to participate due to injuries. I'll imagine the faces our rival team will have when they've lost even though they win in the numbers department."

The very next day, Sonic continues to prove his worthiness to his teammates by performing special maneuvers very few people can pull off. He even practiced things such as kicking the ball through the legs of those blocking him into a nearby teammate, allowing the ball to move on to the opponent's goal. Over time, he forgets about things not relevant to kickball as there's always a time for them, just not now.

As an expert on sports, Sonic even teaches his classmates on techniques that experts are able to pull off, training the team into something that resembles a professional league team. They might not be there yet, but at least they can increase their chances of winning the upcoming match with these maneuvers. That team from Diamond City Secondary School aren't going to expect their opponent performing professional maneuvers.

* * *

The schoolboard announced that the match against Diamond City will be held next week. Awesome! That's something to look forward too.

Sonic takes a stretch after looking through the school weekly news. "Well, they're going to be surprised to see us pull off some professional moves," he said. "They better adapt to those moves if they ever wanted to have a chance at winning. Otherwise, tough luck. They're going to have to rely on mistakes to score points."

Sonic then decides to open a new tab on his page to look through the news. While searching for an article, something juicy catches his eyes.

"What's that?" he asks. "'Hoverboard prototypes are ready to be released. A tournament will be held to demonstrate the new technology.'" he reads. "Well, the future seems bright. Let's see when the tournament will be held."

He looks through the list of all the tournaments that are being held throughout the world. He only found 6 countries where the hoverboards are being tested. All of them have a major tech company whose headquarters are located in a major city. Columbia included. He reads the location where the tournament will be held.

"Hoverboard tournament finals will be held in Snakewater the following week," Sonic reads. Then something hit him. "Wait a second, have I seen that before?"

Scrambling for answers, Sonic went into the district news and reads the following information. Sonic was...quite shocked to say the least. "The sports match between Emerald High and Diamond Secondary School will be held in Snakewater-" he reads before seeing the exact same date as before. "Next week?" he shrieks. "And it's on the same day as well! Is...is the city willing to have two competitions being held at the exact same time? Or is it back to back events?" His face and palms are really sweating.

Well, this is the absolutely worst timing. Not only is Sonic playing a sports match against a rival school, on the exact same day, the hoverboard tournament finals will be held in the exact same city. Did the city of Snakewater really have the infrastructure to support such an event? He's never been to the city before so who knows.

Something important is going to happen there, Sonic feels. And it might not be the match against his own school and his rival school that's going to happen there.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Well, Sonic's just feeling unlucky. After going through his problem of being distracted by his thoughts, now he's playing a sports match against a rival school at the same day and location as when the hoverboard tournaments are being held. Is somebody manipulating the schedule behind the scenes?

I don't know. I might be setting up things for the future. After all, what are the odds of that happening? Close to zero, unless somebody wanted to manipulate the events into their own favor.

I might have set off a chain of events that would lead to a meet up and an important event that Emerald High is involved in.

* * *

Written by TheAPPStore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

Series inspired by Super Sentai by Toei Company


	12. The Road to Snakewater

**Episode 12**

 **"The Road to Snakewater"**

* * *

With the match between Emerald High School and Diamond Secondary School scheduled to take place in the Eastern Columbian City of Snakewater, its time to pack some things up and take a train ride to the city. Along the way, the two teams meet rivals new and old as the hours count down towards the match.

Issue is that several rouge monsters have started to throw themselves into the path of the trains, derailing it and leaving the two teams stranded in the middle of a desert. With the match hours away from starting and monsters on their heels, can the two teams resolve their conflict before they become permanent artifacts of the desert?

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

24 hours before the match beings. A full day before the match between Emerald High and Diamond Secondary is scheduled to begin. The match is scheduled to take place in Snakewater, a city on the banks of the Snake River. The city is situated in the middle of the Columbian Desert, a vast region of the country that experiences little rainfall due to the mountains to the west blocking off the clouds. Normally, a desert like that would be hot, but this is a desert in the middle latitudes while winter is happening. At this time of year, the desert is cold. In fact, the temperature difference is a lot more extreme in this side of the country.

Before the match beings, Sonic and his ranger team decided to pay Diamond Secondary School a visit.

Team Sonic travels to the front courtyard of the campus via bus, just like the rest of the sports team and several of the students. Waiting for them on the campus are two familiar old friends, along with a third one by their side.

Sonic and Miles knew who these two were. The rest did not recognize these three.

"Well, well, well," Jet, the green one, said as Team Sonic approaches them. "Look who decided to pay us a visit before the big match between us and you."

Sonic gave a sigh as he prepares himself to face his long time rival. "Jet, we meet again," he greeted. "It's always fun when we're together."

"Well, of course it is," the purple girl said, walking towards them. Then she pays special attention to Miles. "Aww, look at your shorty. He's all grown up since I last saw him a few years ago." She then proceeded to run Miles on the head.

"Wave..." Miles groans as his face oozes discomfort.

"Cut it out, Wave," Jet ordered. "The little boy doesn't like it when you do that."

"Why?" Wave asks as she turns back to Jet. "Is it because he's sensitive?"

Suddenly, Jet went into a fitting rage. "Just do as I say an stop rubbing in his head!" he yells. The big boy next to him then decides to give him the old big slap. "Ow!" Jet yelped as he is knocked forward. "Storm! What did you do that for?!"

"Cool off, boss," Storm, the big one, tells the green boy. "The game hasn't even started yet. Just save you anger until the game starts and-"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Jet shouts, causing everyone around him to cover his ears.

"...He's like that isn't he?" Silver asks.

"Yes," Sonic replied. "He's like that. Think of me as that person who gets annoyed that someone's late and Jet as that person that explodes whenever someone's late. Yeah. He has a short temper. A really short temper."

Jet took one of the words out of context. He suddenly shifts his gaze towards Sonic. "What did you call me?" he asks. "Did you just call me...SHORT?" He then attacks Sonic directly.

The other members of the teams looked at Jet and Sonic had a fight. Except for Storm and Knuckles. They are butting heads with each other.

Wave looks down and frowns on Jet. Then she looks at Storm. "Yeah, I have to admit," she said. "They're idiots. Fools even. But that won't stop me from sticking by their side.

The fight between Jet and Sonic ended with Sonic being the victor. Sonic places his foot on top of the back of the knocked out Jet. He does have some bruises, however.

"And that's why you should never pick a fight against a ranger," Sonic tells Jet. "Or pick a fight against someone who has fighting as a hobby when you have no fighting experience whatsoever. Man we...we really diverge from each other once we split up, didn't we?"

* * *

6 hours before the match starts. Now both sports teams, along with a handful of students from both schools, are on a train that's bounded towards Snakewater. They have a little over 1 hour before they arrive at the area.

They're going to be there for a while, so some of the traveling students brought in their own backpacks filled with snacks, supplies, and books to keep them company.

While on the train, Sonic is bored of seeing the same terrain for several minutes straight. A desert-like landscape what has patches of snow. Instead of going out there to attempt to explore the desolate area, Sonic decides to entertain himself with a brochure of the destinations the train line serves. He digs through the pockets of the seat in front of him to try to find a travel guide that gives a short guide to the destination city. After much digging, he found a brochure with the name "Snakewater" on it.

Sonic sighs. "Well, at least there is something that can entertain me aside from the boring landscape," he said. He then looks over behind his seat and found that some of the school sports players were fooling around, playing hand games with each other. "...And these other players who just won't stop fooling around. Well, guess it's time to read what to expect in Snakewater when we arrive there."

He reads through the travel guide, skimming through the details that he didn't care about too much. Or those that are boring to read. That is until he found something interesting.

* * *

Legends told that the ancient city of Babylon was buried under the soil near present day Snakewater. It is said that the Babylonians were a highly advanced civilizations who discovered the secret behind flight long before anyone else. Instead of traditional flight, the Babylonians simply used magic to lift their city and shrine into the sky and used it as a primordial airship.

People from other civilizations were awed by this feat. They began to praise the Babylonians as gods and deities, blessed with the powers that were far ahead of their time. Rituals were being held to praise the Babylonians for their effort, and to hope that someday, they will catch up to the Babylonians.

However, their enemies resented them, claiming that the floating city was created to serve as both a weapon and a base of operations to bombard the unprivileged with powerful and deadly weaponry. They were right. Soon, the people of Babylon bombard enemy cities below with stones and fire, wrecking many of the cities below. People begged to their deities to intervene and strike down the Babylonians for their crimes. However, their players were not satisfied.

The island continued to float in the air, traveling around the world and visiting many places. However, the people they visited refused to trade with them, as they were made infamous due to their attacks from above. Unsatisfied with the treatment they were getting, the Babylonians resorted to stealing from others to get what they wanted. Again, people prayed that their protectors will intervene, but alas nothing happened.

It wasn't until the island reached present day Columbia that someone decided to intervene. Years prior to the catastrophe that wiped out the ancient tribe, the people of ancient Columbia spotted the floating island up in the sky. Fearing that their sacred treasures would be stolen by these newcomers, the people begged their guardian deities to intervene. This time, action was taken. The guardian deities swoop in and took Babylon Island and bring it to somewhere far from the tribe, into the desert beyond the mountains. Then they buried it under the sands so no one can find it again.

This action wouldn't have any consequences, if it weren't for the fact that the Babylonians have accidentally attraction of various notorious demons, including two powerful, greedy monsters. Due to their notorious actions, many evil spirits were attracted to the Babylonians and proceeded to follow them around wherever they go. The guardian deities of other places did not act because they knew who these monsters were. They knew the risks and they can't afford to take them. But the guardian deities of Columbia were not aware.

Babylon Island would soon fade into obscurity until some researchers accidentally stumbled upon the structure when firing off sound waves. Upon further inspection, the team discovered that the architecture greatly resembled those found in the former Babylon area, and thus the island became known as Babylon Garden. The team couldn't figure out how to excavate the island as it was buried so far down, and thus set up a series of road blocks to deter anyone from attempting to dig them up. They still stand today.

From my research, there appears to be a set of keys known as the Babylon Keys. We're not sure about their connection to Babylon, but its most likely that some of them have survived and thrived on this strange new land. Abandoning their old lifestyle, the New Babylonians was born in the vast desert of Eastern Columbia.

Today, there are still some Babylonians left walking the earth, and their grudge against the ancient tribe of Columbia has all but forgotten.

-Cliff Drake

* * *

"So, you've read my insert on the travel guide," Sonic heard an old man said.

"Huh?" Sonic said, looking around. "Who said that?"

"It's one of your teachers, Mr. Drake," Cliff said.

Sonic turned his head towards Mr. Drake, who is sitting on the seat across the alley. "Huh? You?" Sonic said. "You wrote this section?"

"I am a archeologist adventurer," Mr. Drake said. "I travel around the world to see what the world has to offer. I'm a friend of that adventurer who just so happens to be an author. She helped me create that little section, but she prefers to not show her name there. She is a private kind of lady."

"How did you know all of this?" Sonic asks. "Where'd did you get your information."

Mr. Drake giggles. "Explorer's secret!" he answered. "If you want to find answers, you might be willing to explore. You might be surprised at what you find."

Sonic was about to say something to his teacher, when suddenly the train rocked a little.

"Huh?" Sonic said as the cabin starts to shake. "What's going on?" He then takes a peek outside and notices something horrifying. "What the-SANDSTORMS?! I thought there weren't supposed to be sandstorms at this time of year! There's barely any sand! There's nothing but rocks and soil in these area!"

Everyone looks around them with a panicked look on their faces. What's going to happen to them?

Suddenly, the train begins to rock hard, scaring everyone.

"Everyone!" Sonic shouted. "Brace yourselves! This train is about to derail!" Sonic latches on to the seat in front of him, just like on a plane.

* * *

The train continues to get knocked around by mysterious monsters until it is lifted off the rails. The train cars tilt over and slides on the rails and ground to a halt. The train is twisted at the connections between the cars, creating sharp turns between the cars.

The doors of the train cares were forced open by Knuckles, along with other people strong enough to push away the doors. The passengers exit the train only to find themselves in the middle of a barren landscape. An unsettling aura fills the air.

"Is everyone okay?" Sonic asks.

Many of the passengers were injured during the derailment of the train. However, they still survived the derailment, so they nodded yes.

"Humph. I knew trouble would follow you around," they heard Jet say. They turn their heads only to find a very angry Jet. He stomps up to Sonic. "It's like what happens in the past few months! Wherever you are, trouble will always be there. No matter what. So it should be safe to say that IT WAS YOU WHO DERAILED THIS TRAIN!"

"Hey! It's not my fault that I derailed the train," Sonic said defending himself. "It's not like I deliberately tampered with the tracks to cause this to happen! We're you paying attention to what's happening? The train just rocks around for several seconds. Does that look like a long stretch of tampered road to you?"

"Quiet!" Jet continues to yell. "I know that it must be you who caused this. After all, monsters just seem to be attracted to you and your friends. What perfume did you use? Monster sweat?"

"Jet, Team Sonic is a team of rangers," Miles explains. "What else would the monsters target?"

"I don't believe you," Jet responds. "Usually, monsters act upon the world and the rangers react by going there and defeating them. But in your case, monsters just show up wherever you are."

"Guys, stop this right now," Espio insists. "We have a train that's derailed and we're in the middle of nowhere! And I can't see our destination city from here! There's sandstorms surrounding us."

The two teams stop arguing and look around them. They saw that the sandstorm is closing in on them.

"Umm...this is bad," Silver comments. "Really bad. We're stuck in the middle of a cold desert and there's a sandstorm that's blowing and closing in on us!"

Suddenly, a bulge began to pop up from the sands, scaring everyone. The bulges move around the sand, going towards Team Sonic.

Wave notices the bulge. "Um...what's that buried underground?"

The team look towards the bulge in the ground. The back off towards the train as it approaches them. Then the bulge stops moving before something jumps out of the ground. It's a land shark, shaped just like a sea shark, but colored golden brown instead of blue. Every screamed as soon as the shark popped up from the ground.

"Everyone! Use your instincts!" Sonic ordered.

The group jumps out of the path of the shark. The shark lands on the ground near the train and buries itself again. It moves across the ground once more.

"How are we supposed to deal with this?" Silver asks. "We don't have anything that can hit the shark before it buries itself back underground."

"Well, it's a good thing that I kept these," Sonic said, pulling out the Ring Braces from his backpack. "They might be heavy, but who cares. I'm keeping them just in case."

Amy's eyes went sparkling. "Wow, Sonic!" she said. "You really prepared for cases like these!"

Sonic then tosses the Ring Braces, along with their respective colored rings, to each of his ranger friends. "Here, catch these!"

The others catch their Ring Braces and put them on their wrist, preparing for battle.

Miles watches the shark closely. It looks like it's moving towards Sonic! "Here it comes, Sonic!" he warns.

Sonic places his thumb on his ring, preparing to spin. "Well, here goes nothing," he said.

"Wait, Sonic!" Jet yells. "What are you doing?"

"Doing my job," Sonic answers.

The shark jumps up from underground and opens its mouth as it fell towards Sonic. Then, Sonic spins his red ring on his Ring Brace and transforms into his ranger form. Then, he pulls out his bat and swings it at the shark just moments before his head is in its mouth. The shark is knocked back into the sands and goes back underground. The witnesses were amazed to see this young hero having the nerve to do such an act. An act which surprised Jet.

"Everyone, use the train as a shelter!" Miles orders. "Don't worry about us. We've seen stronger opponents."

Everyone evacuated into the train to shelter themselves from the shark. While this is happening, Mr. Drake stops to look at the rest of Team Sonic.

"You've dealt with these things a handful of times since the beginning of the school year," he tells them. "I'm sure you can handle this."

Miles nodded in agreement. "Right," he replied.

Before getting back inside the train, Amy decides to allow Miles to borrow her weapon. She gets into her pockets and pulls out her hammer. "Here, you can have this for now," Amy said as she handed her hammer to Miles. "Remember to give it back to me after you're done, okay?"

Sonic continues to track the movements of the shark as it travels underground, anticipating it jumping out. "Come on..." he said, gripping onto his bat harder. "Come out. Just go ahead and fight me."

Miles takes a look at the sandstorm. The storm looks like its getting closer now. "We better hurry up," he said. "This sandstorm...it's closing in on us! We must make this quick, or else we'll be a permanent part of the desert!"

"Sounds like a horrific end to a hero's story," Manic commented.

Suddenly, the shark jumped out of the ground, arching towards Sonic.

In a few seconds, Miles quickly spun his ring around, transforming him into his ranger form. The others did the same. As soon as he was in his ranger form, Miles jumped to the shark and swung the hammer at it before Sonic could swing his bat at it. The shark is knocked back by the attack and soon buries itself again.

Sonic looked at Miles. "Hey, I was about to smack it with a bat again," he said. "I don't need the help right now."

"Well, a little help can go a long way," Miles reminds. "After all, we are stuck in a middle of a sandstorm which is closing in on us."

Sonic looks around and sees that the sandstorm wall looks a lot closer than before. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he admits. "This sandstorm looks a lot closer to us than the last several minutes." He turns around only to find that the bulge in the ground is right under Manic. "Manic! It's under you!"

The shark jumps with its mouth forced open by Manic's legs.

"Wah!" Manic yelped as he is lifted into the air. He then looks down at the shark's mouth. "Wow, for a shark that swims in the ground, I'm surprised that you mouth is still moist."

Suddenly, an arrow came from the ground and struck the shark, sending both it and the shark towards the ground. Manic screams as he fell, but not before Knuckles swoops in and catches him in time.

"Sorry about that," Silver apologizes. "I have to do that."

"No worries," Knuckles replied. "At least he's fine."

Manic opened his eyes weakly. "My back..." he groans out.

The fight against the shark continues as the eye of the sandstorm closes in on the rangers and the train. It's getting so close that the ranger's suit were getting buffeted by the particles in the air. The outer coating of the train also develops scratches.

The rangers must hurry up and defeat this shark before the sandstorm closes in on them. Each time the shark emerges from the ground, the rangers make sure to hit it and deal damage. In once instance, Sonic whacked the shark towards Miles, who proceeded to knock the shark higher into the air with the hammer, then Knuckles came below it and gives it a push into the air, and then Silver fired an arrow into it. it buries itself into the ground with heady damage. Manic, on the other hand, injured his back during the fight, and had to rest for the remainder of the fight.

The sandstorm is now encompassing them. Visibility is low, and the noise is making it hard to keep track of where the shark is.

In the train, Amy turns to Espio, gazing away from the window.

"Do you think that the shark is the one who caused the sandstorm?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure," Espio answers. "This place has little sand. What are the chances that a sandstorm could happen in these places?"

"I believe that the shark came from another area," Mr. Drake theorizes. Amy and Espio turned to look at him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Amy asks.

"These types on sharks are not found in Columbia grounds," Mr. Drake continues. "They must be imported from someplace else. Legend has it that the sand shark brings in sandstorms to wherever it came. The sandstorms would start out with a huge eye where the storm was not present. The area it occupies would be encompassed by a wall of sand. However, the circle will get smaller as time passes, buffeting those who are unlucky until they are buried under the sands."

"Well, that sucks," Espio responded. "Is there any way to stop it?"

"The only way to end the sandstorm is to either wait until it goes away, or defeat it," Mr. Drake recalls from his research. "I know that many people have tired it before."

It was getting hard to see the shape of the shark through the blowing sandstorm. They just have to use their other senses to track it down.

Suddenly, Miles heard a noise that's coming from above. He turns to Sonic. "Sonic! Up above you!" he yells.

Sonic turns to the sky and saw a shark that's just about to swallow him. Not wanting that outcome, Sonic launches it back into the air with his bat.

"Knuckles! Towards you!" Miles commanded.

Knuckles turned at the direction of Sonic and noticed a shark that's about to land on him. He punches the shark back into the air.

"Silver! Hit it!" Sonic orders.

Silver launches the arrow straight towards the shark, knocking it towards Miles.

"Miles!" Sonic warns. "Watch out! It's coming towards you!"

Here comes the finisher, Miles thought to himself as he gripped on the hammer tighter. Pulling it back as the shark approaches him, he then gives the hammer a hefty swing just before the shark could land on him. The shark is launched into the sandstorm, disappearing into the storm. No sounds of burrowing can be heard, and the team waits for the results.

Suddenly, the intensity of the storm goes less intense, much to the confusion of the rangers.

"Huh? What's going on?" Sonic asks, looking around. "Why is the storm disappearing?"

Cliff Drake opens the door and pulls his head out. "The cause of the sandstorm has been defeated!" he announces. "We are finally free to move on!"

The passengers and the sport team players exited the train, celebrating that the storm is over. The rangers transformed back into civilian mode as the storm subsides.

While the crowd is cheering, Sonic spotted a shark where Miles had launched it. He walks towards it to check on it, giving it a poke or two. The rest of the team walks up to the shark to have a look.

"What's the status of our target?" Silver asks.

After giving it a nudge, Sonic stands up to give a final assessment. "It's dead," he concludes, surprising everyone.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Manic asks. "Does that mean that...Miles finished it off?"

"Wait, Miles?" Knuckles gasps. "It was Miles who dealt the finishing blow?"

Sonic patted Miles on the head, signaling that he respects his efforts. Feeling the pat, Miles turned to Sonic. "Thanks," he said.

"Congratulations. Miles," he announces. "You finished off the monster and saved the day. Now we can move on to Snakewater and start the match!"

"Just one problem," someone said behind them. The team turns around to find that Jet is standing there, talking to them. He then begins to shout. "How are we supposed to get to our destination?! We are stuck in the middle of nowhere with no modes of transportation other than walking. And even with that, it's going to take forever. We are not going to make it! And it's all your fault!"

Sonic gave a shrug as he insists that the derailment is not his fault. It's just that monsters are attracted to him and the rangers like an magnet that attracts unpleasant things.

Suddenly, the sounds of roaring engines begins to fill the air. And Miles is the first one to notice.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Miles asks.

"Hear what?" Knuckles asks.

"It's the sound of...engines," Miles answers.

"Wait a second..." Sonic said as he turns to the direction of the source of the engine noises. To his surprise, there appears to be several buses coming towards them. He is knocked on one feet due to shock. "WHAT? THERE'S BUSES THAT AR TAKING US THE REST OF THE WAY?"

A giggle comes from behind him. Sonic turns around and saw that Amy is holding her phone.

"Emergency call," Amy explains. "Now we can move on to Snakewater without problems. Aren't you impressed?" Amy gave a flirty look at Sonic. Sonic has a feeling of discomfort, but he was too afraid to express it out of fear that it might cause aggression on Amy's part.

* * *

2 hours before the match begins.

The buses were made for deserts. With wheels designed to scoop up sand and loose soil, this thing can go up to highway speeds even on the roughest of terrain.

Sonic looks outside through the window with wind blowing on his face and hair. In the distance, the city of Snakewater rose above the horizon.

As the buses arrive, someone announces over the intercom.

"Residents and visitors of Snakewater," the announcer said. "Please be reminded that the sport match between Emerald High and Diamond Secondary will be starting in just an hour. And don't forget to see the final match featuring the prototype hoverboards. This race will feature the heroic students from C-"

At this point, Sonic fell asleep on the bus. Today is a tiring day for him, and he needs to rest up for the day ahead. Unfortunately, there's an exhausting match coming up shortly, so he has little time to rest.

15 minutes before the match begins.

Jet watches over from a lookout point looking across the nearby Snake River into the circle of barriers that appear to be placed arbitrarily, but actually holds a secret beneath it. Jet sighs as he looks at his locket given to him by his father.

"Babylon Garden..." he said. "When will you show up?"

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Next time on Ringranger, we'll get to see the match between Emerald High School and Diamond Secondary School. And an event that will change Team Sonic's lives forever. See you next episode.

* * *

Written by TheAPPStore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

Series inspired by Super Sentai by Toei Company


	13. The Big Game: Part 1

**Episode 13**

 **"The Big Game, Part 1"**

* * *

The big sports match is on between Emerald High and Diamond Secondary, with Sonic and Jet being in the spotlight. Their friends wish them a good fight, but both Sonic and Jet vow that their sports team will dominate the other during the match.

The match goes pretty normal at first, until something horrible happens to Sonic. He gets knocked out! With the match looking like its about to get into overtime due to the scores being tied, it looks like Sonic would need a little more help than just this friends in order to get the strength needed to get back up. And with Jet unable to get over the victory being take away from him, the fate of the match lays in Sonic's hands.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Snakewater. An old city with a long history. Host city of two events. A sports match and a final race. Also holding a mysterious floating island that is buried across the river, marked by a large circle of road barriers.

There are about 20 minutes remaining before the kickball match beings, and the players are in the lockers dressing up for the sports match.

Once they are dressed for the match, the two teams step out in front of the doors separating them from the field. They waited for the doors to open so they can get this started. Meanwhile, Sonic and Jet get up close to each other to give them some final words before the match between their schools begin.

"So, I've heard that you lost some of your teammates to a monster attack," Jet comments. "How pathetic. It seems like you just attract trouble wherever you go."

"Oh please," Sonic shot back. "That wasn't really my fault. Me and my friends? We're rangers. And you know that when there's rangers, there will be monsters in the area where the rangers reside. It's been that way for over 40 years since the first rangers showed up on the planet."

"Come to think of it," Jet ponders. "If you are a ranger, then who is your main villain? Every ranger team in existence has an enemy that is fighting against them on a daily or weekly basis. These rangers are usually standing in their way of their ultimate goal. So, where's yours? Who is your team's main villain?"

Sonic attempted to answer, before realizing something. During his time as a ranger...no, during his team's time as a ranger, Team Sonic, they've never encounter an entity that serves to be their main enemy. None. In fact, all those monsters were probably rouge monsters without a master who's commanding them.

"I got nothing," Sonic spits out after much thinking.

Jet scoffs at the answer. "Nothing?" he asks. "You've never encountered your main villain after all those months?"

"Hate to break it to you," Sonic tells Jet, "but I think my ranger team's villain is non-existent. We are not fighting some huge group who seeks to use this world for their own benefit. Just some rouge monsters who don't have a leader."

This causes Jet to break out into laughter. "Are you serious?" he asks, unable to contain his breath. "All you fight are rouge monsters without a master? That's so pathetic! I've never seen a ranger team like yours before. I'm not going to be surprised when your team is utterly defeated by a monster that serves a master. You're just the most hilarious group of rangers I've ever seen in my life!"

Sonic went up to Jet, forcing him to lean back. "I swear Jet," Sonic said. "My sports team may a handful of players less than your team, but that doesn't mean you automatically win. I'll show you how strong I really am, even if all I fight are some random rouge monsters. Trust me, I managed to keep up a sports match that's just as exciting as a team versus team match. Listen, even with fewer players than yours, my team will win. Understand?"

Jet threw a calm look at Sonic. "Look Sonic," he said. "Would you please calm down and GET OFF OF MY CHEST?" Jet threw himself up so that he's returning the favor to Sonic.

"Listen up, everyone!" the announcer said. "The match will begin shortly. Players, get to the field immediately."

The doors in front of them open up, revealing the way into the field.

* * *

Back in the stands, Sonic's friends gather around in the seats as well as the friends of Jet, who seat right behind him.

"You've got to admire the dedication these players are having in order to play in this location," Manic commented as he leans over the chair in front of him. Then he plants himself back in the seat. "I mean, this place is cold at this time of year, and these players are wearing nothing more than thin clothes made for warmer weather. It might not be snowy, but man. These people are probably warming up just from running."

"Yeah," Miles agrees. "Who needs layers of clothing, when you've got that eternal burning engine inside you working to keep you warm and alive until the day you die." He found that the other friends are looking at him weirdly. "Sorry, got a little carried away there. That went dark really quickly."

"Well, I hope Sonic's team can defeat Jet's team even though Sonic has less players backing him up," Amy wishes. "He'll be a dreamboat when we manages to win!"

"What team are you talking about?" Wave asks from behind. "This group of friends here in the stands, or that group of players out in the field." She points to the field just as the players were pouring out the doorway and into the field.

Manic makes a vomiting noise as the players pour out of the doors. He then laughs for a moment. "I always imagine the building vomiting every time that happens," he said. "The only thing left now is for a large pair of eyes placed above the doors."

Amy stood up from her seat, spotting a blue haired boy with a spiky hairstyle. "Wow! I can see Sonic from here!" she claims. She points at the field.

"Only because you can track him down among the sea of people with hairs in a range of colors," Miles replies. "I mean, there are a handful of players with blue hair. What makes Sonic different?"

Manic points to the back of his head, where his spine-like hair droops down.

"Yeah, I was thinking of that as well," Miles responded.

* * *

The team from Emerald High faces off against the team from Diamond Secondary as the start of the match looms closer. Before the match begins, Sonic and Jet decide to exchange one last bit of trash talk.

"You're going down, Sonic," Jet tells Sonic.

"In history, that is," Sonic fired back. "Let's make this game a match to remember."

"Humph," Jet said. "It seems like no matter the outcome, this match will be memorable. But no matter. You're still going down."

Sonic grins at Jet. "We'll see who's going down," he said.

The two teams waited until the signal to start is made.

"Alright, spectators," the announcer said. "Get ready for the wildest day you'll ever witness. Two sports events, played back to back. Prepare to have your heart racing, folks. Because the first event of this double package is about to start. It's the duel between Emerald High School and Diamond Secondary School, two schools on opposite sides of their district. And with that, here they go!"

The sound of a horn goes off, signaling everyone and the players the game has started.

And they're off.

Sonic reacted first to the horn, running forward claim the ball before Jet could even took a step forward. Jet looked at Sonic as he ran past him with the ball.

"What the-" Jet gasped. "You have the faster reactions? Hey! Get back here!"

Sonic dribbles the ball between his feet as he ran before passing the ball to a teammate. Right before Jet attempted to step in and steal the ball for hims-I mean his own team.

"Ooh, close call," Sonic said as he watches Jet slide on his bottom on the sod. "If you put a little more juice on those feet, maybe you've would've intercepted-"

"Stop pitying me!" Jet shouted in response. "I don't need your advise!"

Sonic's teammate continued to escort the ball to the blue goal, the one belonging to Diamond City. He approaches the goal, kicks the ball, and the goalie guarding the goal intercepts the attempt. He kicks the ball back onto the field, only for another Emerald High player to come in and makes another attempt at kicking the ball to the goal. The goalie intercepts that attempt as well. Giving a grin to the rest of the players, he tosses the ball back onto field, only for Sonic to come in from behind.

"Third time's the charm!" Sonic announces as he kicked the ball to the goal. The goalie was not expecting a third attempt, and let the ball get past him. The ball landed in the goal, scoring a point for the team from Emerald High.

"That's one point for Emerald High!" the announcer said. "After three attempts at scoring in a row."

* * *

The friends of Sonic and Jet continued to track their movements as the game goes on. They eyes shift from one side of the field to another as the ball changes possession.

"Man, Sonic's such an amazing player," Knuckles commented. "I wish I could join the kickball team. Then I would replace some of the players who weren't able to play due to injuries."

"Knuckles," Miles replies. "You're part of the wrestling team, not the kickball team."

"Oh," Knuckles said as he realizes that he is a part of a different sports team. "I forgot about that one."

"Hang on a second," they heard Storm ponder. "I'm also part of the wresting team at my school, so..."

Wave glares at Storm with disapproval. "Don't do it, Storm," she mutters. "Now's not the time to-"

"Let's have a wresting match right here!" Storm declares before jumping on Knuckles.

"Wait!" Knuckles shouted. "I'm not prepared to-"

Storm and Knuckles soon got into a fight with each other. The surrounding spectators look at them as they attempt to pin each other down on the seats.

"Cut it out, you two!" Miles yells. "We've got more important things to worry about than a wrestling match." He looks at the field, then back to Knuckles and Storm. "Look! Someone from Diamond City is about to score a goal!"

The crowd gasps as the attempt to score by Diamond City has been thwarted.

Miles looks back at the field. "...Or not..."

Amy lets out a girly sigh as she leans over the metal fence to look at Sonic and the rest oft he players.

* * *

The goalie guarding Emerald High's goal tosses the ball back onto the field. While it's still in the air, Jet jumped up and makes another attempt to score.

"Dibs!" he shouted as he kicks the ball way over the goalie's head and into the goal. The crowd goes wild after such a crazy attempt to score.

"Diamond Secondary school has made another goal this round," the announcer said. "They've done it in such an odd way: kicking the ball while its still in the air."

"Whoa!" Sonic gasps in surprise. "Talk about a curve ball."

The ball rolls up to Sonic's feet. He looks down as the rival team approaches.

"Oh, you wanted me to have this?" he asks. "Well, here you go!" He kicks the ball towards a teammate just as Jet's team got up to him.

"No!" Jet yelled as the ball moved away from him. "He teased me! He teased us into getting the ball from him!"

The ball moves from one side of the field to the other as the minutes passed.

* * *

Back in the seats, Knuckles and Storm are still having a wrestling match. Miles, Espio, and Wave all attempt to break off the fight.

"Storm, you need to cut it out!" Wave orders. "You can't just start a wrestling match while another sports match is taking place." She pulls on Storm's arm, resisting his pull.

"Would you get your hands out of my chest?" Storm asks.

"Would you please get off my body?" Knuckles asks. "You're making me miss out of the important bits that are going on down there!"

"Who cares?" Storm asks, pulling a raspberry and yanking on Wave. "This is more important." Storm yanks his arm out of Wave's grip and gets ready to punch Knuckles.

Miles lifted himself up from the armrest that he landed on. "Storm! Don't!" he begs.

Storm gets ready to punch Knuckles in the face. But before he can drop his fist down, someone from the team from Emerald High pulls out an exciting goal. The crowd stands up, cheering at this player.

Storm looks around in confusion. "Wait, what?" he said in confusion. "Uh...what is going on? Why is everyone suddenly off their seats?"

Knuckles notices that Storm is not about to punch him, and so returns the favor and punches him off of his legs.

"Ow!" Storm yelps as he is punched in the face. "What did you do that for?"

Knuckles got up, wiping off the dirt off of his clothes. "That's what you get for trying to start a wrestling match in the stands," he said. "And for not looking at the action that's going on from below."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the stadium where the final race of the board tournament will be held, two archeologists are investigating the lonely white key at the top of the stairwell. Out in the distance and across the river, there is a circle of road barriers placed there, marking a place of hidden secret.

There is one man and one woman present at the stadium.

"Babylon Garden," the woman said. "There is someone who is after the treasure that is rumored to be inside of it. Don't you think-?"

"Yes, darling," the man said, tilting his hat down. "It must be the work of our former coworker. After he betrayed us by trying to steal treasures our organization collected and selling them for profit, he has come back to steal the treasure from under our noses."

"That persistent bug," the woman said. "Even if we got rid of him, he still comes back for revenge. I guess he was angry at us for kicking him out after that scandal. Even though it was his fault that he got himself kicked out."

The two archeologists continued to look at the circle of road barriers.

"Come to think of it," the man said," since the ancient Babylonians have lured the evil beings that wiped out this country's ancient tribe, do you think that the Babylonians had their own monster sealed inside?"

The woman pondered for a moment. "Maybe," she answers. "It could be a monster created to guard the treasure that lays inside. Orit could also be the manifestation of the anger generated by the ancient Babylonians after they were banished to this place. I don't really know. The island hasn't been excavated from the ground. So far, we've never have found a way to dig up such a huge island that is buried so far below the surface. Until today, that is."

"The Babylonian Keys and the Babylonian Lock," the man answers.

"Correct," the woman said. "And I bet that this grand prix is a scheme to gather the keys together. Without showing his face."

"Speaking of that, where is he?" the man asks.

"I don't know," the woman replies. "But he must be in this city. I can feel it. We'd better watch our backs. He could come out at any moment."

Wind continues to blow on their faces as they continued to look at the sit where Babylon Garden was supposedly buried.

The man pondered for a moment and started to mutter to himself.

"What secrets does Babylon Garden hold after all these years?" the man asks himself.

* * *

Ups and down as well as wild moments. Those are the words that can describe the sports match between Emerald High and Diamond Secondary. The sports players pulling off insane moves, exploiting physics to make unexpected maneuvers, having intense moments ripped straight out of sports-centric media, and exciting the crowed at every minute.

The two teams have been playing for a little less than half an hour, and there is a little over two minutes left on the clock. The scored is tied at 13-13, and whoever made the final goal before the match ends is declared the winner.

This isn't a underdog versus professional rivals match. This is a truly rival battle between two schools. The crowd is getting pumped as the seconds tick down.

Even with less players on their team due to some of them gaining injuries to a monster attack, Emerald High still pulls themselves together and tied with Diamond City. Sonic has lead the team to this position, mostly because of his rather professional level skills. He might have made a total of 5 goals in the entire match, but he still impressed the spectators with the goals that he landed.

Sonic is hanging around on the Diamond Secondary side of the field while nearly everyone else chases after the ball. Jet is taking over the ball as he dribbles it to the Emerald High side of the field. He pushes every rival player out of his way as he approaches the goal.

This is it, Jet, Jet thought to himself. This is the final goal! Once you make this, your school will claim victory over those Emerald City punks.

Jet grows a rather insane smile on his face.

"Go for it, Jet!" Wave cheers.

"You can do it!" Storm shouted.

Sonic's friends are getting a bit worried about the state of the match. There is about 115 seconds left on the clock, less than 2 minutes remaining. There is no possible way that Sonic's team can make another goal before the time runs out. Do they?

"Here it comes," Jet announces as he winds up his kick. "Diamond City will claim the victory!" he then kicks the ball at high speeds towards the goal. The spectators drop their jaws as the ball soars through the air.

The ball is getting closer to the goal. Victory seems to be in their reach for Diamond City. The ball soars into the goal and scores a victory for Diamond City.

Or do they?

It turns out, the goalie intercepted the attempt just before the ball crosses the goal line. An the crowd went nuts.

"No!" Jet screams. "My victory! I's been taking away!"

The goalie looks at he ball he is holding. Then he looks at Jet. "What? Were you expecting me to toss the ball back into the field so you can make another attempt? Don't make be laugh, because this one's on Sonic for now!" He then kicks the ball far and high into the sky, much to the surprise of everyone.

"What in the-" Wave gasps as the ball flew into the air. "How is he able to do that?"

Miles realizes that the ball is about to land near Sonic. He ran up to the fence. "Sonic! Watch out!" he screams, warning

"I got this!" Sonic said as he ran up to the predicted landing site of the ball, keeping an eye on it. Except, he ran a bit too far ahead and the ball slammed on his head. He is knocked out cold, and the ball landed right in front of his knocked out body.

Everyone is shocked at this event.

"No!" Miles cried.

The others are unable to believe that they are seeing.

"Oh no!" the announcer said. "Sonic's been knocked out by the ball! And it looks like the players from Diamond City really wanted their most competent player, Jet, to end the match with a goal from them. But it looks like he's exhausted himself! He can't get over his loss! This is terrible news, everyone. If none of the players are taking the ball to the goal, we might have to add overtime to the match. And it looks like half of Sonic's sports team is unable to get up due to their injuries. Thanks a lot, Jet!"

Some of the players from Emerald High are getting up, holding onto their injured arms and legs. The players from Diamond Secondary, on the other hand, gather around Jet, ordering him to get back up.

"Jet, get up!" the other players cried. "Get up right now! It's not over yet! We've still got time left on the clock."

Jet opened his eyes to the cloudy sky. He lets out an exhausted gasp of air. "Why does this have to happen to me?" he groans. "Why do you have to take away my victory? I was so close..."

The announcer sounds like he was panicking. "This is bad," he said. "This is really bad! The match has some to a stand still! And there's one minute left in the match! And...Sonic's knocked out! And nobody is going for the ball! Guys, I'm afraid that we'll have to take this into overtime, folks."

Sonic's friends couldn't believe it. Sonic has been knocked out by a ball, and the clock is so close to

"Sonic, please get up," Amy cried. "You can't do this to us!"

"You must get up," Miles yells. "The ball is right next to you! Please Sonic, for the sake of us, get up!"

But Sonic remains unmoving. He is not getting enough encouragement from his friends to lift himself back up. The match seems doomed. Does Diamond Secondary School and Emerald High School have to declare a tie?

There is about a minute left on the clock before the match is over. The game is currently tied between Diamond Secondary and Emerald High. There is now not enough time for either team to make another goal before the time runs out. The fate of the match now lies in his hands...

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

The math was going smoothly until Sonic gets knocked out by the ball. And its from his own teammate! The deciding point seems to be placed on Jet and Sonic, but it looks like neither of them are able to get up.

Sonic's friends are begging him get up, but it seems like he is not getting enough encouragement to lift himself up and end the match! This might be the end. Someone's going to make the deciding goal, otherwise the match will go into overtime. He just needs a little more than what his six friends can provide.

* * *

Written by TheAPPStore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

Series inspired by Super Sentai by Toei Company


	14. The Big Game: Part 2

**Episode 14 (Finale)**

 **"The Big Game, Part 2"**

* * *

When we last left Sonic, he is left unconscious after being hit by a ball from across the field. After the events of that, Sonic and his friends move on to the next event on the chopping block and cheer on the racers as they perform the final race of their grand prix. Especially that special someone.

Wait a second...is that Babylon Garden?

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Previously on Ringranger, Sonic is knocked out by a ball that is being kicked across the field. After Jet pushed himself into making the final goal of the game only to fail, Sonic is left to finish the match himself. Unfortunately, as he is knocked out, there might not be enough time for him to recover before overtime is launched. And you know how much he hates going into overtime when it comes to sports matches.

Sonic lays there, face on the ground with the ball in front of him. Jet has exhausted himself so much that he collapsed onto the ground, unable to lift himself up. Now, with the scores being tied and with only a few seconds left on the clock, Sonic must get up before either overtime settles in or someone comes in and kicks the ball for him. Preferably not the opposing team.

His friends are very worried for him, as he lay there unconscious. They screamed out on the top of their lungs, commands to get him up.

"Sonic, get up!" Miles cries. "You can't do this to us, Sonic. You must get up!"

"The fate of the match now lies in your hands, Sonic," Silver added. "Get up now and finish this match! Show those Diamond City freaks what you're made off!"

"Sonic, come on," Knuckles said. "Get up. Get up for the sake of us!"

"You must hurry up, Sonic," Manic yells. "The clock is ticking down as we speak. Get up now!"

"Just hang in there for a bit longer, Sonic," Amy begs. "You...you can't lose! If you lose then...imagine what will happen to us..." Amy then beings to tear up.

"The world of sports if a cruel one," Espio said. "Every seconds is vital towards victory. You may lay there all you want in this match, but on a professional level, you must get up. Do not waste your time with your face in the ground, Sonic. Every second is precious!"

All these words of encouragement from his friends, yet its still not enough to make him lift himself up. He still didn't gather enough strength to snap himself awake.

Jet looks to his side, only to see that Sonic is knocked out. "What? Sonic's knocked out?" he asks. Then he looks at his teammates. "Well then, what are you waiting for? GET TO THAT BALL NOW!"

"But sir," one of his teammates said. "You must finish the match for us."

"What do you mean I have to finish the match for you?" Jet asks. "What kind of match would require a significant player to finish the match for them? Just forget about me and get to that ball! I am too tired to even lift myself off the ground!"

The teammates went into a panic and went toward the current location of the ball.

Silver grabs on to Miles' shoulder as Amy continues to tear up.

"It's over now," he said. "There might not be hope for Sonic now. He's not moving."

Miles began to tear up at the sight of the horror. "Sonic..." he said.

Sonic found himself unable to wake himself up. The world spins around him as his vision fades to black. It seems like everything is all over for him. There is not enough encouragement from his friends get the strength he needed. This is hopeless. The match is over.

Suddenly, he begins to hear yet another voice telling him to wake up. Upon first glance, it doesn't sound like the voices of any of his close friends. But upon closer inspection, he realizes that the voice felt quite familiar to him.

"Get upppp..." the voice tells him.

"Huh?" Sonic said, lifting himself up and shaking his head. "What was that?"

The crowd is shocked by the sudden awakening of Sonic.

"What?" Miles gasps.

"Could it be..." Amy asks, uncovering her eyes.

"What the-" the announcer said in confusion. At first. "He woke up! He's continuing the match after being knocked out! This is exciting!"

The crowd is going wild as Sonic lifts himself up.

Sonic looks ahead only to find that the ball that knocked him out remains untouched on the field. He gets back up and runs towards the ball, dribbling it towards the opposing goal. He approaches it, kicks the ball, and scores a point for Emerald High just as the timer hits zero. The crowd goes wild after that.

"It's a victory for Emerald High after an unexpected turn of events!" the announcer yelled. "In the last 2 minutes, we saw Sonic getting knocked out, only for him to get back up and breaking the tie between Emerald High and Diamond Secondary. Let's congratulate Sonic for ending the match in the most exciting way possible!"

Sonic's sports teammates swarmed to Sonic and lifted him up in the air. Jet, on the other hand, only stood there in shock at what happened before his eyes.

"I can't believe it," Jet mutters. "Did he seriously won after waking up?" He then slumps to the ground. "Oh my...this is one interesting boy. That guy really has the heart to push himself to victory even in the grimiest of situations. I changed my mind. Maybe he and his team really do have the strength to topple an evil team, even if all they fight are rouge monsters without a leader. I'm quite impressed." He then takes a look at his hands. "Just you wait, Sonic. The next time we meet, we'll have a competition just as interesting and exciting as this. Maybe even more."

Jet stood up and walks out of the field.

"Just to remind you, visitors and those who are watching from home," the announcer said. "Be sure to check out the upcoming final race for the grand prix, featuring the all new hoverboards! Be sure to check out the store for rental boards and try them out for yourself. Go ahead. Give them a little spin. See how you'll feel."

* * *

Sonic and his team were about to move on to the next event of the day along with everyone else, when suddenly, Jet and his friends arrived.

"Wait, Sonic!" Jet yelled as he and his two friends went up to Sonic.

Sonic and his fiends turn around as Jet ran up to them.

"What is it?" Sonic asks. "Having trouble getting over your loss?"

"That's not what I'm here for," Jet answers. "I...I'd like to say that I'm quite impressed. I'm impressed with how you were able to lift yourself up from being knocked out by that ball."

"Yeah," Wave agrees. "Your friends really must've cared about you. I mean, who doesn't tell you to get up with more enthusiasm than these pals?"

Sonic smiles as he rubbed his head. "Yeah," he admitted. "They're really are my true companion."

Storm turns to Knuckles. "Look, red mutt," he said. I have to say that I'm sorry about attacking you earlier. It's just that we're from rivaling schools, okay? I just can't help it."

"Aww," Knuckles replies. "That's so sw-" And then something hits him. "Wait a minute..."

"We'd better hurry up to that final race of the grand prix," Jet tells them. "We don't want to miss that big event."

"Oh, right," Sonic replies. "Let's get moving!"

"Race you there!" Jet said as he races off to the other stadium. The others then races after him, traveling to the stadium that will be the start and end line of the race.

Knuckles is left behind after hearing what was said about him. "Did...did he just...did he just call me a red mutt?" he asks. Then he turns to Storm with fuming anger. "Wh-why you!" He starts to chase after the others into the stadium, ready to get his revenge for being called something that rubs him the wrong way.

* * *

Prior to the beginning of the race, Jet, Sonic, and the others were having a great time sitting in the same general area. But when it is time to pay the entry fee of a special key, Jet notices something strange.

"Hmm?" Jet said as he caught a glimpse of a shiny object. Upon closer inspection, he finds out something. The green skinned girl with the orange hair has something on her hands that catches his attention. Then it hits him. "That's...that's a Babylonian Lock!"

This causes everyone to look at him.

"What? Babylon?" everyone else asks except for Sonic, Wave, and Storm.

"Babylon?" Sonic asks. "I swear I read about that on the way here. Is there something about Babylon that strikes you?"

"Yes, because we are the descendants of the Babylonians!" Jet exclaims.

"What?" Sonic's team gasped in surprised.

Wave nodded, confirming this fact. "Yes, we are the Babylonians," she said. "Well, from a line of anyway. It's going to be a long story to explain, so let me try to tell it as best I can."

Sonic turns away from Wave. "Humph," he snorts. "I already read about Babylon on the way here. I'm just going to ignore you in favor of the main attraction." He then catches one of the racers boosting a little to early and zapping herself. "Oh, mistimed on that one."

"Sorry in advance if you missed the race that's going on," Wave apologizes.

* * *

The Babylonians came from a place far form here, from a place where the first civilizations began in the river valleys. It is unknown where the Babylonians came from, though its implied that they were just like you guys. They build impressive monuments and structures, cities, and built highly advanced technology for the time period. It is also said that it was the Babylonians who invented the tradition of wishing upon a shooting star, though the reason of how this started remains unknown.

Notably, they were the first civilization to discover flight, managing to lift their capital high into the sky. It wasn't really flight, more like some sort of magic that makes the thing hover. I can't really explain.

The Babylonians were so excited to show off their new discovery that they...fired up any civilization they come across. Oh, and did I forget to mention that civilizations in the ancient times were quite...brutal to each other? Many wars were being fought across time, with each civilization seeking to outdo the other. The Babylonians found themselves attacked constantly because they were often caught in between two warring civilizations. It took them centuries to figure out a way to discover flight. Originally, they intended to use the island as an escape route to get out of way of the conflict. However, by the time they managed to discover it, it was too late. The current leader of the Babylonians forgot the original plans and used the new floating island to attack those he encountered.

That's right. This island, what we now know as Babylon Garden, was weaponized.

As you can see, their reputation dropped to abysmal levels, to the point where they were unable to trade with anybody. To sidestep this issue the Babylonians turned to thievery to get what they wanted.

Babylon Garden drifted eastward for months on end, encountering new land and terrifying those underneath. Until we finally reached ocean and drifted over them. For months on end. And then we reached land, after months of drifting and finding no civilizations to raid. We were excited, at first. That is until we are attacked by some mysterious force and was sent out over the mountains. Our island was buried under the ground, never to be seen again.

Some of the Babylonians survived, and found themselves stranded on this strange new land. Hoping to rise their island again, these survivors crafted what is known as the Babylonian Keys and the Babylonian Lock. We were planning to build a structure that would serve as a lock that will rise Babylon Garden back into the sky.

However, we were forced into the mountains shortly after finishing the structure due to harsh conditions. We were running out of food, and the harsh winds resembled that of a desert.

Not much has changed since then. I believe that they constructed temples to seal up the keys and lock after they discovered that they weren't quite as lonely as they think. After a few small saws, the ancient Babylonians hid the keys and locks in a temple in a secret location so that the nearby tribe were not able to find them. They hope that one day, when the time has come, that their children would gather the resources and rise Babylon Garden back into the sky again. When the tribe didn't come back for years, the Babylonians decided that it was the perfect time to activate their plan. Until they forgot where they placed the temples and that structure.

This, the Babylonians lived on, living in a strange new land while also forgetting their original plan.

That is, until a few researchers found the island.

* * *

Wave stared at the circle of road barriers in the distance across the river.

"I'm not sure what lies inside Babylon Garden," Wave said. "Maybe it could be treasure left behind by our ancestors, just waiting for their future generations to encounter them. Or maybe its just a plan to revive the ways of the ancient Babylonians. I have no clue. Nobody has found a way to excavate the island out of the ground yet. Well, any normal ways."

"You're sure you really knew?" Miles asks. "You're the latest generation in the long line of Babylonians. Is the legend really that old? So old that some things are lost in time?"

"Oh, sorry," Sonic apologizes, not taking his eyes off the footage. "Did you ask something? I was to busy looking at the racers to really notice. Look! They're almost done with the race!"

The racers are at the final stretch of the race, and the girl with the rainbow hair is at the front.

"You can do it, my girl!" Sonic cheers along with the crowd. "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Something hits Amy as Sonic continued to shout go. "Wait, his girl?" she asks. "What does he mean by his girl? Does that imply...?"

The girl is entering the stadium with victory in her eyes. Sonic's heart is pounding as he's about to witness someone cross the finish line. A racer that he is excited to see. But then, the girl's board exploded under her feet, sending her high into the sky.

Sonic's eyes widen as hw witness the girl being flung forward before landing shortly behind the finish line. Another racer did, however, went past her and cross the finish line. It was the girl with the orange hair.

Sonic was furious. His fists clutching, his teeth gritting. There is only one way that he can vent this out.

"Noo!" he hollers. Then he proceeds to kick the chair in front of him. "It's. Not. Fair. IT'S. NOT. FAIR! That girl, she was about to win. And then her victory was taken under her feet by an explosion! Why is this happening?!" He slumps into his seat, sobbing over the girl's defeat.

"Sonic, calm down!" Miles commands Sonic as he comforts him. "You're not a participant of the race. Why are you making such a big deal of it right now?"

Amy looks at the seats around her and notices that someone is missing. "Hey, where is Manic?" she asks. "He was right here when the race started." She then stands up form her seat. "Manic!" she calls. "Where are you?"

"Uhh..." Jet shudders. "I don't think now's the time to look for someone. Look! Over there!"

The gang looks at the top of the stairs as the girl with the orange hair stood up and held the blue cube, the Babylonian Lock, in her hands.

* * *

A beam is sent out from the Babylonian Lock straight across the river and into the center of the circle of road barriers. Nothing happened at first, but then the ground started to shake. People huddled on the seats, holding on as the shaking continues.

Then, an amazing sight appears right before everyone's eyes.

Out from the ground, a island emerges. It had a single structure with a golden dome on top of it. Surrounding the island are several smaller islands that formed a ring around the main island. A series of bridges connects the island, and each structure was built in a similar style.

"What the..." Sonic gasps, letting his jaw drop.

"This..." Jet said, breathing from awe. "This is...Babylon Garden..."

"It is back in the sky..." Wave comments.

"It's-" Miles began to say, before he spotted something suspicious hovering right next to the orange haired girl. The cube was snatched from her. Miles gasped at this. "Guys! Did you see that? That person...they just straight up stole the cube from her!"

"What?" Sonic gasps.

The girl got up on her board and started to chase after the plane, flying towards Babylon Garden in the distance. Seconds later, several more board riders joined in. Strangely, the rainbow haired girl just stood there doing nothing, with the broken board at her feet.

"They're heading off to the island!" Jet yells, pointing at Babylon Garden.

"We must get to that island," Sonic orders, making his team's next move. "I'm quite curious about what's on the island."

"But how?" Miles asks. "We don't have easy access to an airport! How are we supposed to get up there?"

"With these, of course!" they heard Manic answer.

The gang looked up and watched as Manic descended down on a hoverboard. In his hands are several more hoverboards, one for each other the other members of Team Sonic.

"Manic..." Espio asks. "Where did you get those?"

"I found them in a board rental store not far from here," Manic answers. "But enough about that. We need to chase after these people and get to that island. Who knows what they might be up to. Now grab a board!"

Each of the other members of Team Sonic reached out and grabbed a board. Then they ran down the stairs, hopped on the boards, and blasted off into the island in the distance. Soon, only Sonic and Miles were left standing, with Miles holding a board. But when Sonic tried to reach for one, Jet swipes it and takes it somewhere else, away from the island.

"Hey, that's my board!" Sonic yells. "Give it back!"

Jet soon returns with three additional boards. He hands them to Wave and Storm before dropping it at Sonic's feet.

"Now hurry!" Jet orders. "Let's get to Babylon Garden! The ancient monument of our ancestors!"

Jet, Wave, and Storm soon speed off on their boards, heading towards Babylon Garden in the distance.

Only Miles and Sonic are left, each with boards in their hands.

"Come on, Sonic!" Miles tells him. "Our friends are waiting! We must not let them get to the island alone!"

Sonic only had his eyes set on the rainbow haired girl. He felt really sorry for her. There must be a way for him to get another board to her as well.

Then, he gets an idea. "Miles, you must go without me," he orders.

"What?" Miles gasped. "But won't you be separated with the rest of us?"

"I'll catch up later," Sonic assures Miles as he hopped on his board. "For now, let me leave for a moment. You must simply go."

"But...Sonic..." Miles protested.

"Just go," Sonic repeats.

"But-"

"GOOO!" Sonic hopes on his board and makes it out of the stadium.

Miles reached out to Sonic as he left. After he disappeared, Miles let out a tear form his eyes, but that disappeared as he assures himself. This won't be for long, he told himself. And so he sprinted down on the stairs and hopped on his board, speeding off into the island in the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Cliff Drake watches as Babylon Garden is lifted into the sky as a suspicious plane went out of the stadium and towards the island across the river. Several lines also emerges from the stadium, heading towards the island.

Cliff pulls out a radio communicator. "Professor Yearling, this is Professor Drake," he said. "I request a helicopter lift! Babylon Garden has risen back into the sky. I repeat, I request a helicopter lift!"

"On it, Mr. Cliff Drake," Miss Yearling replies.

A rope drops down from the sky and Cliff latches onto it. He is then taken for a ride towards Babylon Garden on a helicopter.

The arc will continue, in another series.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

We end Ringranger with a chase into the newly revealed Babylon Garden. The chase will continue on into another series of mine, so if you want to check that out, you'll have to go through my profile page to find it.

This is quite a bizarre sentai series. There is no main mecha, no main villain, and the series is quite short. It's just a small series of stories about the interesting events that happened during the lives of Team Sonic.

With the end of this series, however, a new chapter of Team Sonic/Ringranger is waiting for them. And it involves another, similar team...

* * *

Written by TheAPPStore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

Series inspired by Super Sentai by Toei Company


End file.
